Rise of Lady Vader
by ccp
Summary: Amidala survived childbirth. Vader brought her to the Empire at his side, where she continues to try to help the less fortunate. Now years later Leia has joined first the Imperial Senate and then the Rebellion along with Han Solo and Luke Skywalker.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Rise of Lady Vader  
Author: ccp  
Timeframe: Imediately post ROTS to at least ROTJ  
Notes: Amidala does not die. Vader finds her and forces her to return to the Empire at his side.  
Disclaimer: Star Wars belongs to George Lucas.

Thanks to BigFatty for Beta.

* * *

The _Tantative IV_ had just left the hospital installation when a hesitant ping sounded in the birthing ward where Padmé still lay. There was no hesitation the second time as the nurse droid reentered the ward to check the supposedly deceased woman. The heart monitor showed a steady increase over the next several hours until it reached the normal, healthy heart rate of a woman who had recently had a child.

Padmé awoke disoriented roughly ten hours after giving birth to her twins. Cohesive thought brought on an overwhelming sense of emptiness, like there was something missing from her body and soul. Further inspection of her surroundings revealed that the large pregnant stomach was indeed missing from her body. The rooms lack of a crib reason enough to fear the worst.

"Good, you're awake." The medical droid's voice startled Padmé from her thoughts.

She looked at the droid her eyes pleading. "My children? Where are my babies?" She asked with hope.

"I am afraid they did not survive childbirth." Padmé lowered her head into her hands and wept.

Over the next few days, Padmé's strength steadily improved. Soon she was able to move around the medcenter. Bits about the benevolent Emperor Palpatine and his mysterious second Lord Darth Vader had been a constant on the holo-net. As she watched the commentators' discuss the Emperor's new second-in-command the events of the last week came back to her in painstaking clarity. Anakin had sold his soul in his foolish belief that only he could keep her safe. She now knew that Palpatine had slowly manipulated her husband into what he had become.

Two weeks after the birth:

"Lady Padmé, an Imperial delegation has arrived. You should hide." Padmé shook her head.

"No; if you hide me it will only be worse."

"But he is here."

Padmé stopped cold breath leaving her chest. "Then you must take me to him." The woman gave her a reserved look and then motioned for Padmé to follow. The walk to the reception area was a short one and Padmé wished she had farther to prepare herself. When they entered the conference room she was shocked by the towering black figure. The views they had been seeing on the holonet in no way prepared her for the monstrosity before them. In the breath of a heartbeat, Padmé gained all of the regal bearing she had been bestowed as Amidala. "Lord Vader, I am Senator Amidala of the –

"I am well aware of who you are, Senator. You are, in fact, the reason we are here." The deep voice resonated through the room. He motioned to two of the clone troopers with him. "See the Senator to my shuttle."

Padmé could not say how long she had waited on the shuttle. Upon Lord Vader's return, he simply ordered a return to the ship and remained silent.

Once aboard the assault cruiser, she was immediately escorted to one of the VIP suites kept for Senators who wished to travel close to the front lines. It was an undeterminable amount of time before he came to see her. After entering the room, he started without preamble: "Where is the child?"

She simply stared at the onyx mask impassively before answering. "Dead." She replied in an emotionless voice.

"Obi-Wan killed her!" Vader insisted flying into a rage, but her soft spiteful voice quieted him.

"No," she hissed barely above a whisper. "She died due to tremendous stress brought on by the severe asphyxia experienced by the mother," her voice raised with every word until it was a harsh growl, "or at least that is what the med droid told me." She stalked up to him till she was staring into the black orbs covering his eyes. "Tell me Lord Vader was the peace **you** brought to **your **new Empire worth the price?" With the little shame he had left he turned away. "That is what I thought. What do you intend to do with me?" He looked back to her.

"You will return to Coruscant with me. It is the only way to insure your safety." She snorted in disgust.

"I told you before that I would not follow you down this path."

"It is the only choice open to you." He insisted.

"There is always death." She challenged him hoping it would prove her hope about him true.

"No, the galaxy needs you now more than ever." He looked out the single view port to the stars. "You can bring balance against Palpatine that I cannot."

"Emperor Palpatine has no concern for the ideals of the senator from Naboo, nor does what remains of the Senate." She shook her head. "They would never listen to me."

"But they will listen to the Lady Vader" He turned to watch her reaction and was not surprised at seeing her turn away and barely bite her lip. He was enthused that she would even consider the offer but felt trepidation when she spun back to him face set in what he recognized as her senator's mask.

"I will set my own terms, only supporting or denouncing that which I chose." She pointed a finger at him. He nodded his head in acceptance. "Furthermore, none shall have your ear or confidence before me--this includes Palpatine." She spat the name as a curse.

"What you ask is treason."

"A far lesser treason than that which you have already committed against your family."

"It will be so"

"Anytime we are alone together will also be on my terms. If you inflict your anger upon me in any way it shall be the last time you see me."

"As you wish it."

With his answer, she paused to decide if this pact with the devil could possibly have the benefits she desired. This would put her in a far better position to aid anything the rest of the delegation of 2000 initiated that she as a fugitive, which she would otherwise be, could not. However, she would be hated and despised as a traitor by the very people she sought to aide. The true cost of acceptance materialized: aside from the remnants of her husband here beside her, she would be alone in the galaxy.

When Lord Darth Vader returned to Coruscant, all of the news vids were on hand to get another glimpse of the Emperor's mysterious second. What they got was a deeper mystery as Lord Vader descended the shuttle ramp with the missing senator from Naboo on his arm. With her dressed in an elaborate black Naboo gown and an intricate hairstyle and severe makeup, the reporters could not help but comment on how the two seemed a couple. It was verified when they were announced as Lord and Lady Vader at a reception to introduce the Emperor's new system-wide governors to the senate later that day.

* * *

Bail had arrived only minutes before the party was to start. He had been forced to leave his wife and new child to attend a reception that would install men, some of whom had been the most brutal commanders in the war and all of whom where completely loyal to Palpatine, in direct control over the various star systems of the Empire. He had missed all reports of Vader's landing in his rush to the reception so it was a shock to hear the announcement or Lord and Lady Vader's arrival. There was literally only one person who could be the Lady Vader. Bail could not help but watch in a sort of terrified awe as she made her way through the room mingling along the way. He smiled, realizing that nothing had changed about the woman he knew. Where Lord Vader and Palpatine were viewed with an apprehensive awe the Lady Vader's presence had the opposite effect. The people to which she spoke relaxed and opened up as if she were an old friend.

He was shook from his thoughts when he realized that the object of his reverie was in front of him. He immediately bowed at the waist and took her offered hand.

"My Lady, it is a pleasure." He remarked before releasing her hand and rising.

"Senator Organa, the pleasure is all mine." She smiled at him sadly and he realized the depth of the sacrifices she had been forced to make. "If the rumors are to be trusted, there is more cause for celebration than just the forming of our new Empire. Is it true you and your wife have adopted?"

"Yes," Bail couldn't help but smile at the thought of his stolen heart, "a little girl."

"Wonderful, I'm sure you will make excellent parents. What is her name?"

"Leia"

"Leia" Amidala's smile froze in place as she repeated the name in a whisper. Her eyes looked into some unknown place. Her brown orbs locked back on to his pleading. "You have a holo?" Her eyes riveted to the holo as he handed it to her. He had a strong lump in his throat as he watched her memorize every detail. When she looked back as she returned the holo there was determination in those brown depths. "She is a lucky girl to grow up in a home so full of love. Have a good evening, Senator."

Bail watched in trepidation as she left him and strode straight to Vader. Apprehension turned to outright fear when she took him by the elbow and said something up towards his helmet. The fear got absolutely overwhelming when they turned and strode together in his direction. Bail thought he was experiencing the last moments of his life until they passed him and exited the ballroom.

The tension hung heavy in their transport back to 300 Imperial, formerly 300 Republic. Vader watched Amidala intensely as she stared out the window.

"What upset you tonight?" Vader asked.

"Were you aware Bail and Brea had adopted a daughter?" She replied looking at him with sadness, "He had a holo, she's beautiful."

"I had heard the rumors. Have they named the child?"

"Leia," she replied wistfully, "it was one of the names I had considered." Her tone fell. "It just reminded me that it should be us."

"You're right." The vocalizer wouldn't allow his tone to soften but Amidala swore she felt it.

"Yet another sacrifice in the name of peace for your new Empire. I'll ask you again, was it worth it?" Again he looked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

One year after the Governor's Ball –

Over the last year, the Emperor became much more reclusive placing the Vaders and Tarkin as visible figureheads of the Empire, but leaving no doubt as to whom was in control. The Emperor sent Vader on various missions to weed out the surviving Jedi. The Lady Amidala Vader is placed at the head of the Imperial Senate with Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin being her counterpart as the head of the Moff council. The two could not be more opposite if they tried. Tarkin continually undermines her attempts at budgeting relief funds for those hit hardest by the war, touting that more funding was needed to improve the militaries ability to keep the peace. Meanwhile, Amidala insists that the so-called Tarkin Doctrine went to enslave viable members of the Empire. The current meeting with Palpatine only seems to showcase these differences.

"Emperor, I must object." Amidala spoke vehemently, "The sanctions Moff Tarkin proposes will only serve to alienate non-humans against you."

"Your Majesty, these beings openly defied our laws." Tarkin spoke in a smooth, unconcerned tone. "It is my belief that the galaxy should learn the actions of few effect the many."

"Emperor, I can certainly agree that disregard for our laws must be punished, but to enslave an entire species for the actions of a few seems extreme. There are other options," Amidala started to list ideas, "trade embargoes, travel restrictions –

The Emperor held up his hand to stop her. "I understand your concerns Lady Vader, but I have to agree with Governor Tarkin on this point. The Wookiees will be enslaved to work for the good of the Empire. However, trade restrictions are a good idea as well to ensure acceptance of their plight the Wookiee home world will be interdicted." Amidala moved to speak but the Emperor cut her off with a hand. "This meeting is adjourned." Amidala curtseyed and left the throne room with Tarkin trailing closely behind.

Amidala cringed inwardly at having to share a turbolift with the vile man that was Tarkin. She immediately realized her mistake when he started talking.

"You know, my lady, that you could gain my support for these missions of mercy." He slowly moved the back of his fingers down her arm. She had to resist the urge to strike out, as he continued softly. "Some small concessions on your part could serve the foundation for large concessions on my part."

She moved out of his reach and looked at him coldly. "I have thought you to be many things Governor Tarkin, but until now I hadn't taken you for a fool. What do you think my husband would do should knowledge of this advance reach him?"

"He can do nothing; the Emperor wouldn't allow it." He stepped closer and took her chin. "You should be reasonable; this would help us both. After all, it can't be easy to have gone at least a year without any companionship"

She again removed herself from his touch and spoke in a soft but menacing tone. "First, in case you haven't noticed, my husband tends to operate under the 'It is easier to ask forgiveness' philosophy where the Emperor's pets are concerned. Secondly, I have never been so alone that I would stoop to what you propose." She snorted and looked at him derisively. "Especially with the likes of you."

Tarkin, however, only sneered at her. "Don't act so untouchable; accidents happen on Coruscant all of the time." He smiled haughtily at her. "It would be a shame if such an accident happened to you, the loved Lady of the people." She glared at him absolute menace etched on her face. The lift arriving at their destination saved him from the fact that such a look might kill.

She stopped just out side the lift and turned to Tarkin for a moment. "I wonder if anyone could weather the storm that is Lord Vader should he lose what remains of his humanity." Tarkin carried that thought back to his office in the senate building. He had presumed that the Emperor used Amidala as a means to keep Vader in check, but he had not considered what would happen if that balance was removed. It slowly occurred to him that the same entity that summarily hunted down and slaughtered the Jedi would deal with Tarkin and the rest of the bureaucrats with a brutal expediency.

These thoughts kept him preoccupied through the floor to his corner office. He was so involved in his musings that he completely ignored his receptionist and entered the office. It was in that moment, seeing Lord Darth Vader waiting behind his desk, that he understood what it was to be afraid. He was still catching his breath when the dark lord spoke. "Governor Tarkin, there are several things of import I wish to discuss with you."

Tarkin's words likewise followed Amidala back to her office. She simply nodded to her assistant as she rattled off messages and reports that had come in while she was meeting with the Emperor. Once seated at her desk Amidala took the list of messages and dismissed the assistant. Now alone she couldn't help but feel the pains of loneliness. It had, in fact, been over a year since she had felt the caress of her husband, and she, as much as anyone, had certain needs. Unfortunately, he was not able to provide for her in this way. In reality, he was barely there emotionally. She missed being Padmé and Anakin more than the sexual side of things. Lord Vader and Lady Amidala didn't talk without shrouded feelings. While through her insistence he revealed everything to her, she could not reciprocate the gesture. Her safety from Lord Vader's wrath would not protect others; should Amidala's knowledge become known to the Dark Lord heads would roll

With a sigh, she pulled up the Galactic Inquisitor, a well known holo rag, and smiled. The lead story this month was of the Organa family's trip to the Alderanian beaches. It warmed her heart, as she scrolled through the holos, to see the young Princess Leia happy as she played in the sand and surf. She stopped at a close-up image of the child. Staring, she softly grazed her fingers down the screen. It was the child's safety and happiness that kept Amidala strong. Duty imposed itself on her secret indulgence in her assistant's voice over the intercom. "My Lady, I'm sorry to interrupt, but Lord Vader is here to see you." Amidala cleared the screen before answering.

"Thank you, Gela; please send him in." Amidala replied then stood to greet her husband. She smiled when he entered she waited for the door to close and then spoke. "I was not aware you had returned. It is good to see you."

"It pleases me as well." He placed a hand awkwardly, but not without affection, on her shoulder. Amidala closed her eyes, allowing the contact to whisk her away to another time when Anakin had touched Padmé, but Anakin was dead and so was Padmé. "I would have come sooner, but I had things to discuss with Governor Tarkin."

Amdala's smile disappeared, replaced with a stern expression as she started to pace. "That man truly makes me envy your abilities." She looked back to Vader who seemed to be waiting patiently for an explanation. "I can't imagine how satisfying it would be to choke him from across the room with my mind." Vader nodded in agreement. She continued softly. "He has suggested things of a private nature between us." The mug on her desk shattered, when she looked to Vader his fists were clenched and he was shaking in rage. A moment later, he released his fists and sighed. "I will deal with this when I return."

"But you just got back." She interrupted him, but he cut off further complaint with a hand.

"An emergency distress capsule came into the system not long after I did. It appears to be from a ship thought to be lost during the war. I will be going to check for survivors." The fact that he was also being sent in case there was a Jedi aboard the ship went unsaid. He watched her discomfort at this turn of events. "You do not feel safe here." It was not a question; he knew she only felt safe in his presence these days. He assumed part of her was seeking comfort in someone she knew. Her handmaidens and Captain Typho had all been dismissed for their safety according to Amidala. He knew the real reason was that she couldn't stand the silent accusations or the looks of betrayal. All attempted correspondence with her family on Naboo went without reply. They refused to hear her side. She had probably sacrificed more than he would ever understand.

She looked at him her eyes hopeful. "The Senate is in recess for two months I could go with you. It would be a chance for me to get off this planet. I beg of you, if I stay here too much longer it will drive me insane." She had asked very little of him since his return and this, while probably dangerous, was well within his power to provide.

"Very well, prepare your things and we will take your transport to the ship." He turned from her starting out the door but suddenly turned back. "Honoghr is a rugged planet, pack accordingly."

The Emperor sat with his throne turned to the vast veiwport, watching a new chromium-coated Naboo diplomatic barge lifting for space. The ship, a gift from the current Queen of Naboo to Lady Amidala Vader, flew with such smooth perfection there could be only one being at the controls. The woman had not survived in his visions throughout the Clone Wars, but it seemed to have no impact on his vision of the future. Things would still play out as he had designed. Tarkin, on the other hand, was quite important to his plans at the moment and in the future. He slowly turned his throne from the panoramic view of Imperial Center to the man kneeling at the food of the dais. "Tell me, Governor Tarkin, have you considered how the risks you take with your life endanger my plans?"

Tarkin lifted his gaze from the floor and looked upon his master. "Forgive me, my liege; but I was not aware that I had taken –

"Fool!" The Emperor boomed. "Even I have no control over Lord Vader where she is concerned. She is, however, a useful tool in keeping him in control. Show her the respect you would a being that could order your death with just a thought. It is a necessary concession, Moff Tarkin; see that you abide to it." He waved a hand dismissively. "You may go." Tarkin rose and walked towards the entrance to the throne room enthralled with how prominently he figured in the emperor's plans. Palpatine's harsh voice stopped him just before he passed the red-robed guards. "I never said that you were irreplaceable, Governor Tarkin." Tarkin's step faltered just before he entered the turbo-lift, the statement stripping his invincibility. Palpatine turned his throne back to the viewport.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vader paced the bridge agitated; the first drop ship to land on Honoghr had failed to secure a landing zone. The bridge of the Victory-class Star Destroyer Vengeance had remained in shocked silence since transmissions from the ground had ceased. The crew found it inconceivable that a squadron from the fabled 501st had been defeated so quickly. Unbelievably, all intelligence on this planet showed it to be inhabited by sentient but non-technological species. The second squadron would be arriving at the last known location of the first squadron shortly. If this insertion did not yield better results he would be forced to lead the remaining two squadrons down himself. He stopped after turning back the other direction and moved his gaze to the command chair. Usually reserved for captains or fleet admirals, this one was occupied by the Lady Amidala, as many had come to call her. She had quickly embedded herself in the hearts of the Imperial citizens through her tireless work to better their lives. In her time on the Vengeance, the crew had fallen over themselves to please her. She in turn had shocked officers and crew when she had taken lunch in the mess with the enlisted personnel before she dined with the officers. Even the clone troopers, who were born to follow orders, took extra care with her. Vader's current concern was that she would insist on traveling to the planet with him, her own safety be damned.

"Lord Vader," the comm tech mercifully interrupted his thoughts, "they are at the LZ now." The Dark Lord strode to the comm station and spoke into the transmitter.

"Lieutenant, what is the status of Alpha squadron?" Static was his only reply for a moment, then the distorted voice of a ground officer answered.

"They're gone, my Lord." He sounded disturbed as he continued. "There's blood but no weapons or bodies; the drop ships have also been stripped of all weapons." The sound of blaster fire rattled across the comm. "Cover!" The lieutenant shouted, someone else's voice shouted out a direction, and the officer ordered to return fire.

"Status report." The Dark Lord demanded. The sounds of a pitched battle filled the bridge before the lieutenant answered. "Taking fire from unknown hostiles." Blaster fire and static interrupted him. "We're surrounded-" static interrupted again, "-eavily outnu-" More static and blaster fire echoed through the speakers. "Sir behind you-" Another voice rang across the comm followed by more blaster fire. "We're pinned-" static cut him off then blaster fire came from the speakers. "-end reinforce- uhhh" The shouting and blaster fire in the background slowly diminished into silence. Seconds stretched into long minutes as the comm tech tried to get anyone on the ground to reply. The sounds of something being dragged along the ground, likely the body of a soldier, was his only reply followed by the loud crunch of the helmet being destroyed.

Lord Vader straightened from the comm station and looked to the commander of the 501st. "Commander have the remaining troops assemble in the launch bay. I will lead you down myself." The commander nodded and left to carry out his orders. He turned to find the command chair empty and felt trepidation as likely scenarios of the Lady Vader's current actions materialized in his mind. When a cursory check of her suite and the officers and enlisted mess revealed nothing he proceeded to the hangar bay.

Vader entered the bay to find the 501st standing at attention in perfect rows to the right and left of the door creating an aisle down the middle. He strode confidently through the formation to the Commander waiting in front of a gunship. As Vader approached, the trooper executed a textbook salute and began his report. "All troops assembled as ordered, Lord Vader. Sir, if I may speak freely?" Vader nodded and waited him to continue. "My Lord these beings decimated two squadrons of the most elite troops in the Empire. Wouldn't it be prudent to eliminate a threat such as this permanently, from a safe distance?"

"You are suggesting an orbital bombardment." The Dark Lord stated.

"I know the capability hasn't been perfected but with beings as dangerous-"

"Think of what an asset they would be as allies, Commander." Vader chastised.

The commander bowed his head and stepped back. "Of course, my Lord." Turning from the Dark Lord to his troops the man started barking out orders to board the ships and be ready for anything.

Lord Vader entered the nearest transport and took one of the backwards facing seats behind the cockpit preparing for the trip to the surface. It was the figure seated at the very back next to a matte black translator droid that caused his blood to boil. He observed her clothing as he stormed to the back of the shuttle. She had dressed in a form fitting sky blue jumpsuit. Closer inspection revealed that her figure was blockier than it should be, meaning that the clothing was at least armored. He could make out the fact that she carried no blaster, in fact the droid and a light shawl folded in her lap seemed to be all she had brought with her. "Where do you think you are going?" He demanded when he was close enough to tower over her.

"It appears, Lord Vader that a military solution will not work. I am here to provide a diplomatic one before you gun down everything in the vicinity." She had not wavered or faltered under his intense gaze. When she looked up at him and raised a single eyebrow in challenge, and he knew this round was lost. "Surely you don't object to a resolution without bloodshed or a body count."

"Very well, but I will not be held responsible for the actions of the troops should anything happen to you."

She narrowed her eyes at him then spoke. "There will be no retaliation until I order it. Right, Commander Cody?" The commander, who was adjusting his safety harness, looked up wide-eyed at Amidala then Vader. The man did not get time to stutter out a reply before Vader waved him off and stalked down the aisle to sit beside the commander.

Cody watched in fearful silence as the Dark Lord dropped into the seat fastened, safety restraints, and crossed his arms over his chest--the very picture of an agitated husband. The next comments from Lord Vader would puzzle Cody for the rest of his life. "It appears, Commander, that my former master was correct One truly should avoid involvement with politicians at all cost." The shuttle lifting from the bay floor jarred the commander from further speculation brought his mind back to the task at hand.

The local Dynast watched in concealment as four more ships descended into the valley. A quick glance told her that the injured from the last engagement were being taken back to the village. The Noghri, while not advanced technologically, were not semi-intelligent brutes like Gamorreans. The planet was dying slowly. The plant life around the crash site had died first and had slowly spread outward over the next two years. Nothing as of yet could stop the regression. To the Noghri, this was a curse from these star travelers and all these invaders had been offered up to the gods. The Dynast knew that all of these travelers were not to blame but it was a small sacrifice to keep the superstitious masses pacified. These last two groups had landed in force though making an attempt at invasion. The Noghri would not stand by and let these beings gain a foothold on their world. The Dynast had been involved in the attack on the Jedi Temple two years ago, and she recognized the white armor. A runner had been sent to the next clan for reinforcements. She knew that they could probably take care of this without the help, but who or whatever was coming here intended to complete their mission at any cost.

The shuttles had landed and the ramp on the first ship lowered, but what came next surprised the clan leader. The white skeletal like warriors did not charge down the ramp as they had previously. Instead two figures, one dressed head to toe in blue and the other an awkward figure in black, descended the ramp. These two were followed by an enormous black figure with a billowing cape. The imposing black monster looked, for all they could discern, like a god, but the Noghri's gods did not allow outsiders so she gave the signal to attack.

Ten warriors attacked the three figures at once, throwing several daggers apiece. The daggers all stopped midair and fell to the ground at the intruders' feet. The large black being ignited a sword of solid light that the Dynast had seen before. Two warriors were cleaved in half before the blue figure called out and all stopped. The clan leader clearly recognized the Basic being spoken, regardless the smaller black person was already asking them in the Noghri language to stop attacking and please send someone to talk. The remaining warriors instantly found themselves pinned to the ground. The Dynast watched in shock. The black beast was surely a god to do such things, but it was the diminutive creature in blue that commanded the beast. The leader assured that the warriors not pinned were standing down and stood from her position. As she approached, she realized that the beast was in armor similar to the white ones that had proceeded. The small black being had identified itself as a protocol droid and was introducing the blue leader as Lady Amidala Vader when the Dynast stepped before them.

"I understand you perfectly." The small leader looked up at the droid then to Amidala. "There is no need for it to repeat you in our language. I am Maskhim Dynast of Clan Khim'bar and you are intruders here."

The Lady Vader stood very straight before speaking. "Dynast Maskhim we have come here in peace to retrieve the soldiers from a ship that crashed here sometime in the last three years."

The Noghri's eyes grew wide in surprise and she pointed an accusatory finger. "Then you are responsible for the death and you will be held accountable. You may yet defeat my clan but the full force of the Noghri will soon befall you." With the statement finished the small leader turned and started away.

Amidala looked to Vader in shock but he simple stood there impassive. She turned back to the clan leader and called out. "I am unaware of what death you refer to, but if there is anything we can do to stop it I will see that it is done." The Dynast stopped and turned back to Amidala and Vader. "If you will take us to the site of the problem our scientist can analyze it immediately.

The Noghri leader narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "Why should I trust you?"

Amidala smirked slightly before she answered. "Because you have likely already killed anyone else who has come here intending to help." The Dynast nodded her head and motioned for the group to follow her. Amidala motioned for the rest of the troops to disembark and follow. Throughout the trip to The Death, as Maskhim called it, no other Noghri appeared. A cursory glance to her husband assured Amidala that they were indeed under surveillance. After tracking through the dense jungle for several time parts, they came to the rim of a valley and the devastation was almost too much to bear.

Almost to the top of the rim, all plant life was dead. At the center, the wreckage of a separatist ship sat exposed among the desolate landscape. The Noghri leader explained that this was once a lush jungle, not unlike what they had just traversed. Only since the ship had crashed here had the plant life started to diminish. Of even larger concern was the fact that similar areas had sprung up all over the planet. The poisons likely carried by the wind and rain would eventually turn the lush planet into a desert, not unlike Tatooine.

Amidala took the view in slowly not saying a word as the Dynast relayed the story of her home's slow demise. When the story was done she turned to the small leader with purpose and determination. "Maskhim, we have the equipment aboard our ship to begin undoing this." She gestured to the valley. "More equipment and crews will be sent as soon as my husband returns to Coruscant. I will remain here for the next two months to oversee the initial phase of the recovery myself will a small contingent of these troops. If that meets with your approval, I would like you to have one of your subordinates show Commander Cody an ideal location for us to put a portable garrison to house myself and the troops."

The Dynast studied Amidala's face in silence before speaking. "I find your proposal to be acceptable. Raka will show your Commander a suitable site." The commander barely maintained his composure as a warrior all but materialized taking his elbow to lead him away from the valley. "Come, I will show you my village." Amidala nodded and followed the leader back into the jungle after ordering the men to take care of the accommodations. She could sense that she had nothing to fear from these beings anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had taken little time for the computer to identify the problem within a soil sample. TriHexalophine1138 a poisonous defoliant meant for the planet of Naboo during the clone wars. The transport ship _Gahenna_ had been drove to ground by a Republic Cruiser. Later a squad of troopers led by Aayla Secura dueled with Quinlan Vos for the SIP (Scientific Information Packet) that contained all information, including countermeasures, on the toxin. Secura had retrieved the SIP and returned it to the Jedi Temple but there the trail ended.

True to her word Amidala stayed as long as the recess would allow. Vader departed a month and a half before. A week later an assault ship arrived to assume escort duties for Lady Amidala. The departure from the Noghri had been an ordeal in it self. The diplomatic barge sat pristine in what had been made a landing field. It was at the end of a line of well wishers that the problem had arose, four warriors stood waiting at the edge of the ramp with duffels in hand. As repayment for the aid she had brought to Honoghr a small contingent of warriors would see to her safety and protection. Shockingly her refusals had fallen on deaf ears. Since her arrival she had been respected like a god yet now they refused her. She had been flatly told there would be no argument where her safety was concerned.

It had been nearly ten years since she had first returned from Honoghr with her new guardian angels, she realized as they joined her at the door to her office. In that time she had come to depend on the Noghri as heavily as Padmé had once depended on her hand maidens. The Noghri had also provided her with a safe haven as she now spent her spare time on Honoghr. She smiled to Raka as they entered the Grand Corridor that led to the speeder area and Amidala wondered again what had prompted Palpantine who preferred stark colors to choose the vibrant Ch'hala trees to line the corridor. The ride home was thankfully uneventful as assassination attempts had become commonplace in her life. As she rode home she wondered at her effect this last decade of her life. Despite her best efforts rights and privileges had slowly been stripped of all nonhumans, any attempt to improve life in the outer rim was quashed for military spending. Due to her status and the continued attempts on her life she now traveled the galaxy in an Imperial class Star Destroyer with an escort of three Victory Star Destroyers. Though what good it did her she couldn't tell; the entire contingent was minimally crewed. There was too much unrest in the galaxy to afford full crews to ferry her around. So instead of commanding the 62,685 crew members needed to optimally operate the ships Amidala got by with 10,355 sailors. Serenity she had promptly renamed the flag ship, in an endeavor to not instill fear when arriving in a system. It seldom worked Amidala realized that the ships were a way for the Emperor to make her look as much a bully as her husband and she had to admit the threat the ships posed snapped unethical governors into line nicely.

The shudder of the air speeder landing freed Amidala from her reverie. They had kept the same home despite repeated effort to move them into a palace. A hyperbaric chamber was installed in a spare room for Lord Vader; Amidala often slept in what was to have been the nursery. Neither had slept in their marriage bed since that fateful night. Looking at the trappings of their probably failed marriage Amidala wondered why they hadn't moved. The happiness that had once permeated these walls had long since faded and no new joys had occurred since. The two had long since drifted into a shared existence, they were comfortable together, but that was all what had in the beginning been passionate had become mechanical, much like her husband.

With a discontented sight Amidala flopped onto the couch and turned on the Holo news. Her mind drifted with glazed eyes on the screen as the announcer droned on about the coming senate session and budget defects cause by alien work strikes. Her eyes refocused as a brown haired girl ran to a fountain in what was easily recognizable as the Imperial gardens. Amidala ignored the bubbly female reporter's story about Bail Organa's return to the senate and focused on the child Leia feeling her spirits lift with the child's carefree pirouette across the grass. When the announcer moved on to the next item Amidala quickly grabbed the remote and backed up the image watching the girl dance again.

"This must stop." Amidala jumped off the couch and turned with wide eyes to her husband as he strode to her. He continued his frustration placing a hand on her shoulder. "You must let go this obsession with the Organa youngling, my love." He gently squeezed her shoulder and continued. "Princess Leia is not our child."

Her jaw worked slowly and she stepped from his grasp. "How do you know?" He lowered his hand before he replied. "I have investigated her medical records extensively. The timing of her adoption was too coincidental to leave unchecked." Her shoulders slumped and her lip quivered as she spoke. "I had always thought that maybe – the words left as she gestured to the screen. Vader stepped close and placed a hand on her shoulder and she fell into his embrace sobbing. The time stretched long before she was able to get her emotions under control. Vader had a server droid bring her some tea and he sat on the sofa with his wife for the first time that he could remember since she had returned from the medical facility on Pollis Masi.

"Why did you keep your suspicions to yourself?" he asked gently as possible. She merely shrugged. "Did you not think she should be with her real parents?" he roared.

"Her real parents are dead, or would be if she were our child." He was taken back by the fire in her tone. "And this," she gestured between them, "is no atmosphere for a child." She finished in a softer tone, "she always looked so happy. How could I jeopardize that?"

He rested his elbows on his knees and lowered his head. "You would not; it is not in your nature." "Your exhausted," Amidala realized, "when was the last time you slept?"

The black mask and helm turned to face her and she was certain he was smiling underneath. "I don't sleep well." She calmly took his hand and settled against his shoulder. They remained in that pose until morning, grieving a lost child and lost lives but taking solace in each other for the first time in years.

In the following months Amidala and Vader began to actually talk again. For the first time in years they knew each others feelings on current events and had inklings of the others personal feelings. The difference in opinions on how these events should be handled however caused many of these "conversations" to drift into the realm of a shouting match, usually because Amidala was working on something drastically against current imperial policy. She however quickly learned to deflect his ire by asking a severely technical question about one of the ships in her small fleet. Thus through some finagling many of the lacking positions aboard her ships were filled with astromechs, protocol droids and others of almost every type after they had been thoroughly reprogrammed by Vader. Palpantine's growing paranoia was a topic that they saw eye to eye on. Many of the galaxy's top politicians, engineers, scientists and weapons designers were to die at Vader's hand for what the emperor viewed as a lack of loyalty or worse the fact that they were nonhuman. Many over the next few years disappeared in the night. They along with their families were spirited away by a small Noghri commando unit. All vanished at the exact same time regardless of wither they were on the same planet or not. The fact that Amidala's small fleet only had skeleton crews manning her ships provided Vader with the perfect place to warehouse these great thinkers while they continued their work. The downside was that these vanishings qualified the rumors that Vader was the black wraith of death coming to take your soul in the night. Amongst all of this Amidala continued to speak out against further imperial restrictions on travel and trade. She also continuously traveled on low profile missions of mercy mostly in the outer rim so as not to raise the emperor's suspicions.

It is during the preparations for one of these trips that she would latter recall as a major turning point in the path of galactic history, at least to her point of view. Amidala was sitting in the command chair watching as the crew maneuvered the ship towards the hyperspace beacon that designated the safe jump zone. The droid that she had acquisitioned to survey communications aboard ship turned to speak to her as only a protocol droid can.

"Forgive the interruption mistress, but Lord Vader has requested clearance to land and a private audience with you. I have granted clearance to the command bay. Would you like me to have Lord Vader directed to a conference room."

Amidala stood before addressing the droid who reminded her so much of Threepio. "No, inform Lord Vader that I will meet him in the hanger. Captain," she turned to the young ship commander, "hold the jump until I have finished this conference with my husband."

"Of course, I will maintain our heading and speed so we may jump immediately after."

"Thank you," she nodded to the officer before leaving the bridge. By the time she got to the hanger bay a lambda shuttle had already landed next to her ship and Lord Vader stood waiting for her. "Has something I need to know come up?" She asked as she walked to him.

"Yes," he pointed at her chastising, "and I suggest you heed my warnings." She stopped dead in her tracks. He had not spoken to her in such a tone in a long time so it was with trepidation that she listened as he continued. "Intelligence has uncovered evidence that senator Mon Mothma is involved in conspiracies to overthrow the Empire. Imperial guards will move to arrest her in the morning. You're not surprised are you?" She shook her head and he continued. "All of her known associates are now suspects. I would suggest that you warn some such as Organa so that the senate is not weakened further by these arrests."

Amidala stood in silence before nodding her acceptance and bringing a comlink to her lips. "Captain"

"_Yes milady" _his disembodied voice answered back.

"There has been a change of plans. Set a course for Alderan with all possible speed. Make the jump as soon as Lord Vader's ship clears the fleet"

"_Aye aye"_

"Uncle D," Amidala looked past her husband to the man calling down from the shuttle "we need to get going." Vader took Amidala's hand, the degree physical affection available to them, and held it for a moment. Then with a twirl of his cloak he turned and entered the shuttle within a moment it was gone. As she watched the ship shrink into the distance she felt the familiar shudder and watched as the stars stretched and the ship leapt into hyperspace. Amidala contacted the captain and told him to notify her the moment they reached Alderaan.

After watching the fleet alter course and jump to lightspeed Vader turned to address his sole companion on the shuttle. "Wrenga you are well aware that while I tolerate them, I do not find your quirks amusing. I should think a wise man or at least a man who technically doesn't exist except to my mercy would be more respectful in front of my wife." Typically the man just shrugged and went about his business. Correlians whilst good at all manner of things were just too cocky to Vader's way of thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

Lady Vader 5

Bail Organa was beginning to think that his daughter's fourteenth birthday was going to a larger hassle than he first presumed. He had to admit that the argument, over having a smashball game, between Leia and her Aunts had been entertaining. The rest of the details, however, had turned into a huge hassle. The fact that Leia's birthday fell on Empire day didn't improve things. There would be planet wide celebrations for both even though most Alderanians cared little for the Empire, appearances must be kept. Worse yet was the coded message concerning Mon Mothma's discovery as a traitor. So when a palace guard burst into his office he didn't expect good news of any kind.

"Viceroy," Bail nodded for the soldier to continue, "there's a bit of a situation." At this the planetary leader raised and eyebrow and waited for the man to continue. "Well you see we seem to have lost your daughter. We were keeping an eye on her at a distance as requested when she went into her bedroom with Winter."

"I think I know were this is going," Bail interrupted the nervous guard. "She and Winter switched places on you." The man sighed and his shoulders slumped with his head nodding in acceptance. It was at this moment that the doors slammed open. The guard falling back on his training jumped before of the viceroy and drew his weapon. Upon recognition of Captain Antilles he snapped to attention.

"Viceroy," the captain started without preamble, "a contingent of Star Destroyers has come out of hyperspace and is moving into geosynchronous orbit above Aldera. I thought you should be in the ready room when they made contact."

"Of course," Organa immediately moved to follow the captain but stopped halfway out the door to address the guard, "Lieutenant I would suggest that you start checking all of the local swoop hangouts for my daughter." He looked the Lieutenant in the eye and continued, "Move fast son." The lieutenant snapped off a salute and a "Yes sir" but the Viceroy was already gone.

The ready room was awash with activity when they arrived. The com tech immediately addressed Bail. "Viceroy the fleet had identified themselves as the Crescent Moon Fleet under the authority of Lady Amidala Vader. They have also requested landing clearance and a private audience with you for the Lady Vader."

Organa's mind was full of questions but he could not deny her requests. "Give them clearance to the palace docking bays and inform security that she is coming. I will meet Lady Amidala myself and escort her to the palace." Bail beckoned Captain Antilles to follow him out the door on his way to the landing site. "Captain, check the guards' progress in finding Leia and tell them to double their efforts and their speed."

Lelila, aka Leia Organa, First Crown Princess of Alderan, was doing her best to blend in and stand out at the same time. The swoop crowd, as they were referred to derisively at court, were perhaps more cliquish about outsiders than the debutants Leia was usually forced to hang out with. The want to blend in was due to her "skins" as the racers often called the leather pants and jackets worn by swoop racers. While most were scuffed and discolored from wear and tear hers always returned to a gleaming white despite Leia's efforts to the contrary. The Princess had also painted lines across her face and put in contacts in an attempt to hide her true identity. She expected to stand out however due to her skill. Leia had an uncanny skill when it came to flying swoops she seem to know what to do long before it became crucial.

So it was that she stood at the edge of the circle around the guy taking entry fees for this underground race. She let the crowd dissipate before handing the man her money. He recognized her instantly.

"So Lelila, you gonna let these bums try to win their money back." He leered at her.

"I don't recall ever taking any money." She admitted. He laughed. "Unclaimed winnings are property of the house." Leia shook her head and replied bitingly, "you're slum."

He snorted derisively, "and you're just a spoiled little rich girl down to play with the helps children. Did you think by not claiming your winnings that they wouldn't lose all that hard earned money?" She shook her head as she walked away. She had thought that they would get their money back. Despite her hard work she was still very naïve. Leia vowed that if she won this time she would donate the money to one of the charity organizations.

She did her best to wipe these troubling ideas from her mind as she eased her swoop into starting position. The swoop, an old highly modified scout model, was one of her most treasured possessions along with a small japor snippet that had come from her birth mother. Her father had given the trinket to her on her eleventh birthday believing her finally mature enough to understand its importance and not to misplace it. She reached up to finger the snippet now for luck and briefly wondered if her real mother would have approved of her racing. After all her birth father had been a pilot on a medical transport in the clone wars. She jerked back to reality with the sound of sirens and the yells of her fellow racers of "security" and "scatter." And like a covey of game fowl they all went in different directions.

Leia's heart hardened into a large lump at the base of her throat as she swung the bike off a main street and into an alley gunning the throttle as she straitened out. A quick glance over her shoulder revealed that she was indeed being followed. Leia drifted the swoop around a corner to another alley. She could simply not get caught again. She juked back to the left onto a main thoroughfare and shot between two elevated walk ways. The last time the planetary tabloids had smeared it everywhere and her father who she loved most dearly had taken public punishment for allowing her to act in such a manner. While sliding around another hairpin turn she chanced a look back to see that her pursuit had not waned and her pursuers were in fact Palace Guards. She would not embarrass him again Leia decided as she pushed the speed far beyond the limits of sanity making another turn angling back toward the palace.

Bail was nervous as he watched the gleaming Naboo Diplomatic barge lower onto its landing struts. He and Amidala had once been very close however since her alignment with Lord Vader she had for the most part kept her distance. Bail had also kept a distance for reasons that would earn him an instant death sentence should they become known to Lord Vader. He quickly buried these troubling thoughts as the ramp lowered to reveal the Lady Vader dressed in traveling robes that were simple in design but elegant in material. He bowed as she descended the ramp two diminutive beings following in her wake.

"Lady Vader this is an unexpected honor," he started the dance that served as conversation between diplomats, "we hope you can join us for the Empire day celebrations tomorrow and on a smaller note the Princesses birthday."

"I would be especially honored to join in your celebrations Viceroy Organa," Amidala followed his lead for the moment, "first; however, there are several things I need to discuss with you, in private."

"Certainly," Bail gestured toward the entrance to the bay, "if you would follow me, my offices are very secure." Amidala fell into step with him as they exited the hangar and started down the path to the palace. The two old friends made polite small talk, as the path meandered through the gardens on its way to the palace, speaking of the upcoming celebrations and his daughters past antics. Half way to the Palace Amidala stopped suddenly to look at a small rock garden allowing Organa to get several steps ahead of her. She had knelt to get a closer look at a small flower growing up through the rocks by the time he turned back. She looked up to him and smiled. "It's a funnel flower, from Tatooine." He informed her.

"Yes," her smile deepened as she stood, "an admirer of mine once presented me with one." It was at that moment that a white swoop bike shot in between them before angling towards the speeder bays. The vortex following the vehicle caused their clothes and hair to flutter after it. Amidala Bail and her two guards stood in stone faced shock for a moment before two military speeder bikes followed the first with more altitude. Amidala turned back from watching the two military bikes with an odd look on her face, "dare I ask?"

"Swoop racers," Bail grimaced, "there's been an outbreak since that holo came out."

"Of course," she sighed, "the same thing has happen on Coruscant. So," She looked at him hopeful, "when will I get to meet your daughter?"

Leia didn't give the two figures in the gardens a second thought after using them to delay her followers. They would gain altitude to avoid the two walkers. Their lag would present the opportunity to evade them once and for all. She skimmed the top of the speeder bay then cut all forward thrust as the neared the edge. The swoop dropped over the front opening and she deftly swung a 180 degree turn before entering the bay. The palace guards having lost sight of her missed this move entirely and continued at full speed after clearing the bay. She proceeded to the back row of speeders were she usually parked to find Winter waiting. Leia stripped off her helmet and jacket leaving her in a white tank top and the white leather pants and boots then jumped in front of Winter. "You should have seen it –

She was interrupted when Winter immediately started wiping her face with a wet rag. "Leia you have no idea how much trouble we are in right now." She then ripped the wig off Leia's head and grabbed her arm moving briskly towards a secret passage that would take them near Bail's study. "The palace guard has been looking for you for several hours and to make matters worse Lady Vader surprised us with an unplanned visit." Leia's head shot up at mention of her hero in the senate to find Winter holding out a dress. "You don't have time to change so put this on over your clothes and lets hope that no one else notices," she scrunched up her nose as Leia donned the dress, "you smell like fuel." Winter produced a small bottle of deodorizer and sprayed her a few times. "There," she stopped Leia at the exit to the secrete passage, "I think we might actually get away with this." Winter finished sizing her up.

"Why is the Lady Vader here?" Leia asked as they eased into a subdued pace in the Palace hallways.

"I don't know," Winter replied, "but she hasn't visited since the Clone Wars so it must be important."

"Do you think," Leia suddenly realized they weren't in the safety of the passage and lowered her voice, "do you think it has something to do with Mon Mothma?" Winter merely shrugged as they rounded a corner and started down the corridor to Bail's office. Winter was relieved to notice that their timing had been perfect as Bail the Lady Vader and her two body guards were coming form the other direction. Winter and Leia looked at each other to breathe a sigh of relief and Winter's eyes went wide. "Leia, the contacts," she whispered under her breath then dutifully turned to meet the Viceroy and Lady. Leia for her part acted like she had something in her eyes in an attempt to get the contacts out.

Amidala was curious about the two girls waiting in front of the Viceroy's study. One with light blonde hair had all the regal bearing and poise one would expect from a planetary princess. The other currently fidgeting with her eyes seemed very tomboyish at a distance and there was some thing not quite right about her attire for this situation, probably a close friend of the princess.

"My Lady," Bail started as they neared the duo, "it is my pleasure to introduce Winter," he gestured to the blonde haired girl, "a close family friend." The teenager curtsied and Amidala bowed her head. "This of course," he continued placing his hand one the other girls shoulder "is my daughter Leia." The tomboyish girl chose that moment to look up straight into the Lady's eyes. Amidala's breath caught in her throat, as she looked into the most familiar brown eyes. She shook her head slightly to clear her mind and returned the princess's genuflection.

"I am so pleased to finally meet you." The princess gushed, "I am a great admirer and have studied your career from the beginning of the Empire." She took on a pensive look and continued. "I have had trouble finding anything from before then though; there is so much I want to ask you."

The Lady smiled and placed a hand on Leia's shoulder as she replied, "And I would genuinely like to hear and answer all I can latter but for now your father and I have important matters to discuss."

Bail nodded in agreement as he pressed his hand to the pad that unlocked the office then turned to Leia. "Stay here please you and I need to discuss your friend Lelila's swoop antics as soon as the Lady Amidala and I are finished." The princess's slightly disturbed face did not escape Amidala as Bail gestured for her to enter. She instead waved him ahead and turned to speak to her protectors then moved to enter the office. Amidala stopped as she passed Leia to whisper in her ear. "You know that if you'd feather the throttle through the turns you could retain better control." Leia's mouth dropped open and she turned just in time to see the door close.

"Let us drop all pretenses and talk Bail," Amidala started after they had seated themselves in a pair of comfortable chairs. "I'll assume you know all about Mon," he nodded so she continued, "What I am about to ask you will sound harsh and aggressive but I think you will be able to see the need. You need to distance yourself from Mon's politics and her supporters to move towards a middle ground." Bail looked at her slightly shocked. "Furthermore you will need to limit your involvement with the rebellion for a time until suspicion over your loyalties has waned." With that statement he was openly shocked and she smiled at his discomfort. "I am not a fool Bail I knew perfectly well that you Garm and Mon would continue what we started."

"Amidala what your asking," he slowly recovered form his shock, "goes against my personal beliefs and the beliefs of my people. I am not sure I can condone such actions."

"I understand," she sighed, "believe me I know more than most what it is to put aside your convictions. Discovering Mon's treachery will greatly weaken the senates influence with the Emperor. To lose another figurehead such as you would be devastating."

Bail bowed his head in thought, "will you allow me some time to consider this?"

"Absolutely," Amidala said standing, "I'll stay for the Empire day celebration and expect an answer before I leave." She finished starting towards the door signifying the end of the meeting.

Bail met her at the door and opened it for her before asking, "Where were you going before you detoured here?"

"Tatooine."

His mind staggered at the thought of what could be discovered there. "Dreadful place I've always heard."

"It is more harsh than dreadful, but I have fond memories of the planet and the people are in need of aide."

"Then we will be sure to add to your supplies before you leave. Winter," he called the teen from the couch across the hall were she sat waiting with Leia, "Would you show the Lady to a suite of rooms were she can be comfortable during her stay." Winter lead the small party away and Bail gestured for Leia to enter the office. He did not speak until the door closed behind him. "Do you have any idea how lucky you are?"

Amidala thought over diner as she watched the Noghri sweep the suites for the second time. It was obvious that Bail was lost in thought; no doubt ponder how to proceed with the knowledge that had been presented to him. Amidala was impressed by the sheer number of questions and views the Princess had set forth at dinner. She found herself uncomfortable in the spotlight of Leia's adoration, for some unknown reason she was afraid of not living up to the girl's expectations. The striking resemblance to herself at that age brought the old suspicions of Leia's parentage to the surface. Worse, Raka had been on edge since meeting the Princess about something not smelling right. Amidala still had trouble with some of the Noghri's quirks but she knew that they relied heavily on their keen since of smell. She suspected it would iron itself out when they meet the princess to tour the gardens in the morning.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Amidala occupied one of a series of benches just inside the entrance to the southern gardens. The troubling thoughts of the last few days weighed heavily on her mind. The Noghri still agitated waited by the entrance affording her some privacy. She could not help but notice the many traits of both herself and her husband that the young Princess possessed. Sneaking out in the guise of a friend and her extensive thoughts on civil rights and politics were all textbook Amidala. Swoop racing and the insistence that something should be done to instantly right the wrong were pages right out of her husband's book. Worst of all the physical resemblance was uncanny. The Lady was saved from further introspection as the object of her litany swept between Raka and his second. Amidala's attention focused instantly on Leia so she missed the glance and nod of agreement the Noghri shared.

"I am terribly sorry you had to wait my Lady," Leia started, "it took longer to finish my morning duties."

Amidala waved away her concerns. "I enjoyed the solitude,' she replied, 'its not often I am left to just enjoy the scenery." They continued their light banter as they proceeded into the gardens. The conversation soon proved to be a battle of wills; Leia pestering Amidala for information on Imperial policy and the Senate. Amidala fought back however with questions of school, friends and of course boys. Leia guarded her private life intensely at first but soon started to give up snippets here and there. Amidala also soon found herself divulging her own past explaining her tenure as Queen of Naboo and subsequent appointment as senator. She smiled at Leia's wide eyes when she described her husband as a dashing blue eyed thrill seeker after describing their courtship sans a few delicate details.

"But the suit?" Leia queried then caught herself. "Forgive my rudeness; it is not my place to question." Amidala waved her apologies away before she answered.

"It became necessary in the final days of the Clone Wars," she closed her eyes then continued, "at the same time as I lost our child I also lost my husband." Amidala shuddered when a pair of thin arms encircled her. She regained her strength before looking into comforting brown orbs set in a kind face. She wrapped her arms around the girl giving a tight squeeze before easing Leia to arms length with her hands on her shoulders. "There is no reason to discuss such dreadful events," she smiled conspiratorially, "so tell me about this boy who's caught your eye." Amidala couldn't help but laugh as Leia turned the most fantastic shade of red.

* * *

The trip through the gardens had been more refreshing that a month at a spa or one of the resort worlds. It had been so long since she had been able to speak of such frivolous things as boys and hair styles. She was amazed by how easily she and the Princess had spoken to each other; they somehow instinctively trusted each other. Amidala allowed herself to wonder briefly if she would have shared similar conversations had her own child lived. She looked up watching the Noghri sweep the suites yet again and noticed that Raka was if anything more agitated. She had noticed a difference in the positions they had taken after Leia had arrived. They had in fact situated themselves in such a way as to protect them both and not just Amidala as was their norm. Believing they had picked up on her affection for the Princess she resolved to ask Raka what was bothering him after checking her messages on the portable hyperspace comm. The Noghri finished their sweep and Raka came to stand before her. She glanced up and smiled, "just a moment Raka I want to check these messages."

"It won't wait my Lady," he growled, "There is treachery afoot here. The Princess is not who you think she is."

"I am well aware that Leia is not my daughter, Raka" Amidala replied dismissively.

"But," Raka shook his head, "she is your child my Lady."

She looked to him with sad eyes, "I truly wish she was but –

"She is yours," he insisted, "her scent is as clear to me as if she were my own daughter."

Amidala's eyes widened at the admission. She slowly slumped back into the couch. Incomprehension settled over her being and then recognition. She had known somehow she had always known. She thought back to that day which she had pushed so far out of her mind. She had buried the memory so deep for so long that now she couldn't truly recall what had transpired in that medical suite. The Emperor would bare the brunt of her anguish on this matter. Bail was the most immediate target of her ire and he would not escape unscathed and Lord Vader. Amidala realized immediately that no one could know especially if she had inherited her true father's gifts. The Emperor would twist and use her just as he had Vader. Vader would blindly turn her over to Palpantine for the 'good' of the galaxy. The Lady solidified her resolve and straitened her back looking at Raka. "No one can know. If you ever honored our friendship this must not get out."

"I will do whatever you ask but –

"No, you have seen her she is happy, the perfect childhood," she looked at him with stern eyes, "it is not to be endangered."

"And Lord Vader?" he questioned.

"Can never know," She insisted, "will you see that the other Noghri respect my wishes on this matter?" He reluctantly nodded his head as tears slowly traversed her face. "I need to contact the Captain. Get me an immediate audience with Organa."

"As you wish," he replied then left to carry out her wishes. Amidala activated the portable holocom and waited to see Captain Rosser. The protocol droid that worked the comm. system soon appeared before her. "Oh my," it flustered, "Lady Vader how may I help you."

"Tell the Captain to load all of the things for Tatooine onto one ship and send it ahead. The rest of us will return to Coruscant immediately."

"Of course mistress," it cocked its head as only a protocol droid could. "Is everything alright mistress?" Amidala whispered no as she cut the connection.

* * *

Bail Organa was speaking with his most trusted advisers when the door opened and Lady Amidala Vader entered flanked by her two body guards. The blatant lack of respect was something that could have been expected from Lord Vader but not the Lady. The cold look in her eyes struck him lack a blow to the chest and when she spoke the room shook from her soft voice. "Leave us," she demanded looking at the gathered men and women. They looked as a collective to Bail who nodded his agreement.

Bail moved closer as the others left it did not escape him that her guards made no move to leave her side. He spoke as the doors closed. "My Lady this is most un – Her hand cracked across his face akin to a bolt of lightning the sound reverberating through the room as thunder.

"I am going to speak you are going to listen." She ordered the Viceroy, "I will expect completely honest answers to the questions I ask or so help me you will feel the full wrath of Lord Darth Vader." With the end of her opening statement she started to pace. "You will do as I asked and take a more pro Imperial stance. You will limit your involvement with the rebellion and distance yourself from Mon Mothma's policies and associates." She stopped and looked him square in the eye.

"I cannot, my convictions will not allow it," he blustered but again her hand lashed out striking like a pit viper in the dark and effectively silencing him.

"Where were these convictions fourteen years ago when you stole my daughter?" She queried and his eyes widened. "I shudder to think what would happen to you should her real father find out." The fear in Bail's eyes was palpable, she moved in for the kill. "Why would you do this to a friend?"

He slowly sank to the floor shaking his head. "You died," he let out a long sigh, "shortly after giving birth and at the time we couldn't wait. The droids must have been mistaken. The Jedi insisted that the child be hidden from the Emperor at that time we didn't realize that your husband had survived. Brea and I had been planning to adopt a child so I agreed to take her. None of us knew you had survived until you showed up at the governors' reception. You stood at Vader's side and have since."

She nodded in understanding as she sank into a chair across from him. "You couldn't trust me not to turn her over."

"What do you intend to do?"

She looked at the floor then back to Bail. She bore the despondent look of many of the refugees he had seen; like she had seen paradise but could never get there. "Nothing, she is loved here and she loves it here, for that I thank you. I will not destroy her life just to satiate my own desires."

He grimaced, "Yoda says that she might be the galaxy's last hope." Amidala did not analyze the statement fully.

"Yoda survived the purges?"

"Yes, both he and Obi-Wan survived that I know of."

"Where are they now?"

"Yoda went to Dagobah; I think it is his home. Obi-Wan," he looked in her eyes searching for and finding the kinship they had always shared as defenders of freedom. "Obi-Wan went to Tatooine."

"Back to the beginning," she chuckled, "he would certainly be safe there; Vader will never return to that planet."

Bail slowly nodded his head, "he said as much when he left. I will abide your wishes Lady Vader and make the policy changes you have suggested."

"Good, she will be much safer this way. If you will excuse me something has come up and I must return to Coruscant immediately."

"Of course," he replied haven rose from the floor he held out his hand to her, "we do hope you will return for another visit. I know it would mean a great deal to Leia."

"As it would me," she intoned taking his hand as a friend once again, "but it might be some time before my heart can bare it. You will tell her goodbye for me, I don't think I can."

"I will." She nodded and left the room the two guards falling into step behind her. Bail moved to the window that overlooked the gardens leading to the landing pads. He was so intent in his thoughts that Leia entered unheard.

"Did I miss her?" Bail jumped at Leia's question.

"I am afraid so my dear." He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders and turning back to the window just in time to see the chromium plated diplomatic barge lift clear of the VIP bay. "She was rather rushed and rather perturbed; something must be going down on Coruscant. She wanted me to tell you goodbye for her."

"Oh," Leia said dejected and held up a flimsy, "she left a note saying that if I ever needed anything to just contact her. I had a question."

"Perhaps next time," he gave her a shake and turned towards the door, "come on your aunts have a dress for you to wear to the celebration tonight. Rouge mentioned that you should come by and try it on."

"Aww but Dad," she groaned attempting to escape his grasp.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Amidala spent the return to Coruscant locked in her state room. Only Raka was allowed in and then merely to bring her food. She had decided to spend the transit alone in her anguish giving herself time to get adjusted to this new information. She was angry, that she knew, but at whom should her anger be directed. So many things had occurred to bring them all to this dreary destination.

The invasion of Naboo by the Trade Federation was likely the shatter point that had set her on the path she now stood. Were it not for their unlawful action she would likely never have met the Jedi Qui Gon Jin or Obi-wan Kenobie. The young queen would have certainly never been to Tatooine. Though there was a busted Hyperdrive behind that particular detour; was this all a galactic joke brought on by a faulty hyperdrive. Although without Master Jin's involvement a very young Anakin Skywalker would not have returned to Coruscant with them. That kind boy would have never met the kindly senator Palpantine.

Palpantine, the Emperor to be sure had orchestrated the fall of all she had known. He had carefully maneuvered the entire galaxy like the pieces on a dejarik board. All the times he had spoken to her like a kindly uncle giving advice to a young novice following the path of the righteous in the name of her people. This was not the first time she would curse the naivety that had enabled her to call the no confidence vote against Valorum. In hind sight his subtle words were so easily identified. How easy it had been for him to twist meanings and minds against those in his path, Anakin in particular.

Anakin; it ultimately fell to him. Why didn't he trust her with his fears? Why didn't she insist that he listen to her fears about the government? So many why's and ifs that one truly could not speculate how things might have turned out, but ultimately it had been Anakin's decisions, those split second acts that had brought them to this place in this time. He would be the one to bear the brunt of her ire.

The two ships of the Crescent Moon Fleet exited hyperspace at the navigation buoys designated for military vessels and proceeded into orbit above Coruscant. Amidala thought on how much she had come to hate the planet and how if she were given the chance she would likely spend the majority of her time on Honoghr. She looked down through the magnetic field at the planet that was the quote unquote bright shining center of the galaxy and all she could see was a cesspool of corruption and evil. "Raka," she called to the Noghri warrior who had protected her for the last decade or so, "I would like to avoid any crowds and go home." He nodded and continued to prep the diplomatic barge.

The trip to the penthouse apartment had passed without incident, but as Amidala followed two of the four Noghri into her home she found that even this place did not afford her the comfort it once had. She was however given only an instant for these thoughts before she was unceremoniously shoved to the floor against the wall and held by a pair of strong hands. When she was finally able to see she noticed that it was in fact two of her guards holding her down with one hand and slowly scanning the room through the sights of their blasters. Then the other two pounced from the edges of the room to the couch. After the brief sounds of a tussle she was helped up only to see Raka and his compatriot dragging a large brown haired man from the other side of the couch. Amidala took a minute to straighten her clothes. "Turn on the lights," she ordered looking to the man who had somehow been bound and gagged in a matter of seconds and she again marveled at the skills of the Noghri. "Sit him up and remove the gag, he cannot tell us who he is if he is unable to speak."

"Search the rooms and find how he got in," Raka ordered the other three guards as he removed the gag "overlook nothing and check every possibility." He gave the man a piercing look, "what is your name?"

The man huffed derisively, "I don't answer to- Raka's fist cut off any arrogant remark immediately upon connection with the man's gut.

"Your scent is familiar which means you have been in close proximity with The Lady before. You will admit who you are eventually." Raka cocked his fist for another strike.

"Wait Raka," Amidala cut in. "You were with my husband before we left, weren't you?" The man said nothing and Raka's muscles tightened in anticipation.

"His name is Wrenga Jixton and yes he was with me when we spoke last," Vader's mechanical voice boomed from the door. "I sent him here, he will be aiding in several of our activities. I intend to have him operating from Honoghr with the Noghri squads." The Dark Lord pointed to Wrenga as he neared the group, "you had better learn to follow my wife's orders or I suspect you will find yourself in an uncomfortable situation at the hands of Raka."

The man shrugged, "I didn't know how much to say. I thought it better to err on the side of caution." He moved to stand and Raka helped him up and removed the bindings. "My Lady," he bowed deeply, "Wrenga Jixton at your service, you may call me Jix." His accent was unmistakable.

One delicate eyebrow rose and Amidala turned slowly to look at her husband. "A Correllian, you expect me to tolerate a Correllian after what I've been dealing with." She exhaled in a huff and left to her bedroom unable to deal with so much at the moment.

Vader turned to Jixton, "Raka will familiarize you with the operations." He turned towards the bedroom then looked back in afterthought and pointed at Jix, "no dancers Jixton, not ever again." Then he turned and followed his wife.

He waited until the door closed behind him then stood before her with hands at his waist, "Explain."

Amidala looked up at him from her place on the bed undoing her braids and her eyes narrowed. She slowly stood and faced him her stance threatening. "Do not begin to think that you can speak to me in that tone and get away with it." She punctuated her statement by jabbing a finger into his chest just above the suit controls. "I saw the way our lives would have been were it not for your failures." She landed another poke on his chest. "Now leave I want to get some sleep."

Hours later she found him standing on the balcony looking towards the Jedi Temple. "Sorry," she spoke just above a whisper, "it was uncalled for and cruel. I shouldn't have said it."

"But ultimately true." He was facing her now. "I have been thinking about what could have been."

"And?" she asked stepping closer and taking his hand.

"All we have sacrificed has been for the betterment of the galaxy. The Empire has brought peace and prosperity to places that have never had it before and I would not trade that."

She closed her eyes and exhaled slowly attempting to expel her exasperation. "All of these years and you still don't get it." She looked up to his face through the black lenses of the face mask and into the depths of his eyes. "I have always stood by you and I always will, because," she paused and her face softened, "I love my husband." She squeezed his hand knowing he would get the gesture then released him and walked to the rail looking over the city. "So tell me about your Correllian."

"He was a sergeant in the stormtrooper forces though he was far too much of a free thinker to serve there. I found him a few years back and he has proven to be a talented operative. I intended to place him in your staff after he finishes his current assignment in a few months. He can go places and does not stand out like the Noghri do because he is human. Furthermore he is unquestioningly loyal. Now, do you intend to tell me what is bothering you? It is more than anger over things that I have done."

"I am a woman. It's my prerogative to me mad for no reason."

Several days later Amidala was touring the construction on the new wing of the Imperial Hall of Heroes anonymous in the hood of her cloak. It was an establishment she had never been able to truly get behind. She had trouble with the Imperial Hall of Heroes mainly because as far as she was concerned most of the people venerated in it should be on trail as war criminals. She would be hard pressed to deny that the architecture throughout the halls was magnificent and she soon found herself enjoying the beauty of the place.

She spent time thinking on what her husband had said as she watched the Wookie slaves work, and she wanted to cry. Thankfully a commotion amongst the officers and stormtroopers caught her attention. She watched astonished as the troopers proceeded to beat a young officer down then drag and stand him against a wall. The troopers acting under the orders of a commander proceed to line up as a firing squad. She slowly came back to reality as the officer called out the cadence.

"Ready,"

The young man looked to his killers.

"Aim"

He squeezed his eyes shut preparing for the blaster bolts about to sear through his body.

"STAND DOWN!" A female's voice ordered, across the floor everything stopped the entire work force turned to look at Amidala. The Stormtroopers due to years of conditioning immediately snapped to attention. The commander shook with rage as he waited to see what woman would have the audacity to interrupt him. He snapped out the instant she came into view.

"Who do you think you are?" The commander snapped out just as she stepped into view. She stepped up to the commander, who stared down with hands on his hips, and removed the hood.

"I am Lady Amidala Vader, and whoever you are you should be at attention." The commander slowly came to attention.

"Commander Nyklas at your service," he answered derisively, "I was in the process of disciplining this traitor when you stopped me."

"And what was his act of treason?"

"Lieutenant Solo stopped me from destroying one of these unruly beasts and allowed it to escape."

"I see, you may return to your duties Commander Nyklas, I will deal with Lieutenant Solo." She started towards the young officer who had by this point slumped to the floor.

"But my Lady I must- Amidala looked back with scalding eyes. "That will be all Commander."

The Commander inhaled deeply then turned and stalked away. Amidala made her way to the injured Lieutenant and knelt before him gently cleaning his injured face with a handkerchief. It was obvious that the deep cut across his chin would need more than she had available. "What is your name Lieutenant?" He looked up through swollen eyes at her.

"Han Solo, milady," he rasped out his attempt at a bow stopped in pain. She looked to Raka who had quickly aligned the rest of her guard and started checking the rest of the Lieutenant's body for injuries.

"Several ribs are cracked, maybe broken," he looked at her questioningly, "medical attention would be best but he appears to be hardy for a human, and the quicker he gets off planet the better."

"The good Commander will certainly be out for blood." She thought for a moment, "Where is the Wookiee he saved?" One of the other guards spoke up.

"There is a slight blood trail leading that way milady I could easily track him."

"Do it Kavish, I doubt he went far Wookiees are far too honorable to leave a being who save their life. Keep in touch with Raka." The young Noghri nodded his head then disappeared.

"Raka see to it that he and his friend get passage to a non imperial world," She gently touched Solo's cheek; it appeared he had passed out from the pain. "I wish you luck Han Solo. Come Varika, Kazkee, let's get back home."

She moved to stand but a hand shot out and grabbed her arm halting her progress both she and sat shocked at the speed with which the appendage had moved. Solo pulled her closer gently while leaning forward himself, "won't forget this," he managed to rasp out before falling back against the wall. Amidala smiled and looked to Raka shaking her head.

"The Empire needs more men like this not less." Raka patted her softly on the shoulder. "You should go milady." She immediately stood and left the area Varika and Kazkee following. Hours later Amidala looked up from a desk full of data pads to see Raka and Kavish come in. Raka looked at her and gives a slight nod that the mission was accomplished.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The night was fairly young on the southern side of Corel. This area having the spaceport was not the most glamorous, but certainly the most colorful part of Correllia's capital city. Row after row of warehouses hangars and flight pads only interrupted by Pilots' Row that is in turn nothing but cantinas and dance clubs, some which are legend others whose names change constantly. Thursday night with throngs of students from local universities Pilots' Row becomes an unparalleled den of youthful debauchery and usually stays that way through the weekend.

Wrenga Jixton sat alone at a table in Ma Crosby's one of the legendary cantinas. It was in fact where Wrenga had bluffed his way in underage to get his first drink among other firsts. He had several time parts before his meeting with Vader so he had contacted a companion for a drink and if time permitted, if not there was always after the meet. At this time of day the clientele is less than desirable but that wasn't what had caught his attention. The young woman walking with the bundle held his attention all the way across the room till she sat at his table. She was dirty and her once nice clothes were tattered. The gaunt face and sunken bloodshot eyes of a spice addict had rendered him somewhat speechless. He was not aware that it had gotten this bad. That she was now just a shadow of her former beauty made it worse he decided. His eyes traveled to the bundle she held and widened realizing it was a child.

"It's yours," she started, "I found out a few weeks after you left." It had been almost a year he realized. This last mission had taken longer than anticipated.

"What should we do?" he asked, afraid of her answer.

"Do what you want. I just heard from these black market guys, I meeting them after I leave here."

"Wait, what do you need from guys like that?"

"The child you can get top credit for a healthy child." Wrenga felt chills go up his spine. So it was about the habit.

"How much," he asked coldly. "Five thousand creds" she stated firmly.

Wrenga reached into an inside coat pocket pulled out a wad of credits and counted some bills onto the table. The relief in her eyes sickened him. After she had placed the child in his arms he looked up at her, "What's his name?"

"I didn't name him. I wasn't concerned." That said she turned and walked away. He watched her go straight to the bar talk to a Rodian then walk out. After a pause the rodian followed her out the door casually watching the rest of the bar.

Wrenga shook his head and looked down to the child in his arms, his son. I was not prepared to be a father when I woke up this morning, he thought.

"Well," Wrenga said looking at his son, "you're gonna need a name." Wrenga slowly looked around the cantina. "You know that this has been the location of a lot of firsts for me. Had my first drink here, my first dance out on that floor, picked up my first dancer here which took talent 'cause this place doesn't have dancers, and now my first child." He cocked an eyebrow at his son; it felt right to classify him that way. "Well, what you think about Crosby in homage to the place where you were born, well figuratively any way." Wrenga looked to the door as it suddenly occurred to him that he had to meet with Vader before long.

After hurrying to his room Wrenga had taken medium duffel and arranged it with towels as a way to carry his child in concealment. He had somehow beaten Vader to the meet. After stashing Crosby out of the way he proceeded to insure the abandoned warehouse was secure and sat to wait for Lord Vader.

* * *

Lord Vader was in a bad mood the rebel problem was getting worse. There were rumors of an alliance between the different planetary sects. The preliminary meeting between the different sects had occurred on Bespin at Cloud City. There were also the terrorist activities of the Red Hand squadron from Bel Iblis's Corellian faction. He moved ghost like through the streets of Corel's warehouse district using the force to hide his presence. As he approached the decided meeting place Vader immediately recognized Jixton's presence in the force it was the other odd or liquid presence that gave him pause. If it was another dancer or worse so help him Jixton would be punished. No, it was a child Jixton might still be punished.

Vader seemed as always to simply materialize before Wrenga's eyes. "Hello Uncle D"

"I'm in no mood for your quirks Jixton."

"Sorry," Wrenga replied in a noncommittal way. Watching as Vader stalked to the place he had stashed Crosby, and stopped glaring at the bag.

"You should know better than to try and hide such things from me," he looked straight at Wrenga then spoke, "Whose child is this?"

"Well, you see…" Vader in an unusual act of mercy interrupted him.

"It's yours."

"Yeah" Wrenga said defeated. Vader looked back to the bag that cunningly concealed the child. The force was speaking to him about this child, but it was vague as was the child. This child's presence in the Force was fleeting or wispy. The child would be important to him in the future, perhaps follow in his father's footsteps. A thought occurred to him. Vader brought his comlink to the mouthpiece of his mask and activated the secure line.

-"Yes Lord Vader"-

"Have a shuttle with a droid pilot sent to meet me." Then as an afterthought, "Have Dr. Feraan gather her personal effects and accompany the shuttle. Also have the medical supplies for Honoghr placed on board."

-"Yes, milord."-

"Contact me when you have a timetable."

-"Right away milord."- The dark lord turned back to Jix.

"You will be traveling to Honoghr where you will setup commando units with the Noghri warriors." Wrenga raised an eyebrow.

"Honoghr, does the Lady know?" Wrenga asked with raised brows. "She won't like this."

"Leave that to me."

"What's with the doc?"

"I will give a full briefing when the shuttle arrives."

-"Lord Vader"-

"Report."

-"The shuttle should arrive within an hour."-

"Very well, have it meet me at my private hanger."

-"As you wish milord."-

Vader cut the com and turned his attention back to Jix. "You have thirty minutes to meet me at the hanger." Jix nodded before turning to grab the duffel housing a still sleeping Crosby. When he turned back Vader had disappeared. Wrenga shook his head and headed for his hotel room.

Wrenga was five minutes late when he strolled into the hanger luckily he did beat the transport shuttle. That did not matter to Vader who whirled on the operative. "You are not the only member of the empire who is a single parent Jixton. Others don't let it interfere with their duties I will expect no different from you. Consider this your warning."

Wrenga simply nodded his head then looked up to the sound of repulsors as the shuttle descended into the hanger. Immediately after the shuttle had settled on its landing struts the ramp lowered and a tallish woman in a dark blue imperial medical service uniform with cinnamon brown hair walked down the ramp and crisply saluted Lord Vader.

"Lord Vader, Dr. Breanna Feraan reporting as ordered." The dark lord nodded then began his briefing outlining how Wrenga would be training and conducting commando and other missions with the Noghri. He also explained that it would be her duty to see to the health and recovery of the soldiers before and after these missions. He also made it clear that this mission was strictly off the books and that her identity would be erased from all but his personal records. He also explained that this would be a long term duty and she should not accept it lightly.

"It would be my honor to serve in this capacity, am I to assume this is why the learning material on the Noghri was sent to me." She stated.

"Indeed, you will report to Wrenga for anything except his own health for that you report to me. He is in charge. You will also assist him with his child. Make sure he doesn't do anything wrong. This will not be like fleet duty there will be considerable down time. Furthermore, you will likely become Lady Vader's personal physician as she spends most of her free time on Honoghr. I am putting a lot of faith in you Doctor," he pointed strait at her, "Do not make me regret it"

"Understood sir," her eyes widened at the realization of how important this duty would be; turning to Wrenga she asked, "and your rank?" He smiled.

"Master sergeant but you can call me Wrenga or Jixton or Jix. You need to forget your rank now it no longer exists."

Lord Vader interrupted what was sure to be a standoff between a sound minded military officer and a no good scoundrel over rank perceived or otherwise. "The shuttle is programmed to leave in four hours take that time to get anything you might need that has not been supplied. Jixton has credits to provide for such contingencies." That said he turned and strode to his personal fighter and left.

"How is it you're allowed to keep your child with you while on a mission such as this?" She asked Wrenga confused by the comparison of what she had always heard of Lord Vader with what she had just seen.

"I've learned not to ask."

* * *

The halls of the garrison that had been left behind on Honoghr were typically silent largely due to the fact that the facility was almost completely empty. Only a spattering of scientist and an army of droids that worked to reverse the damage done by the downed starship occupied the huge fortress. Thus the upper levels of the garrison had been made Amidala's personal residence. She found the solitude and quiet therapeutic in the time away from Coruscant. She would often spend time wondering the halls in the evening. On this particular evening however she could swear she heard the wails of a baby in discomfort and slightly more quite two adults arguing.

As she moved closer the adults' comments became more distinct over the child's wails. "I'm tellin you you're holding him wrong." The male stated.

"How, exactly, would you know? You've been a parent for all of what three days." The woman returned crisply.

"I don't recall you being a parent at all," he returned just before a crash of tumbling items. "Now look what you've made me do."

Further argument was cut off when Amidala rounded the corner and cleared her throat. Both looked up distinctly reminding Amidala of children caught with their hands in a cookie jar. "Mi Lady," Wrenga managed from his place picking up the spilled contents of a hoover sled. The woman attempted to stand at attention. "Dr. Breanna Feraan Mi Lady."

"There is no need to be so formal out here doctor, please relax," Amidala stated as she reached for the child, hopefully, "may I."

"Of course," Breanna replied placing the still wailing child in her arms. "Where is the pacifier, Wrenga?" Jix paused in restacking the contents of the sled to pat down each of his pockets twice before finding the lost object in an inside vest pocket and handing it to Amidala. The introduction of his heart's desire caused the child to instantly stop crying. With the wailing stopped Amidala turned her attention to the pair restacking baby supplies and several duffels on the repulsor sled.

"Wrenga, whose child is this?"

"Mine, his name's Crosby," he stated as he lifted another duffel bag onto the sled.

"I take it the good doctor here is not the mother."

"No."

"Do I want to know the full story?"

"Um," he paused as thinking of how to word this, "well," he started another way, "you see," he gestured at the child, "no," he started shaking his head, "probably not."

"I see," she replied before turning her attention to Breanna after close scrutiny she was convinced the doctor was familiar. "Have we met before Dr. Feraan? You look very familiar"

"Not to my knowledge ma'am."

"Strange, you look strikingly familiar, I assume you're here to replace my former physician," Amidala stated before turning her attention back to Wrenga. "So, Wrenga, why are you here?"

He looked up at her slightly perturbed, "you mean you weren't informed we were coming?" She narrowed her eyes at him. "I am suppose to set up teams-

She halted him with a raised hand. "My husband knows how I feel about him using the Noghri as his personal assassins." She turned and started towards the communications center, before speaking over her shoulder, "Use the upper level medical suite Doctor. I would like both of you in the officer's suites in that area."

"Ah, ma'am, where are you going?" Breanna asked.

"What about Crosby?" Wrenga asked seconds behind the doctor.

"Right now I need to speak with my husband," she waived a dismissive hand over her shoulder, "Crosby is quite comfortable where he is, I'll bring him by latter."


	9. Chapter 9

Lord Darth Vader strode down the glaringly white halls of his flagship the Devastator, preparing his mind for battle. When Lord Vader was told that his wife had made contact with his ship he had a good idea as to what it concerned. He was well aware that Amidala was completely against the Noghri being used for his personal needs. The venerable Lord Vader also knew he was on his way to a losing battle, heads of state, moffs and other bureaucrats were all reduced to cowering curs before the Lady Vader. Vader prepared for a pair of brown eyes that would burn through his body like blaster bolts and a tongue that would cut as cleanly as a scalpel. He entered the stark chambers he kept aboard ship and stepped onto the holo disk. The sight that assaulted him as he activated the comm. stopped his heart cold. His wife's smile held all of the tell tale signs of complete happiness as she gently rocked a sleeping baby in her arms. She was dressed for comfort as she often did when a way from the Imperial Court, in a sensible lavender gown. The soft curls of her loose hair swayed in time with the soft humming of a lullaby. She looked up at the sound of his mechanical breathing the peaceful spell broken and the eyes did indeed burn through to what remained of his sole.

"We have, Lord Vader," her voice was soft and quiet for the child's benefit but there was no mistaking the steel underlying, "discussed in great detail what the Noghri's role in the Empire is or is not to be." She glanced down to check on the child but all too soon the eyes bored in to him again. "I do not recall the forming of assassins or hit squads being part of that discussion." She challenged sending the first volley in what would likely be a pitched battle.

"It is already done," he fired back, feebly. "Maskhim and I have already discussed this, she agreed and it is out of your hands."

"Regardless," her tone did not change but her eyes spoke volumes, "I will be returning to Coruscant in the morning, and we will discuss this further when I arrive." She softened somewhat, "Where are you?"

"We are in the Sullust system," he replied, realizing that this was the equivalent of a temporary cease fire, "I will likely get there a day behind you."

"Please, hurry;" she asked this simple task of him, "the Director of Intelligence has requested a meeting. I don't know what it concerns."

"Isard has become very interested in our dealings as of late," Vader replied. "Avoid him until I return, we will deal with this together."

"I would prefer that he not be able to ambush me, unprotected," she replied in a harsh whisper.

"Raka and the rest of your detail would never allow that," he returned, "but the Emperor would. What is he concerned about?"

"He refuses to say, but I suspect it has something to do with my not spending enough time on the capital," she shook her head. "You would think they would be happy with Alderan's improved support of the Empire. Bringing Organa back into the fold should afford me some personal time."

"Perhaps, he is concerned, as am I, with the amount of time that you spend corresponding with the young Princess."

"You are allowed your pet projects do not think to dictate my time or interests," the child stirred at her raised voice, she quietly shushed the child then looked poignantly at her husband. "He needs to be feed. I expect to find you on Coruscant when I get there or shortly thereafter."

"I will leave as soon as possible." She cut the comm. without another word.

Two men stood on a balcony overlooking the main landing port at the Imperial Palace. One of the men the picture of a handsome gentleman the other brought a cadaver to mind. A distinctive chromium plated Nubian Diplomatic barge landed below to a waiting entourage of aids and senators hoping to get a brief talk with the head of the senate. The two men however watched the scene with a dark sense of curiosity.

"I tell you for your own safety Armand, she is not to be trifled with lightly." Wilhuff Tarkin shook his head, "the Emperor himself once confided in me that he feared what Vader would do should something untoward happen to her."

"I am simply going to ask her a few questions," Armand Isard's features were relaxed and calm, "I hardly think that could be called untoward."

"I have seen the results of some of your questioning sessions," a single brow raised slowly above a sunken eye, "untoward would be an understatement. Besides you will not get her alone in this life time."

"You are referring to her Noghri security detail or the Noghri themselves?"

"They are to my understanding completely loyal to her," Tarkin was shaking his head again, "I have heard their skills in death and destruction rivals those of the Inquisitors, and that security detail has stopped more assassination attempts than all but the Emperor's own Royal Guards."

"Those two have been using them for years," Armand shook his head, "I have believed for years that they have spirited away many of the traitors and usurpers that were supposed to be destroyed at Vader's hand for disloyalty. It is only recently that a Captain in her fleet has come forward with information of unauthorized upgrades within her fleet."

"All of the crews in that group are fiercely loyal to the Lady Vader," Wilhuff's eyes narrowed, "how is it you have managed to get one to talk?"

Armand turned to Tarkin with a knowing smile. "I didn't. My daughter's talents are considerable. It seems that the Captain of her flagship gets lonely when he is on Coruscant. My daughter happened to bump into him one night."

"I never would have expected Ysanne to be as mercenary as you, Armand." Tarkin looked back to the landing field, "but I guess the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"Time will tell," Armand allowed himself a smile, "but, it will be easier to obtain answers from the Lady Vader before Lord Vader returns from Sullust."

"If you think so I can only wish you luck, send my regards to your family and flowers to your funeral."

"You are far too pessimistic my friend," Armand gestured to where Amidala had made her way through the crowd to reach the gilded entrance to the Imperial Palace, "if you will excuse me I intend to meet the Lady at her offices."

Amidala didn't break stride until she reached her outer offices within the palace. The sight that greeted her upon entering stripped the location of any of its security. Two intelligence agents were going through files and data terminals with a vengeance despite Gela's loud spiteful threats. Amidala spoke up immediately not in any mood for this infraction, "What is the meaning of this?"

Gela turned both surprised and relieved to find the Lady Vader there. "I'm sorry my Lady they arrived only moments ago and started ripping through everything. I told them that they had no authority to do…"

Amidala held up a hand to silence her frantic assistant, "Do not fret Gela, I will deal with this." She turned to the two intelligence agents and spoke in a most commanding tone, "I demand you cease your actions at once!"

Only one of the agents bothered to stop and acknowledge her presence much less answer her. "We don't take orders from you." He snorted derisively, "If you've got a problem take it up with the Director." He gestured towards Amidala's personal office. Only a slight hand signal from the Lady stopped Kavish from making an example of the man.

Amidala turned to her guard detail and asked that Kazka and Varika accompany her into the inner office, while Kavish and Kazkee kept an eye on these two. Kazka and Varika preceded her into her office throwing threatening looks at the three agents two male one female with Director Isard. One of the men was a veritable giant she had no doubt that he would rival her husband for height and girth. The other was a smaller wiry man with the features that reminded her of the vrelts that plague the lower streets of cities. The woman bore the morbid look of a doctor about to lose a patient, she was here to administer the drugs it dawned on her. Isard himself sat framed in the wall to floor windows, behind her polished granite desk. Amidala for her part put on her most regal bearing as she approached to stand before her own desk and spoke like a stately governess would to the lowliest street urchin.

"I do hope, Director Isard, you have been able to make yourself comfortable at my desk while you waited on me to arrive."

"We certainly didn't mean to interrupt your routine mi Lady," he spoke her title like it sickened him, "but the Emperor has been most concerned with the unrest in the Senate and has requested that we check out all of its officers starting at the top. Your arrival is fortuitous; I have a few questions that you need to answer."

"I am afraid that I am disinclined to answer any questions you might have at this time," she replied keeping her royal demeanor.

"I regret that you misunderstood it as a request. The Emperor has given me full authority to interrogate all members of the Senate including you." The two Noghri immediately jumped into action, intending to take out the three agents and then the Director. A hidden battle droid dropped Kazka with a stun blast the instant he moved affording the agents enough of a distraction to stun Varika. Amidala seeing the disadvantage turned in an effort to get back to the door only to find the two male agents blocking her path. The leer swathed across the larger man's face caused her heart to freeze; she had seen that look in a man before and knew what it meant. The look however turned to one of confusion as he stopped his assault unable to move. Amidala looked to find the battle droid slumped forward then turned to find Isard and the woman both frozen in place. It was at this time that the door to the office slid open filling the room with the sound of mechanical breathing. The door was filled with the ominous form of Lord Darth Vader. Amidala squeezed her eyes shut as the two men flew around her, shattering the floor to ceiling viewpanes as they were hurled into the sky outside her upper level office. The woman began to hyperventilate as Vader strode into the room. He ordered her out before giving his attention to Armand Isard. Isard screamed in fear as in unison with Vader's hand gestures he was ripped from the chair and moved out the empty window pane to hover above what was certainly a fatal drop. Amidala had by this time opened her eyes and watched fearful of what her husband was about to do to the head of Imperial Intelligence.

"Tell me Director Isard," Vaders voice boomed, "how you ever thought a transgression such as this would be tolerated?" Unseen by Vader and Isard, Kavish and Kazkee moved into the office and started to care for their squad mates. The director's lack of a coherent answer only stirred the Dark Lord's anger further. "Do not think Director that you are untouchable because the Emperor has need of you at the moment. Your own daughter would gladly take your place." The director rotated until he faced the ground so many stories below. "I think that you have finally out lived your usefulness Armand," with this final statement Vader released his hold on the director.

Armand Isard felt a moment of weightlessness as he began to plummet to the durracrete far bellow only to be yanked back from death to slide across the floor of the office. He expected to hear the sympathetic tones of Amidala pleading for her husband not to kill but instead it was the craggy voice of the Emperor himself who spoke on the Directors behalf.

"You will forgive my intrusion in your dispensing of Justice Lord Vader," Emperor Palpatine spoke as if addressing an equal in his raspy tone, "but I still have much use for the good Director here." Armand looked up from his place on the floor to see that the Lady Amidala had assumed a position of difference as she curtsied with her head bowed.

"Forgive me my master," the Dark Lord answered as he turned from his position looking out the window to take a knee also bowing his head.

"There is no need, the director did over step his limits somewhat, arise my friend," the Emperor gestured with his hand, and then turned to Amidala. "Please rise Amidala with my apologies, I expected Director Isard to realize that you of course are not under suspicion." The Emperor now turned his attention to Isard, "now Director I suggest you continue your investigations into the senate. I will expect a preliminary report in the morning." Armand felt immense relief at being dismissed from the Dark Lord's violent presence. He scrambled from his place on the floor to give a half hearted bow before hurrying from the room.

Amidala felt the Emperor's cold eyes on her when he started to speak again, "I will also take my leave, I sure you two have much to discuss, having been apart for so long." Without another word he turned and left two red robed Imperial Guards slipping out the door behind him. Amidala assumed the guards had entered with Palpatine and felt foolish for not seeing them sooner. She now however felt the overwhelming desire to go home.

Amidala did not speak a single word until they had returned to the apartment they had shared for all of their marriage. When she did it was to question the sanctity of their home, "Is it safe to talk?"

Vader slowly looked about the room obviously feeling out the nooks and crannies of the sitting room and veranda. Finally he looked back to her nodding his head that the area was in fact safe. Amidala waited until the Noghiri had made their way through to their rooms before she started. "After today I understand the need for more squads but I fear we must start to tread lightly. I don't want to draw any unnecessary attention to them."

"The Emperor is playing his games. He has been pitting Tarkin and Isard against me for years. The Admiralty is also not above this infighting but the real concern is the fact that you have now been drawn into the mix." Vader began to pace across the room. "They were prepared for your usual security detail today. I propose to ask the fleet to send down some of the Noghiri currently serving in the infantry." He stopped to look at her. "When he is not otherwise employed I intend to have Wrenga travel with your security detail as well."

"He reminds me of a brute," she replied with a disagreeable face.

"He is in fact a brute but he is also completely loyal. It would also be a good idea for the doctor to travel with you as well."

"I suppose but I would prefer that Wrenga stay in the background, speaking of the doctor; she looks strikingly familiar. Do you know why?"

"She takes after her mother, Arrianya Bel Iblis. She changed her name from Breanna Bel Iblis to Breanna Feraan before she entered the Imperial Academy to avoid association with her father."

Amidala frowned, "I was under the impression that Garm's entire family was killed in the attack."

"The Doctor and Garm himself are the only survivors, she believes that her father abandoned her to save himself."

"I take it," she narrowed her eyes, "that is the imperial perspective. What do you think?" She lobbed a slow moving mortar round no doubt a decoy for the bombardment to follow.

"He has never attempted to get her," he returned fire impotently.

"I am sure due to the fact that he doesn't know she still lives," she sent a volley torpedos through his shields, "but I asked what you think."

"The Garm Bel Iblis I knew," Vader replied realizing that this was the equivalent of requesting terms of surrender, "would never abandon his child."

"And do you intend to perpetuate this fallacy?" Amidala asked signaling that there would be no quarter.

"She is under your command now," he let loose and underhanded blow in an act of desperation, "it would in fact be you who continued it. I knew nothing of her history until just before I had her transferred."

"You know of course that she will not believe me," she sighed and sat down in a huff, "fine I will of course clean up another of the empire's atrocities." She looked up at him as if he had almost gotten away with something, "That leaves another issue, why was Wrenga allowed to keep Crosby with him? What are your intentions with the child?"

"I believe that he will follow in his father's footsteps," Vader paused as if trying to work something out, "but I cannot get a good feel for the child. It is almost as if the Force does not affect him."

"I will not allow you to turn that child into a weapon," she stated fire in her eyes. "I simply won't allow it."

"The same way I forbid you to spend so much time with Princess Leia," he moved in for the kill, "I assume you gave her some excellent advice before she announced her intention to run for the senate." His wife's shocked expression was both genuine and unexpected. Sadly it did not bring any satisfaction.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Amidala walked down the Ch'hala tree lined grand corridor on her way to the Bail Organa's senate office. Their leaves rippled in different colors around scattered groups of people talking, arguing or discussing. Amidala had an earlier scheduled meeting with Senator Bail Organa to discuss the growing financial strain on the outer rim, or at least that was what he thought it was to concern. The young woman at the reception desk ushered Amidala and the four Noghri guards into the office's Oro wood lined conference room. She then offered them some refreshments before assuring them that the Senator would be right with her. Raka and the rest of the Noghri took positions around the room. Raka for one was spoiling for a fight after the incident a few days before. It turned out that the Battle Droid had been programmed to specifically target the Noghri and fire when they moved after Isard uttered a keyword. That there was nothing Raka could have done to avoid the ambush did nothing to improve his mood. Amidala strolled around the long conference table looking over the titles of the many leather bound books shelved around the room. Half way through her inspection she took a seat in the middle of the table facing the door. She had been seated for scarcely a minute before Bail swept into the room.

"I apologize for your wait I was on the com with my daughter," Bail started, "I am afraid that there will be some more people joining our meeting in a few minutes." He sighed before continuing, "The Director of Intelligence and Grand Moff Tarkin will be joining us to discus diverting funds to a few classified defense projects."

"Since we have a few minutes there is something I would very much like to discuss with you amongst the two of us." She paused letting her eyes pierce into his, "How could you let her run for the Senate? You are putting her in unspeakable danger, if Palpantine were to find out" his laughter cut off her diatribe. The look she gave him assured him that nothing about this situation was funny. He held up his hand to hold off the onslaught brewing in her eyes.

"I assure you that I had absolutely nothing to do with it," his speech still had a humored tone to it as he slipped into a seat at the end of the table to her left, "I found out about it when the Alderanian Parliament sent me a list of approved candidates." The smile that still hadn't left his face turned positively rueful, "which my name wasn't on I might add. Apparently there is a desire for young blood."

"She isn't old enough to run, how did she get past that little obstacle," she made it quite clear that she still didn't find any of this amusing.

"She isn't old enough yet, but her birthday falls on Empire Day the same day new senators are installed." He shook his head, "in roughly eight months when Leia celebrates her birthday she will be sixteen and old enough to serve in the Imperial Senate." Another chuckle, "Reminds me of another young woman I once knew, however if you think you can talk her out of it please try." Her rebuke was cut off by the entrance of Bail's receptionist who announced Director of Intelligence Armand Isard and Grand Moff Wilhuf Tarkin. Tarkin moved to her right sitting opposite Bail at the other end of the table. Isard sat opposite Amidala smiling icily at her as he sat. Bail in an attempt to keep things from getting hostile asked that they proceed with the agenda.

* * *

For Van Rosser everything was right in life, he was the Captain of Lady Amidala Vader's personal flagship Serenity, and just last night the woman he loved had agreed to marry him. ShannaFuqua had several months ago after a night filled with heated passion confessed that she was not using her real name, and that she was not really an Ad exec. That conversation came back in striking clarity as Van road the lift down to the lobby: 

The two lay together on a sea of red shimmer silk in the bed chamber of her plush apartment. From the panoramic view panes the night time lights of Imperial Center danced across their entwined naked form. His fingers made their way through the shock of white in her hair before drowning in a sea of black. He had just broached the subject of marriage. She looked up at him from her place on his chest and for the first time since they had met little over a year ago he saw uncertainty in her ice blue eyes. When she spoke the crack in her voice scared him, "You know that I love you, right Van?"

"Of course, Shanna," his confusion was evident on his face, "where is all of this coming from?"

"I've -," she hesitated moving away from him and pulling the sheet up under her arms. When she looked back at him her face was positively tortured. "My name isn't Shanna," She looked away as tears started to traverse her face, "and I don't work in advertising. My father is a high ranking Imperial official. This name, this life, this apartment are all my secret; a way for me to escape the responsibilities of who I really am." Van had by this time gotten up and put on a pair of underpants.

"So," he started pacing the room, "was I just supposed to be some fling." He was obviously angry.

"Yes," she sobbed out, "but," she was starting to have trouble keeping her breath, "it wasn't supposed to happen, I couldn't stop thinking about you and," again she lost control, "and." Shanna was cut off when warm hands cupped her face.

"Do you love me?" he queried warm brown eyes looking into hers. All she could do is nod yes, "I've said things in confidence do they stay between us?"

"I would never betray your trust," she answered wrapping her hands around his, "you have to believe that."

"I do."…..

Now after months of begging she had finally agreed to marry him. He exited the lift and proceeded to the outer walkways oblivious to his surroundings. Rosser proceeded into the early morning air enjoying the sounds of Coruscant in the morning. He strolled to the southeast corner of Shanna's building and stood on the corner of the elevated walkway. He stood entranced by the view as the predawn light snaked its way down the canyons of the city wide planet. Then with the intensity of a laser beam the sun peeked above the horizon shooting light through the crevice on which the captain stood. Van took the cleansing light full in the face basking in the glow knowing that this is what it meant to be happy. He leaned his head back in pure bliss just as something knocked into his back sending him tumbling over the side. Van Rosser had time to feel only shock, fear and the wind on his face before he slammed into another walkway fifty stories below.

* * *

It had taken two days for one of the Crescent Moon ships to come and pickup Wrenga, Breanna, and Crosby. A day's worth of arguing between Amidala and Vader to decide that Breanna and Crosby would stay on the flagship for now. Worse it had taken Wrenga less than a day of tracking to find Armand Isard's security leak within the fleet. Considering that he had started at the top that was a very bad thing. The captain of the flagship had an ongoing affair with Yasanne Isard, Armand's daughter. That he didn't know who she was didn't matter. As is stood Wrenga was leaning against the wall in the building lobby waiting for Captain Rosser to leave. While he waited he had to wonder how dense the captain really was. This apartment building was far too expensive for the low level advertising exec she claimed to be. The rich tapestries covering the windows and marble counter tops attested to that. 

Wrenga was saved from his musings by the appearance of Captain Rosser exiting one of the turbo lifts. The captain seemed to be walking on a cloud the utter peace of a man who was content with the universe as a whole, a man in love. Wrenga shook his head as he fell into step a short distance behind him. The captain exited the building and started to walk down the elevated walkways of this upper level housing district. Wrenga stopped at the door to allow an old woman carrying some groceries to come through. He then took his time following and then leaning against the building as Rosser stood on the edge of the walkway. Jix was paying little attention to the other pedestrians between himself and Van, so when a girl took two steps and then shoved the captain off the walk it came as a complete surprise. It was perfect he would latter admit, when the captain screamed in shock it looked like she was trying to grab him back from the abyss.

The girl who sported striking red gold hair and the lithe body of a dancer strolled back towards Jix with the nonchalance only smugglers and teenagers could accomplish. Jix slowly committed her face to memory realizing that she couldn't be more than fourteen or fifteen, while a crowd gathered to look over the edge at the misfortunate man. As she passed Wrenga she looked back over her shoulder and he caught the glint in her green eyes.

* * *

Bail was surprised the civility in the room had lasted as long as it had but before long Amidala and Isard were firing allegations back and forth. Tarkin contented himself to sit back in his chair and watch something akin to concern on his face. Bail for his part just wished to stay out of the line of fire, while Amidala thought nothing of angering the Director of Intelligence Bail did not have a Sith Lord in his corner. 

"I should expect as much from Lord Vader's plaything," Isard spoke with a derisively aloof tone. Amidala placed both hands on the table and slowly stood. Her face showed the same cool mask of the Lady Amidala Vader, the eyes however burned with pure hatred.

"If you will excuse me gentlemen," she glanced briefly at Tarkin and Organa who both nodded in acceptance, "I will be taking my leave of you." She started to her right around the table, Raka placing himself immediately behind her to the left. Tarkin took care to place his hands flat on the table in plain view as they passed.

"I am not finished speaking with you Lady Vader," Isard stated while starting to stand. Amidala continued towards the door with Kavish taking up a position ahead and to the right of her when they reached his position. Amidala's other two guards preceded her through the door but Armand grabbed her arm as went to pass through. She looked down as if inspecting a bothersome bug. "I tell you this isn't over," he threatened but immediately released her as Raka seized and applied pressure to his wrist.

"You had better hope it is Armand," Amidala spoke over her shoulder as she exited.

Raka watched her leave and allowed the door to slide shut before looking back at Isard. Armand Isard fell to his knees with a scream the same time a snap was heard throughout the conference room. Upon seeing the Director's bent arm Tarkin and Organa realized that the Noghri had snapped his wrist with a single movement. Raka then slowly drug his finger across Armand's throat. "You have been warned," he growled out before following the path his mistress had just taken.

* * *

Lord Vader looked up as Wrenga entered the apartment then offered his hand to Amidala. "Please excuse us my dear I need to speak to Jixton alone." She took his hand and allowed him to help her up from the couch. "I don't intend to keep you out of the loop," he started sensing her desire to stay, "I would prefer to relate the situation to you without the gory details." Amidala nodded once in understanding and quietly left the room, Jix watched her leave the room. "Raka," Vader called the head of Amidala's guard, "I want you to listen to this." The Noghri warrior came to stand next to Lord Vader, both waited for Jix to begin. "Well Jixton, where is Captain Rosser?" Wrenga turned to them clearly still confused by the Lady's actions; he took a moment to clear his head and began. 

"He's dead," he answered bluntly.

"How?"

"He fell fifty stories to his death," Jix replied

"Accident or suicide," Vader questioned.

"Assassination," Wrenga said, "and the girl who did it was good. If I hadn't been watching him closely I would have assumed suicide myself."

"Girl," Vader grated, "describe her."

"Red hair, slender, reminded me of a ballerina," Wrenga shook his head as if trying to fathom it; "she was so young fourteen, fifteen tops."

"Should The Lady Vader's guard be concerned about her," Raka asked in his gravelly voice.

"Yes," Lord Vader replied, "this means the Emperor himself was involved. He turned to look at Wrenga, "What about Yasanne Isard?"

Wrenga shrugged, "never saw her."


	11. Chapter 11

Sory for the long delay, so without further ado.

Chapter 11

Breanna watched over the top of her data pad as Wrenga played with a now one year old Crosby. She and Wrenga had fallen into a comfortable intimacy in their time together as Crosby's parents. Breanna was beginning to want more. So she sat in a lounger across from the father and son admiring the way the frayed edges of Wrenga's cutoff utility pants intermingled with the dark hair of his legs. There was however no excuse for the faded and stained _Tumbling __Ast__eroids_ shirt. Wrenga had just returned from a two week jaunt into the unknown and even though Breanna had been looking forward to a little down time from taking care of Crosby here she was. Wrenga sat on the floor with his back to the couch, Crosby was between his spread legs playing with a toy harvest droid. The two had a plethora of toys, from starships to stuffed animals spread across the floor of the suite that they had been allotted on the Lady Vader's flagship, Breanna's was next door. Crosby, it was becoming increasingly obvious, was exhausted as his eyes drooped only to snap open again in an effort to stay up. Wrenga surprised her by catching on to this immediately. In a moment's notice he had snatched Crosby from the floor and carried him back to his room. Breanna started to pick up the toys while he was gone. Wrenga returned to flop on the couch laying his head back staring at the ceiling.

"Is something the matter, Wrenga?" she asked somewhat confused by the usually boisterous man's sudden listless mood.

"Just tired, Bre, just tired," he answered with a long sigh.

"What is it exactly that you do when you take off for weeks at a time?" she asked sitting next to him on the sofa.

"You know perfectly well I can't tell you that," he shook his head, "besides you're an intelligent woman I would guess that you have a pretty good idea as to what it is I do."

"Wrenga," she started placing her hand on his arm, "I'm a doctor. I know the signs of depression when I see them."

"I'm not depressed it's just taking a little longer this time," he smiled giving her knee a shake and standing to walk to the cooler unit.

"I don't follow," Wrenga held up an ale for her to see, "no I don't want one." He popped the top and left it sitting on the counter. He took a long draw after sitting back next to her.

"When you do what I do," he paused looking at her, "you have to sorta set your soul aside, if you believe in that sort of thing."

"It so foreign to me, I devoted myself to saving lives" he waved her off.

"It's not like that. Vader," he took another drink, "the Vader's I should say are doing what they have to in an effort to help those who can't help themselves."

"How is that any different from the Emperor's new order?" she challenged.

"I believe in them," he shook his head, "and I've seen the aftermath of the Emperor's way of dealing with problems, the blame for which Vader grudgingly bares."

"Are you saying the Rebellion is right?" she questioned somewhat shocked.

"Right theory wrong application, but realistically no different than the Lady Vader's subterfuge."

"I see," she looked at him timidly deciding how to go about proposing her latest idea. "You know everyone is going to be caught up with the Senate Inauguration tomorrow?"

"I heard something along those lines."

"I talked to Kazkee; she is not part of the security contingent. She mentioned that she could take care of Crosby."

"There's no need for that I've got a week of downtime coming I can take care of him."

"Well, I was thinking that we could go out," she hesitated slightly, "together." Wrenga paused with the bottle of ale just to his lips and slowly turned to Breanna.

"Why Doctor Feraan," Wrenga's smile was positively lecherous, "are you asking me out?" She smiled her face blushing and nodded her head.

* * *

That Leia ran for the Imperial Senate while shocking shouldn't have really been a surprise to Amidala. She often asked about the ins and outs of Imperial politics in their frequent correspondence during the year between that initial meeting and her announcement to run for the Senate. Amidala pleaded with the young princess to wait for a year or even two before surrendering her youth to the binding chains of civil service. When it became obvious that no amount of begging would deter Leia, Amidala had conceded defeat and begun to offer support. In another surprise the princess insisted that she do this on her own, without the support of the exalted Lady Vader. So another year was to pass before Amidala would see the princess in person again at the installation of new senators a week before the latest session was to start. Amidala was shocked to see a young woman and not the tomboyish girl she had met, descend the aisle to take the oath of office as Senator of Alderaan. The Lady Vader had watched with pride that Leia stood tall and confident when she spoke the words. 

Hours later Amidala stood at her husband's side in the Grand Ballroom of the Imperial Palace listening absently while her husband discussed the finer points of the Tie fighter with the Empire's greatest ace. Several of the men around them stole surreptitious glances as the Lady Vader stood resplendent in a burgundy dress that enticed the imagination while revealing nothing. She watched with amusement as a young blonde woman politely deflected the unwanted attentions of at least a dozen men. It was the holo-actress, who had been held up by reporters on her way into the gala. The woman was devastatingly attractive; the sleek lavender dress was cut low and high in all of the right places clinging to the curves of her tall slender body while remaining tasteful. It was upon her escape from the last of the hopeful officers that Amidala realized that she was headed towards them.

"Lady Vader," the woman curtsied respectfully, "I am Wynssa Starflare."

"I know," Amidala smiled and offered a hand which Wynssa shook warmly, "your fame precedes you I'm afraid, and please call me Amidala." The young actress looked to continue the introductions only to find Lord Vader gesturing with both hands, one trailing the other. Recognizing that the two pilots didn't even know she was there, she rolled her eyes and looked back to Amidala smirking.

"Great maneuvers, tricky situations, or," Wynssa made her voice as deep as possible; "a lesser pilot would have been killed."

"I don't know honestly," Amidala spoke through her chuckles, "I stopped paying attention the moment I heard 'so I lost all rudder control.'" She cocked an eyebrow. "So am I to assume that Captain Fel is the mystery officer the holo-shills have been going on about."

"Actually we were married several months ago," she held a single finger to her lips and gave a conspiratorial wink; "it's a secret." Amidala smiled enjoying the fact that someone was talking as a person and not the Lady Vader. It was at that moment that Soontir swept his hands to the left coming face to face with his wife. "Soontir," she spoke like a mother to a child, "did you intend to ignore me all night so you could swap yarns with Lord Vader?"

"I uh" the clearly stunned captain turned to the Dark Lord for assistance at the same time his wife stepped forward performing a small curtsy.

"Lord Vader," she spoke in a calm confident tone, "it is a pleasure to meet you." She offered a hand in greeting which Vader took and bowed over.

"Likewise," he replied releasing her hand, "and congratulations on your marriage, Captain Fel is a fine young man." Amidala smiled openly at the couple's shocked expressions. "I keep telling the officers under my command that I know all, but I am not sure they pay attention to me. I was just relating a particularly harrowing dogfight over Coruscant during the Clone Wars." He meant to explain further but was interrupted as his wife touched his arm.

"Wynssa just told me that Soontir had promised her a dance." Wynssa smiled in a way that stole hearts from across the room at the Dark Lord and grasped the hapless captain's arm.

"Of course," Vader nodded his head and allowed Amidala to lead him in another direction. The power couple of the Empire made a slow circuit through the party goers before coming upon Grand Moff Tarkin in a subdued but biting exchange with the newly enrolled Senator from Alderaan. Tarkin noticed their approach and happily accepted the distraction. "Moff Tarkin," Vader greeted before turning his attention to the princess. Dressed in an elegant flowing white gown with her hair in an impossibly complicated style, she immediately stirred memories of his wife during her tenure as queen of Naboo, and he understood her feelings towards the girl. "Princess Leia it is a pleasure to meet you at last, my wife speaks very highly of you."

"And you Lord Vader," she replied in a regal tone far beyond her years, "I was told several stories of blatant recklessness." She smiled airily while he took a moment to shoot a glare at his wife who was sporting a slight smirk. "I trust that the Empires second in command is not still so," she paused as if searching for the word, "remiss with his safety."

"Only when the occasion calls for it, if you ladies will excuse Moff Tarkin and me," both women nodded their consent as the men strode a short distance away.

"Lady Vader," Leia started the conversation with a smile, "it is a pleasure to see you in person again."

"I must confess, Princess, you surprised me today, I was expecting that young girl I met two years ago, but you have matured in to a young woman. I was impressed with how well you handled yourself in the Senate and here this evening."

"Thank you," Leia said graciously, "I find myself wondering what my mother would think of all of this, she always said I would make a better fighter pilot than a politician." Leia looked away for a moment a sad look in her eye. Amidala felt the urge to let her heart burst as she considered how much the younger Leia reminded her of Anakin; Leia's next comments nearly crushed her heart. "She died so long ago; I wonder if my mother could see me now would she be proud."

"Leia," Amidala spoke lowering her voice so as not to be overheard as she leaned close looking straight into the Princesses brown eyes, "your mother can see you, and she is very proud." Leia smiled back with genuine pride and thanks. "So," Amidala quickly changed the subject before emotions could overwhelm her, "where is this young man I heard so much about, did he not make the party?"

"We are no longer involved," she admitted, "but I was asked out by the Captain of Coruscant's smasball team, and he is one of the most eligible bachelors," her smile betrayed the airy tone, "so I think that I will relent."

"He is certainly attractive," Amidala graced her with a wink not unlike the one she had just received from the Holo actress, "just be careful, as the youngest member of the senate everything you do will be watched very closely."

"You mean the Emperor," Leia said stealing a glance towards the balcony where Palpatine sat watching the events playing out below.

"No," Amidala's answer snapped Leia's attention back to her, "I meant the press; their influence can be just as devastating as the Emperor's."

"I see," Leia nodded her head in understanding, "it's just that, I have not met anyone close to my age except him since coming here."

"I am not say you should turn him down," Amidala intoned placing a hand on her shoulder, "just be mindful that some of the people in this room would do anything to discredit you. Speaking of," she cut her eyes to Tarkin, "be particularly wary of Tarkin and the other Moffs," Amidala waved her hand dismissively, "but you know all of that." Amidala shook her head, "I understand that you are not living in the consulate."

"Yes, father insisted," Leia smiled again, "he said it was the same building you and Lord Vader lived in. I was surprised to learn you did not have a residence here in the palace district."

"My husband abhors the wasted space of a palace," she shook her head ruefully, "and to be honest the penthouse has more room than we need. Since you will be so close feel free to stop by and chat, I would very much like to know what all the latest fashions are."

"I would like that very much."

"You said your father insisted that you live outside the consulate, why?"

"He said it would likely be the only time I got to myself," she paused puzzled, "and for some reason he thought it would be safer."

"Well," Amidala admitted, understanding Bail's reasoning, "my security detail can be somewhat, overzealous, so the whole building is very safe. Which brings me to another question Bail said that he did not know you intended to run for the senate until the candidates were announced."

"I, sort of," Leia blushed like a child caught with its hand in the cookie jar, "didn't tell him."

* * *

"Director Isard," Palpantine's craggy voice cut through the man's thoughts, "I hope your daughter is adjusting to her new position." 

"Quite well," he replied turning back from the balcony where he watched inaugural ball going on below, "aren't you Yasanne."

"Indeed," she dutifully responded, "I am finding the broad scope involved in this section of Intelligence quite intriguing."

"Good, good," the emperor intoned, "You should go and enjoy the party while I discuss some things with your father." Yasanne bowed low and left the balcony stopping just outside the curtain as the Emperor spoke to her father, "it seems that the death of her lover worked just as you suspected it would Armand."

"Yes, your majesty," Armand answered with a smile, "she has a renewed sense of loyalty in the Empire, I must thank you for taking care of that problem for me. I suspect she was planning to make her secret life permanent," Armand finished shaking his head. Outside Yasanne's eyes widened in surprise not believing that her own father would deny her that shred of happiness.

"Think nothing of it," Palpatine waved his thanks away, "it presented the perfect opportunity to test one of my special operatives, who performed flawlessly I might add. There is one outcome that I did not fore see," he looked sternly at Isard, "Vader and Amidala have closed ranks since the incident; I suspect they know it was no accident."

"That is likely my fault," Isard apologized, "I had the apartment bugged all of the information gained on Amidala's fleet came through there."

"I know," Isard flinched at the Emperor's knowing tone, "you needed to tie up a loose source as well as putting your wayward daughter back on track, a very efficient operation indeed Director Isard."

"Thank you, your majesty." The Emperor sat back into his throne relishing the sense of betrayal and hatred boiling off Yasanne Isard as she ran away from the entrance, yes this was working just as he had foreseen it.

* * *

Several days later, Amidala aimlessly strolled the corridors of her flagship, currently in route to Caridia. She let her mind wander over the events of the last few days, then back over the last few years on back to when she first met Leia. The decision not to claim Leia as her child had been hard but it had never hurt so much as the moment Leia had confessed missing her mother. She had gotten to spend some more time with her daughter visiting her as she unpacked in her new apartment. Amidala couldn't help wondering how much she had missed. Her thoughts were interrupted when she rounded a corner to find the walls, or at least the bottom of the walls, covered with drawings. She slowly took in the sight following the engineer's marker to an almost two year old Crosby Jixton, his shorts, shirt and face all covered in marker. Amidala marched down the hall, the simple but well tailored pant suit she wore for traveling not making a sound, to stand behind the oblivious child as he continued to mark up the corridor. "Crosby," she spoke looking down at the toddler, who jumped around and smiled. 

"Dada," the child cried out the closest rendering to Amidala he had yet been able to manage, then pointed at the wall, "make it pretty." She knelt down to his level.

"Yes," she smiled warmly at him, while thinking about how horrified the protocol droid in charge of the cleaning droids would be, "very pretty. Can Dada try?" she asked holding out a hand for the marker. Crosby contemplated this for a moment before dutifully handing over the marker. He watched her closely as she got fully on her knees and scooted over to the wall. She proceeded to draw two stick figures one tall and one short, both drawing on a wall that she also drew in. "Do you know who that is?" she questioned pointing to the shorter figure.

"Me," the child answered pensively.

"That's right," Amidala spoke with pride before pointing to the other figure, "and who is that?"

"Dada," he jumped up as he practically shouted the answer.

"Very good," she spoke as she opened her arms for a hug which the child practically leapt into wrapping his small arms around her neck. "Now, where is your father?"

"With mama," child answered as if it were the most natural thing. Amidala for her part assumed he meant Breanna.

"Well," she said disengaging Crosby's arms from her neck and standing, "why don't we go find them." He took her hand and started down the hallway at a very brisk pace. Several minutes and a few wrong turns later Crosby led her into Wrenga's suite of rooms to find Wrenga and Breanna entwined on the couch sound asleep. A huge notepad with some of Crosby's scribbles lay discarded on the floor. Amidala cleared her throat loudly and was satisfied to see them jump awake and move away from each other. "I take it the date went well?"

"How?" Wrenga questioned his face puzzled, Breanna merely turned bright red.

"I know all," Amidala said imperiously crossing her arms over her chest. Crosby struck an identical pose beside her.

Thanks for reading.

ccp


	12. Chapter 12

First off I want to appologize to everyone for the long wait. I've had a few curve balls come my way lately and I didn't manage to hit any of them. Anyway this has taken considerablely more time than I had intended so here it is.

Chapter 12

Leia glanced out to the morning sky from her Ord Mantell hotel room, her breakfast sat largely untouched on the table next to a data pad listing the activities she had planned for the day. She adjusted the thick white bathrobe thinking about the sixth item on the list. Leia realized that most women her age didn't have to schedule time to go shopping, or that if they did it was actually for the purpose of shopping. Sometimes she understood why Lady Amidala had been so adamant that Leia wait another year to start her political career.

"Leia are you listening to me?" Bail questioned from the hypercomm, Leia turned back from the sunrise to continue the conversation with her father.

"I'm sorry father, my mind drifted for a minute there," the perturbed look on his face clearly showed that a drifting mind was not what he considered a good trait.

"The amount of time you are spending with the Vaders has me very concerned," Bail criticized, "while you need not fear Amidala, Lord Vader is unwaveringly loyal to the Emperor; and if at all possible I would prefer you stay off the Emperor's radar. There is no telling what might happen if you were suspected of foul play and there is nothing I could do to protect you."

"Father I can assure you that Lord Vader would never allow me any harm," Leia replied absentmindedly as she returned to eating her breakfast.

"And just how do you know that?" Bail demanded. She had often over the years made similar statements and while she had never to his experience been wrong it was her reasoning behind these declarations that bothered him.

"I just do," she answered surprised to realize what she had just told her father, "I can't explain it I just know that he would never allow any harm to befall me."

"I hope you're right Leia," Bail said knowing that once she got an idea in her head there was no altering that course. "Just realize that he won't always be able to protect you, even within the Empire. Which reminds me why did you send your security detail and ship back here? I don't like you there without protection."

"I will be fine father," Leia spoke around a mouthful of toast, checking her watch for the time. "I love you, I've got to go," She finished reaching for the controls to the comm.

"I love you too dear," Bail smiled at his daughter as she cut the comm.

* * *

Leia walked through the halls of the Government House thinking over the meeting she had just sat through with several heads of state. They had all been much more receptive to improve education and health, through a couple of the programs she was working on, than she expected. Leia took a moment to sit on one of the many benches in the entrance corridor, glancing at the architecture before going through the list of things she had to do the rest of the day. She was mulling over how comfortable she was going through the market unescorted, despite what she had told her father she now felt uncertain about the lack of a security detail. It was really foolish, nothing had changed since this morning but she 

suddenly had the overwhelming feeling that she should not go alone. The dark shadow that fell over her seemed to punctuate the idea causing her to look up surprised at the presence standing before her.

"Lord Vader," Leia started to stand, only to have him wave her back down, "I was not aware that you were on the planet."

"Highness," Vader greeted her in turn, "I was not aware that you kept such a close watch on my schedule. I was just finishing some meetings with the local authorities when I saw you sitting here. You seem troubled."

"It's nothing really," she attempted to assure him. "I was planning to spend some time in the markets this afternoon," she paused scrunching her brow, "I just suddenly feel like I should not travel alone. I'm sure I am just being silly."

"I see," he paused to look into some unseen distance, "there is a retired engineer I was planning to discuss some fighter plans with, his wife keeps a shop in the jewelers district, I suppose I could escort you."

"No," Leia attempted to assure him, "I'm sure it is just some foolish notion. There is no need to interrupt your plans, besides I'm sure you have much more important things to do than accompany a fretful princess."

"I insist Princess," Vader held a hand out to help her up; "neither of us would stand out nearly as much together as we would alone." He paused and pulled a hood over the helmet, the cloak now effectively hiding the life support system that not only kept him alive, but made him recognizable the galaxy over. "Lead the way Princess." She pulled her own hood over her head and led the way into the streets.

* * *

Vader followed the Princess through the stalls of Ord Mantel's shopping district listening to a barrage of questions and ideas, or ideals as Vader would classify them. He asked her about the musician, whom Amidala had complained about being far too old for Leia, in an effort to derail the girl for a moment or two. It humored the dark lord to see Leia's face mirror the petulant look that had graced his wife's face when he'd asked why she cared. The moment was broken as instinct took over as he snatched the princess behind him with his left hand while simultaneously bring his lightsaber to bear with his right. He felt an odd surge of pride as Leia, obviously well drilled by her security team, crouched close to his back and returned fire with a holdout blaster. He soon realized that there where far too many, too well organized for him to deal with this while protecting the princess. He spun around batting bolts the whole way to grab the girl and throw her into a nearby alley.

* * *

Leia was shocked, to say the least that Lord Darth Vader asked about her relationship with Rage Tymon, lead singer of Deeply Religious. He even went so far as to ask if the singer wasn't a little old for the princess to be seeing in such a manor. She was working up to a retort when Vader suddenly snatched her behind his back and she heard the hum of his famous lightsaber as he swatted away blaster fire. Leia allowed herself a moment of wonder at the display of skill before her, then a lifetime of security drills took over. Vader's arm worked in a graceful dance blocking the sniper's bolts as Leia attempted to return fire around him. He suddenly spun yelling for her to run as he did. She barely realized she was flying backwards her natural catlike reflexes helping her to land on the balls of her feet. The momentum of Vader's toss however forced her back to her butt and carried her feet over her head to land on her hands and knees losing the blaster in the process. She looked up in time to see Vader swat away two more bolts in a crouch then leap into the air taking a long forward flip to land on a far building close to the snipers stationed there. Leia was forced from her awe inspired paralysis when a hard looking man pointed right at her.

"The princess went that way you idiots," he yelled waving his arms, "come on." Leia jumped up and ran deep into the alley glancing over her shoulder to see him waiting for reinforcements on the street. She came to an intersection and decided to go left after a quick glance over her shoulder only to find a dead end. She hurriedly went back the other direction not getting far before instinct told her to hide. Leia watched through the slats of a shipping crate as the man, who had spotted her, another man and a trandoshan walked into the intersection her heart thumping in her chest so loud she knew that it would surely give her away.

"Where'd she go," the trandoshan asked.

"That way," the lead man said pointing down the dead end alley. The group started that direction checking behind various boxes and such.

"Why do they want her anyway?" the other man asked. Leia's eyes went wide in her hiding place; she had assumed it was an attempt on Lord Vader.

"Who knows," the lead man answered, "but I know it came from the top." The trandoshan paused in his search to look at the leader.

"Xizor?" the trandoshan asked. Leia prepared to make a run for the next intersection as her pursuers went further down the other direction.

"Himself," the lead man answered. They were now far enough away and Leia bolted down the alleyway praying all the way that her boot heels wouldn't make too much noise. She risked a glance back as she started around the corner and they still hadn't noticed her escape.

* * *

A man and a wookie walked through one of the alleys between the gambling district and the shopping stalls. The alleys were actually a frequently used method of getting from one area to the other on this day however they were empty. The lack of other pedestrians caused the man's boot heels to echo off the walls as they walked. The two were embroiled in a heated but still friendly exchange, the wookie entered into a series of barks and growls.

"Lando," the man was obviously flabbergasted, "you don't honestly think Lando could've done better." The resulting answer was long-suffering.

"I was not distracted by the dealer," the wookie snorted in response, "she wasn't that good looking anyway." This time the wookie's reply was mournful and apologetic.

"I do not have a weakness for redheads," the man had stopped to look at his friend, and then mumbled looking down at the ground, "it's just the one." The wookie placed one of his long chestnut haired arms around the man's shoulders turning him back in the direction they were headed. This time the wookie was obviously trying to impart some kind of wisdom.

"I told you before, Chewie, I don't want to talk about her," the man said shoving the wookie's arm off his shoulders. Chewie made a placating gesture before starting another series of growls.

"I'm telling you Chewie it's not that bad," Han replied, "we still have plenty to make repairs we just won't be eating as well as you'd like; sides you could stand to lose a little around the middle any way." The resulting shove sent Han stumbling into the opposite wall. The man was in the process of pushing himself off the wall when a hooded being came running around the corner. The diminutive figure dressed entirely in white slammed into Chewie only to bounce off and land flat on its backside. The violent nature of the landing caused the hood to fall back revealing a wide eyed young human girl. Chewbacca bent down asking if the girl was all right and offered a large hairy hand to help her up; the girl shrank back fear evident in her deep brown eyes.

"He's asking if you're alright," the man said walking up to the pair and offering another hand to help her off the ground. She took the offered help allowing the two to get her to her feet, "I'm Han, an this," the man gestured to the towering wookie, "is Chewbacca."

"Um," the girl seemed to struggle with what to say. "Lelila," Leia held out a hand in greeting, "I am Lelila." She looked to Chewbacca first who took the offered hand and bent to look her in the eye, "I am terrible sorry for running into you." Chewbacca lightly growled out a short sentence.

"He said not to worry about it," Han replied for his partner, giving the wookie a curious look as he continued to speak, "he also thinks you look familiar." He noticed how the girl kept looking back over her shoulder. "Are you in some sort of trouble?" Han questioned it was obvious that her clothes were way too expensive for her to be out without an escort.

"My escort," Leia started deciding against admitting who that was at the moment, "and myself were attacked in the market." Bail had often berated Leia for her instant trust or mistrust of beings, but as Amidala had explained one must always trust their feelings especially when those feelings are never wrong. Vader had proved her ideas that he would never let any harm come to her just moments ago. 

"He told me- the rest of her statement was cutoff when two humans and a trandoshan came around the same corner the girl had just exited.

"There you are sweetie," the lead man bearing the obvious appearance of hired muscle spoke, "come on your father is waiting for you." The girl spun to face the new arrivals and instinctively backed up into Chewie who place an arm on her shoulder protectively. Han glanced at the girl who looked straight into his eyes when he did. What he saw there, as she slightly shook her head, spoke volumes of the situation. She genuinely feared the beings before them which meant they certainly did not work for her father. The spokes man for the group took another step forward. "I don't know what she's told you but her father has had enough of these games, time to go Leia," he stepped to grab Leia by the arm only to find the barrel of Han's DL-44 at his temple.

"Hold it right there," Han spoke in a voice that brooked no argument. The man's companions move to step forward and Chewie shifted the princess behind him while simultaneously bringing his bow caster to bear on the trandoshan.

"You two idiots don't know who you're messing with," the man with the gun to his head spoke to Solo, "we're Black Sun, you guys just signed your own death warrants." Han replied by mashing the blaster harder into the man's head, the trandoshan decided to make his move and Leia closed her eyes tightly preparing for the sound blaster fire and the smell of singed flesh that never came. Instead the low drum of a lightsaber sounded as a red blade sliced through the trandoshan's blaster and hands before an unseen hand slammed him into the far wall. The second man smashed into the wall not far from the trandoshan as Darth Vader strode around the corner. The leader floated from under Han's blaster grasping his throat. Han and Chewbacca closed ranks on the girl taking aim on the dark lord. The lead thug hung before Vader.

"Who ordered the attack," Vader's voice boomed through the alley. The man clawed at his throat gasping for air. "Who do you work for?" He demanded.

"Black Sun," the man croaked out before the otherss in the alley heard a sickening crunch and the body flew to land on his compatriots at a gesture from the dark lord. His attention then turned to the trio remaining in the alley. A wave washed over him and they were no longer in the alley but a strikingly white room. This man opened fire upon seeing Vader, the dark lord deflecting the shots with his hand before ripping the blaster from his hand. The man takes the princess's hand protectively as they face him, then the white room is gone and they are back in the alley.

"It is ok," Leia was pleading, as she pushed between the two.

"You kiddin," Han asked, the partners continued to cover Vader.

"No," Leia stated holding her hands up gesturing for the pair to lower their weapons, "he is my escort." The two slowly lower their weapons and stare at the princess incredulously while Vader moves to stand behind her.

"You are unharmed Highness," Vader states before turning his attention to Han and Chewie.

"They stepped in to protect me," she spoke for her saviors, "I was thinking perhaps a reward of some sort."

"Indeed, princess," Darth Vader tossed a credit chip from under his cloak which Han deftly caught. "I can guess at your profession by your clothes. I trust this will be the last we see of each other." The two nodded clearly confounded by the turn of events and watched Vader place a hand on the girl's shoulder and lead her back the way they had came. Chewie entered into a series of barks and growls as the dark lord and his companion made their way around the corner.

"You said it pal," Han answered looking at the credit chip which he now noticed had blood on it, "a very large, very stiff drink." Chewbacca embarked on another lengthy statement as they started walking towards a nearby cantina.

"Nah," Han remarked scowling at his friend, "not my type; too young, too classy, and too short. Besides, a guy like me and a girl like that," Han shook his head, "there's no way."

* * *

Leia looked back at her two rescuers as she and Vader rounded the corner a strange longing to look at the man one last time and wondering.

"They are smugglers," Leia started as Vader answered her unspoken question, "you should not concern yourself further with them."

"Why not," Leia asked confusion evident on her features.

"It is not befitting of a person of your station," he answered. She frowned at him not understanding as he brought a comlink to his helmet.

_Yes, Lord Vader._

"Send a shuttle and a squad to the Galactic Hotel's landing pad," he ordered, "and prepare a stateroom for Princess Organa." Leia started to protest but he motioned for quiet.

_Right away Lord Vader._

"Contact Bail Organa and inform him that we will be transporting the princess to Coruscant and that I will give him a full briefing when we get there."

_Aye sir._

"Come princess you will need to gather your things," Vader stated hurrying her along the street.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

ccp


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Vader spent the trip back to Coruscant in the hyperbaric chamber aboard his flagship trying to understand what had happen. His meditations had revealed nothing. The Force itself had compelled him to protect her. Why? He had felt the princess touch the force instinctively when the firefight had broken out. How where such things possible? It of course occurred to Vader that there where many untrained Force sensitive's in the galaxy. That Bail Organa's adopted daughter was one was not too much of a coincidence. His mind traveled back to Amidala's one time suspension that the Princess was in fact their lost child. Vader allowed his meditations to stretch out observing her presence. She was indeed sensitive to the all powerful Force, but it was a subdued presence not the blazing fire that his child would have undoubtedly produced had she survived childbirth. No, the Princess was likely the child of and escaping Jedi who had bedded her mother for a mere night before leaving her to fend for herself. It was yet, another example of the hypocrisy of the Jedi Order. He was ripped from his thoughts and brought back to where he stood in the conference room of the Alderanian Senate offices when Bail Organa asked his opinion.

"Your father is correct Highness," Vader droned out, "if the Black Sun Syndicate has been tapped to kidnap or kill you this will not remain an isolated incident."

"You said that the man in the alley mentioned Prince Xizor," Bail's concern over his daughter's safety was evident. "I'm not sure you should return to your apartment, Leia." She immediately sprung to her feet to protest but surprisingly it was Vader and not her father that waved her down.

"I disagree, Viceroy," Vader's admission left both Organa's slightly dumbstruck; "any change in her routine will give the assassins pause. You should only adjust that which is unnoticeable to the trained eye."

"Well if the subject is settled," Leia excused herself, "I will be going home. It has been a long couple of days."

"Of course," Bail also stood to give his daughter a hug and a kiss on the cheek, "we will discuss the rest of your trip in a few days when you are more rested."

"Thank you," Leia turned to stand before Vader, "I wish to thank you again Lord Vader I do not want to think about what might have happened if you had not been there." Vader simply nodded to her and watched her leave the room. When the door closed he turned back to Organa.

"Which of her parents was a Jedi?" Vader asked.

"Neither," Bail answered honestly because at the time of her birth there were no Jedi in her family, "her father was a pilot on a medical transport. It was thought that he had ability with the Force, but I think he was never tested."

"I see," Vader replied pensively, "there were blocks placed on her as a child."

"Yes," Bail knew better than to attempt to lie to the Dark Lord, "a Jedi escaping the purges came to Alderaan for assistance in getting to the outer rim. She was there when Leia made her bed move across the room and suggested it for her protection." The viceroy could feel his heart beat at the revelation and the fear of what Vader would do with the information.

"A wise precaution, the Emperor would undoubtedly cherish another prize of the Princesses beauty," Vader shook his head at Palpantine's debauchery, "Who was this Jedi and where did she go?"

"She called herself the Dark Woman," Organa answered fearfully knowing he was attempting to buy his daughter's life with another. "She left on a transport bound for the outer rim, I had not heard of her before or since."

"She is dead," Vader intoned, "You need not fear for your child, but have her brush up on the techniques the Dark Woman taught her; it would be a shame for her to find herself in the Emperor's clutches."

"Forgive me, Lord Vader," Bail was pensive, "but why do you care?"

"I do not," Vader's answer ran contrary to his current actions, "but my wife has affection for the girl and I for her."

* * *

Throughout all of her life the orphanage, Caridia and the academy even the nights that she and friends had decided to tempt fate after finals, Breanna was quite certain that she had never been in a cantina as bad as this one. Her companion on the other hand was perfectly content and didn't have a care in the universe or so it seemed as he calmly drained ale after ale while watching the pod races and commenting with the patrons in the next booth about some maneuver or another. That she was nervous went without saying, as she sat in the cantina she couldn't help but look around constantly.

"Stop that," Wrenga says under his breath he'd leaned over the table to where their faces are mere centimeters apart, "you're not in any danger, just chill out and watch the race."

"How can you be so calm," Breanna asks him incensed, her eyes making a valiant effort to draw his attention from the race.

"You obviously took our briefing too seriously," he turned to look her right in the eye sly grin gracing his face. She was certain that she felt the small hairs of their noses touching. "Look around you and try to actually see what is going on here," her eyes flickered around the room before coming back to rest on his, "yeah, some of these beings are pirates and mercs that wouldn't think twice about cutting our throats. The rest are just some moisture farmers and mechanics out getting a drink and enjoying the race, and yet there are no problems between the two. Do you know why?" He waited for her to shake her head and then continued, "because throughout the galaxy bars are generally considered neutral territory," he move quickly and captured her lips in a light playful kiss, "so relax and enjoy yourself." Wrenga flashed a cocksure grin and let his eyes drift back to the race.

"Wrenga's guide to pub politics?" She asked a single eyebrow rose in incredulity.

"That and the knowledge that Dada tends to exaggerate the dangers of places like this." He had taken to using Crosby's name for Amidala immediately as it allowed them to discuss her in situations like this.

"What about our mission?" She asked and he actually grinned at her.

"I took care of that this morning while you were still sleeping," her expression made it clear she was not impressed with this detail.

"I thought that you needed me there to make your contact more complacent," she ground out, "at least that's what you told Dada."

"I lied," he shrugged, "it was more of an excuse to get you alone in a hotel room for a week." She stared at him, her face turning bright red but the frown was angry not embarrassed.

"You couldn't have picked a better locale than Tattooine for this romantic get away," she dead panned.

"I thought," Wrenga slowly tore his eyes from the race to look at her, "that you loved white sandy beaches." He looked away from her cold glare to watch two obviously underage boys buy ales at the bar. The shorter blonde haired boy looked around with a pair of wide blue eyes before sitting at a table between Wrenga and the screen. The taller black haired boy was far more comfortable with his surroundings as he joined his friend; this was probably his second trip. Wrenga couldn't help but smile as he listened to their conversation.

"Biggs, I don't know about this," Blondie hissed at Blackie, "if Uncle Owen finds out –" His friend waved him off.

"Luke, your uncle is all the way over in Anchorhead, and we already cleared it for you to stay with me tonight," Biggs held up a hand to ward off an attempted rebuke, "stop whining already and have some fun."

"Remind you of old times," Breanna had found the subject of his attention, he chuckled at her question.

"And that youthful expectation that someday you'll rule the world," he sighed and the affection in his eyes as he looked at her was unmistakable, she had a way of making everything in his reality alright.

"Come on let's get out of here," Breanna grabbed his hand and led him towards the door just as the indulgent boys cheered the race, "you can rule my world for a little while."

* * *

Leia had returned to her apartment after an extremely stern conversation with her father at the embassy. She was in the process of unpacking when her door bell rang; she continued until the service droid came over the intercom, "Highness, Senator Naberrie is here to see you." Senator Naboo had introduced herself to Leia on her first day as the former youngest member of the Imperial Senate and offered to show her the ropes as a fellow system bucker. She and Pooja had spent the first few days of Leia's inaugural senate session eating lunch together and quickly realized that they shared common goals for the Empire. That they lived on the same floor in the same building only served to cement the relationship. Pooja, along with Amidala, was a frequent visitor of Leia's new home and Leia theirs, though Pooja would always excuse herself from the Lady Vader's company. Leia never understood Pooja's cold nature towards Lady Vader the two were known to be from the same planet and had both been senator for that planet. Pooja never had much to say to or for the Lady Vader and often treated her in a manner that could be construed as impolite. Amidala for her part was always more than polite going out of her way to ask after Pooja's family and current relationships; things that Pooja always grudgingly revealed.

"Tell her I'm in my bedroom," Leia called out and continued to put things away. She was interrupted in moments by the sound of her friend's voice.

"Is it true?" Her friend was entirely too excited for the situation.

"Is what true?" Leia asked scared as to what rumors were already circulating throughout the senate gossip mill.

"That a dashing pirate saved you from a hit squad," she practically gushed.

"It was more of a kidnapping attempt," Leia answered while pulling some things out of a chest, "and Lord Vader did most of the saving."

"But," Pooja insisted, "I'm asking about who did the rest of the saving. Come on tell me about this dashing and handsome rouge."

"Pooja," Leia sighed out her friend's name, "you obviously read too many romance chips, and he was hardly what I would call dashing, more like scruffy." Leia paused in her unpacking to picture the man, in her mind, "he did have the most amazing eyes though, and a scar," she fingered her chin absently before looking up to see Pooja smiling at her. Leia turned to carry some clothes into her closet in an attempt to hide the deep blush that had spread across her face, but not fast enough.

"Ah ha," Pooja pounced, "so he was good looking." She continued in a singsong voice, "Looks like Rage might have to step up to keep you interested." She heard Leia blow another long sigh in the closet.

"Rage is trying too hard as is," Leia replied abruptly, she found Pooja sitting on her bed with a concerned look on her face. Her friend patted the bed beside her beckoning Leia to come sit. Leia stood firm for a moment before complying.

"You want to talk about it," Pooja asked placing an arm around her friend.

"I just," she paused, "I just don't think," Pooja waited patiently for her friend to get it out, "Pooja I think he wants more than I am willing to give. I just don't have time –"

"And you never will," Pooja cut her off, "love happens regardless of time, or money or age or how much you think you have to do before you fall in love or how much you don't want it to happen at all." She looked on her friend just remembering how young she really was.

"I not a child, Pooja" Leia retorted frowning back at her. "Which chip did you get that drivel from anyways?"

"I know I know," she acquiesced before getting stern, "but it is definitely not drivel; my Aunt told me that just before the Clone Wars started." Pooja smiled whimsically recalling a simpler time, "I had just declared that boys where gross and I would never fall in love; of course I also said I was going to train tusk cats when I grew up." Leia failed miserably at trying to contain her amusement and burst out 

laughing; Pooja attempted to glare for a moment before she joined her. "Do you think you love him Leia?" She asked once she recovered, it stopped Leia's amusement instantly.

"I might," was the whispered answer.

* * *

"I need you to back off for a while," Director Isard spoke in his usual superior way. Ensconced in the black marble adorned office of the Director of Intelligence, he need not worry about this call being interrupted. The décor was pure imperial all sharp edges and straight lines. The only color breaking the sea of black were the deep red curtains and the red clothed woman sitting across from him.

"What you need director is seldom of my concern," Prince Xizor replied, "but I will refrain from my efforts until she is off Coruscant again."

"It would be advisable," Armand continued, "the Lady Vader will undoubtedly lend some of her Noghri to shore up her pet's security and you where suppose to kill not capture."

"I have other plans in addition to yours, do not worry the result is the same," Xizor replied. "What is the connection between them?"

"I don't know," Isard grudgingly admitted, "but I have a slicer attempting to find out."

"Very well," Xizor cut the connection without another word, and Armand looked to his daughter awaiting her opinion.

"It is a dangerous game planning the disappearance of the Crown Princess of a planet," Yasanne spoke with concern to her father, "particularly one as powerful as Alderaan."

"Alderaan's powerbase greatly diminished with the rise of the New Order, ant it will be worth the price to knock Amidala off balance," he told her. "What of your security check of the Death Star and Toprawa; are they secure?"

"Absolutely father," she answered proudly. This mission had given her the instrument of her revenge.

"Very good Yasanne," he praised her, "I have a feeling that before I know it you will be sitting in this chair." Yasanne smiled knowing exactly how close to the mark he was.

* * *

The halls of Serenity, Amidala's flag ship, where in their usual state of gleaming white and lack of activity saving several droids going about ships maintenance duties. Wrenga and Breanna walked hand in hand towards their suite the picture of a couple in love, they had just rendezvoused with the fleet. Wrenga was dressed in his usual attire of faded combat pants stuffed in tall utility boots; a worn _Unappreciative_ _Alive_ tee shirt strained to cover his muscular form. A leather duffel was slung across his broad shoulders and another smaller duffel matching the suitcase rolling behind Breanna was grasped in the right hand.

Breanna for her part was stylishly dressed for traveling in lightly faded pants hung low on her trim hips; the pants formed a second skin down to just below the knee where they flared out slightly covering the top of a pair of tall polished bantha hide boots before stopping at mid calf. Her long cinnamon brown hair server to break the white of a fitted button down shirt as it hung down the middle of her back. The shirt that didn't quite reach her pants offered and alluring view of toned abs and a smooth back. The buttons which weren't all used allowed tantalizing glimpses. That she once covered all of it with a uniform was to Wrenga's way of thinking a shame.

They had spoken to Rakka, whom had been hit up to watch Crosby while they were away, and had been informed that the Lady Amidala had promptly taken over Crosby duties as soon as she got aboard ship. Wrenga slowed before they reached the next intersection in the corridor, which would take them to the Lady's suite of rooms, to pull Breanna close for a kiss. They were soon interrupted by a child's laughter and a woman's perturbed shouts. Seconds later a gangly brown haired child stark naked and dripping wet with suds in his hair came running around corner followed shortly by the Lady Amidala dressed casually in a loose shirt and shorts also dripping wet and covered and suds. "Crosby!" she shrieked sliding to a stop before changing directions, her eyes widened when she saw the couple. "Catch him catch him," she called pointing at the runaway child.

"Gang way," Crosby called seeing his escape route blocked he attempted to juke to his left around Wrenga only to have his father snatch him up around the waist. "Lemme go Dad," the boy called squirming to get free. Amidala slowed her pace after the catch and slowly strolled up to them her face positively livid. She handed the towel she was carrying to Wrenga who promptly wrapped Crosby up.

"He escaped the second I turned my back," Amidala ground out a slow blush spreading across her cheeks as she noticed the amused faces. Wrenga lost his battle with laughter first and was soon followed by Breanna, Amidala glowered at them. "Well, how do you two get him bathed without getting soaked?" She asked exasperated.

"I always take my bath right after," Breanna chuckled, "so it doesn't matter or I wear a swimsuit." Both women looked to Wrenga for his explanation.

"I just spray him down with the hose," he shrugged before throwing Crosby over his shoulder causing the child to erupt in a fit of giggles, "it's easier." Wrenga started down the hall leaving the two women to look at each other in shock.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that," Amidala intoned thoughtfully, "thought it does seem a bit like mistreatment doesn't it?"

"Not if you do your own laundry," Breanna slowly shook her head, "it would also explain why Crosby prefers Wrenga for bath time." Amidala snorted in answer.

"Was the mission a success?" she asked.

"Yes, Wrenga has a data cube," Breanna stooped to pick up the bag Wrenga had dropped to catch Crosby, "the contact said it should help."

"Good," Amidala answered, "we'll be back on Coruscant in a few days." She gestured for Breanna to follow Wrenga. "I can pass the cube along then."

"My Lady, I know it's not my place, but," Breanna started hesitantly and Amidala motioned for her to continue, "are you sure you should be passing this information along?"

"Why not," Amidala asked as they entered Wrenga's suite.

"Because they are obviously Jedi teachings," Wrenga answered for her as he exited a room with a now dressed Crosby trotting ahead, "and as such are strictly contraband." He leveled his gaze on the Lady, "There is also the fact that your contact on Tatooine is a Jedi as well," he shook his head, "you must have a pretty good reason to be giving this stuff to someone but-"

"I do," she answered interrupting him, "and I expect this little jaunt to stay between us."

"When he finds out," Wrenga started but Amidala quickly cut him off.

"He won't."

* * *

Lord Vader stood beside his master's throne watching the delegation of senator's leave the throne room. His master watched with intrigue his wizened face hidden beneath the cowl of his robes. Vader could almost feel his retched thoughts as he watched the procession. "It was fortuitous, Lord Vader," the emperor's harsh voice carried through the hall, "you were able to protect the Alderanian princess from this attempt on her life, but it was an unnecessary risk my friend."

"It was the will of the Force," Vader answered, "I acted on its influence."

"I see," Palpantine answered pensively. "Strange that I do not sense such desires from the Force," he took an opportunity to add a barb, "perhaps your wife's affections for the girl have clouded your perceptions." The Emperor shook his head under the hood, "if the Princess is to serve any greater purpose the Force would have made it known to me."

"Of course master," Vader acknowledged the reprimand as the emperor pressed a button on his chair. Immediately a side door opened into the throne room and the Faleen Prince Xizor entered the room.

"You of course know each other," Palpantine stated, "tell me Prince how are you current operations going?"

"Quite well your eminence," Xizor answered.

"And what of that item you are procuring for me?"

"There have been difficulties," Xizor reluctantly admitted, "but, I anticipate success soon."

"Good, good," the emperor's desire was palpable, "I am anxious to add to my collection."

Thanks for reading.

ccp


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Leia did her best to sit back as the dutifully quiet junior senate member currently attending trade talks. On at least two instances it was only a stern look from Amidala that stayed her tongue. They were currently on Taanab due to its close proximity to the Hapan Consortium. The Empire was once again trying to force the Hapans into opening their borders for mutual trade. Lady Amidala and all of the female power figures who could be mustered where in attendance, and it was quickly turning into a battle of will between the two factions.

Leia and Pooja were included with a handful of people from the Senate.Yasanne Isard, now Assistant Director of Intelligence and several others were also in attendance. Leia was at first shocked to see the men who escorted the Hapan women to and from trade talks and how the men acted as little more than slaves. They were all astoundingly attractive both the women and the men. One Hapan Noblewoman had offered Leia the use of her male, as she referred to him, after catching the Princess glancing at him over lunch. Leia had blushed furiously and declined. She would sorely hate to admit to Pooja later that it was not an isolated incident, but she had hardly been able to stop from stealing furtive peeks at a young man who was almost blatantly staring at her. He had long blonde hair and piercing eyes but he was seldom away from the Queen Mother. It unnerved Leia and made her giddy all at the same time_. _

The talks had quickly unraveled as the two very strong-minded women running the talks refused to budge on several topics, and within three days the two parties were both leaving the tables. The Hapans and Imperialswere currently going through the motions of departing as friends. Leia and Pooja were among the first to get through the gauntlet and start towards the landing bays where shuttles were waiting to take them to Amidala's flagship. The two were having a friendly conversation amounting to Pooja talking about what she would eat off one of the Hapan's chiseled chest. Leia was doing her best not to blush when a loud crack rang out across the open courtyard both friends jumped and looked at each other in surprise. Leia shook her head; it must have been an old swoops backfire. Then she looked to Pooja and found herself confused by her friend's wide eyes before she felt her legs give way. Pooja's face swam in and out of Leia's vision as she called for a medic.

Amidala was making her way through the last of the motions of departure when she heard a loud crack. She did not think anything of it, until she found her arm in the firm grasp of Kavish as she was led away from the procession. A whole fire team of Noghri appeared from nowhere, covering her progress to the docking bays. Amidala had never been fond of the Noghri's penchant for dragging her to safety.

"What happened," She demanded, attempting to stop their progress to the docking bays, only to stumble when Kavish did not slow down. Another hand grabbed Amidala's other arm and both lifted slightly, taking most of her weight off her feet and allowing her to regain balance all the while never slowing the progress towards the launch bays.

"There was an assassination attempt," was his simple answer, his eyes never stopped scanning the area for threats.

"Who?" she asked in concern for her compatriots, his hesitation to answer spoke volumes, "Who?" She demanded her eyes boring into him.

"The Princess," his answer was only half out when her heels dug in; again her weight was effortlessly lifted from the ground. "A shuttle is landing there now," he nodded towards the center of the courtyard, "Raka is with her and the Doctor is on the shuttle, she will be fine." They had entered the bay and he was marching her up the ramp of the chromium plated barge. He waved the rest of the team to get on with their duties before he sequestered her into her private office and closed the door.

"How can you be so certain she'll be alright?"Amidala pleaded with one of her most trusted friends. He calmly led her to the couch where she promptly collapsed.

"She comes from sturdy stock that one," he spoke with a smile, "her mother is the strongest being I've ever met." Amidala couldn't help but smile at the compliment.

"I just wish;" she sighed in frustration and helplessness, "I just want to hold my baby in my arms and protect her."

Pooja could hardly believe how quickly security reacted; one of Amidala's Noghri guards was at their side immediately. He was barking into a comlink in his native language while helping her stem the bleeding from Leia's chest with a scarf he pulled from his neck.

"Hold this here," he stated placing her hands over the scarf and applying pressure, "And keep pressure on the wound." An obviously Hapan woman came into view.

"I'm a medic, I need you to get out of the way," the woman moved to remove Pooja's hands only to have the Noghri grab her and move her back. "You dare to push a medic from a person in distress."

"I am Raka," the diminutive alien mewed in his species' manner, "The Princess is under our protection and that is where she will remain." A number of the Hapan security arrived next along with a medical transport and attempted to set up a perimeter.

"We have a transport right here and a secure location on standby," the woman refuted boistered by the additional personnel, "she needs to be treated immediately." A crowd began to gather around the group.

"She will only be treated by trusted personnel," Raka growled he glanced as another Noghri slipped up to Pooja with a battlefield med pack, "Our personnel." The woman shook her head imperiously.

"Remove them," she pointed at Raka, "and load the Princess onto the transport." The women moved with the grace of trained fighters but found themselves quickly disabled by a half dozen more Noghri and a giant of a man. "What do you think you're doing?" she screamed at them.

"Shuttle's inbound Raka," the man seemed to ignore the woman as he spoke then he turned to her allowing his imposing height to tower over her, his cold eyes boring into her, "back off or die." The Hapan was taken aback, never had a man spoken to her in this manner. She made to rebuke the insolent half-wit but was cut off by a gesture from one of the Hapan security staff. Further argument was stopped by the drone of repulsors in a landing cycle. No sooner had the shuttle's skids hit the ground than a woman with cinnamon brown hair pulled into a single tail at the nape of her neck ran down the ramp. The long coat which marked her status as a doctor flapped behind her as she ran, revealing that she was stylishly dressed in tall boots, fitted pants and an elegant top. She was followed by three more of the Noghri dragging a hover gurney. She gently pushed Pooja's stunned form away with her arrival at the princess and ran a scanner over the area of trauma frowning in concentration as she did.

"Breanna talk to me," he demanded.

"We have to get her back to the ship," she replied while helping to load the princess onto the gurney, "but I think that she will make it."

"Alright, let's move," he ordered the entire contingent making their way back to shuttle. Pooja who had been shuffled to the edge of the Noghri contingent with the arrival of medical personnel was about to make her way to the landing bay when she was stopped by a hand on her arm. "I think it would be safer if you came with us, senator." The rest of the afternoon for Pooja would be a blur of transports and waiting in the medical bay.

Leia had lost a lot of blood while lying on the ground in the courtyard and the subsequent trip to the flagship. Once the princess was stabilized Breanna spent an hour or so studying the wound. It was a perfect disabling shot piercing right through her chest while managing to miss all vital organs. She would get Wrenga and Raka's opinion about it later, they both knew more about such things. The most confusing piece of information was the rarity of the princess's blood type. A type that was only found in the descendents of and people of Naboo, the only other person Breanna had ever encountered it in was Lady Amidala. It was sheer luck that they had enough stocked aboard the ship in order to stabilize the girl. The last test she ran on a sample of the Princess's blood left Breanna cold. How would she confront the Lady with this information? She looked back to the princess now floating in a bacta tank and with clear eyes noticed the striking similarities. How anyone could miss it was beyond her.

Amidala paced the office she kept off the bridge, which was in fact very close to the medward where Leia was being treated. Leia had been in the med ward for two hours now and Amidala was fit to be tied. No word had come from that sector despite all of her inquiries. She was interrupted from her 

reverie when the office door slid open. Breanna stepped into the room looking decidedly forlorn. Amidala felt her heart drop fearing the worst.

"My lady," Breanna sounded very much the bearer of bad news, but was cutoff when Amidala rushed up and grasped her arms.

"Will she live," her small hands grasping at the doctor, "is she going to be okay?" she demanded. Breanna placed her hands on Amidala's shoulders to comfort her when the realization struck.

"She'll be fine but," the doctor exhaled the breath she had been holding, "You already knew." The Lady tensed realizing that she had revealed too much and stepped away attempting to replace the mask of the Lady Amidala.

"I knew what exactly," Amidala asked in a neutral tone as she moved to step back behind the desk.

"You already knew that Leia Organa," Breanna stepped up to the desk using her much greater height to its full advantage, "was your lost child." Amidala's face revealed nothing but the eyes spoke volumes. "Milady, you need not worry," Breanna attempted to relieve her superior, "you of course have my confidence. I just don't understand why."

"Her father," Amidala sank into her chair, "Her biological father that is."

"You mean," Amidala answered the question with a nod as Breanna sat in front of the desk.

"What do you know about Force sensitives?"

"Almost nothing," Breanna admitted, "any such information is either strictly contraband as part of the Jedi faith or highly classified."

"Both the Emperor and Vader are Force sensitive," Amidala slowly shook her head, "a power that makes them capable of the impossible. The Emperor has several other servants who share this ability and he is always on the lookout for more. That power is often hereditary as it is in this case. Should Vader discover her heritage he would dutifully turn her over to the Emperor or hide her away and train her himself, neither option is acceptable."

"That was the reasoning behind our trip to Tatooine?"

"Yes teachings which will help her conceal her abilities if she uses them." Breanna nodded her head in understanding and stood.

"I think it unfair to separate a family this way," the Doctor said, "I will have the med ward cleared so you can sit with her."

"Thank you," Amidala answered, "and Breanna try to remember this when you get the chance to see you father again, if he knew or knows that you survived he is undoubtedly staying away for your safety."

"It would certainly explain why the Hapans had a medical transport so close," Wrenga said as he looked over the data Breanna had put together, "but it's an impossible shot." He turned a couple of the holos around on the conference room table looking for a different angle. They had commandeered a conference room within the Med ward after Breanna had commed and the two warriors had sat pouring over the data ever since. The other three of Amidala's guard stood watch outside the medical suite where a daughter rested as a mother watched over.

"I have to agree," Raka shook his head as he looked over the rest of the data, "only a Jedi could possibly pull off a shot like this." Wrenga looked up his mind obviously calculating Breanna sat to the side taking in all of their thoughts.

"Well we know that the Emperor keeps several Force sensitives around at any given time," Wrenga rested his head in his hands, elbows on the table.

"Would they have to be a Force sensitive?" Breanna asked entering their speculation for the first time, "I mean just because it's an impossible shot for a human doesn't mean another species couldn't make it."

"You know of any Noghri who could make this shot?" Wrenga asked Raka, who shook his head, "Then it was almost definitely a Force user, because when it comes to stuff like this the Noghri are the best there are."

"But how do the Hapans fit in?" Raka questioned, "That Hapan medic and security detail got there too fast for it to be a coincidence it was almost the perfect kidnapping although if it where me I would have killed a couple of the others in the crowd." Wrenga shook his head in agreement. "Whoever did this didn't want to kill unnecessarily."

"There has to be someone other than the Emperor involved," Wrenga speculated, "Black Sun was behind the last attempt and they would undoubtedly have contacts in the Hapan Court. The big question is why is the Emperor involved what could he possibly want with the Princess?" Breanna locked eyes with Raka but said nothing an unspoken understanding passing between them.

Leia awoke to the sterile smells and bleak walls of a medward. As her eyes began to focus in the dimmed lights of the room she noticed a figure sitting by the bed, the _figure__._ The ghostly image that had come to her in her dreams since she was a child, she was here watching over her again. She called out, "Mom?"


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry about the long wait, I'll try not to take so long next time.

Chapter 15

Mom, the sound of that word from Leia's lips directed to her at once realized and crushed all of Amidala's dreams. She rushed forward to grasp the girls hand preparing to offer platitudes of assurance but the feisty princess had already drifted back into her medicated slumber. Amidala sighed in resignation and took the seat next to her daughter's bed still grasping her small hand and allowed herself some time to imagine that she was just like any other mother waiting worried by the med ward bed of a child.

Several hours later Pooja walked up to the med ward intending to see Leia. She knew that everyone else who had gone to see her young friend had been sternly turned away by Amidala's Noghri guards. Upon entering the outer clinic she immediately noticed how empty it was save a handful of the Noghri guards scattered about the room and the doctor whom had treated Leia on the scene. The woman looked up from a datapad at her approach and stood to great her.

"Can I help you?" the doctor asked politely with a smile on her face.

"Yes, Dr., um?" Pooja responded with a smile and question of her own.

"Dr. Feraan," she answered offering hand in greeting, "Now, how can I help you, Senator Naberrie."

"I wanted to see Senator Organa," she stated plainly.

"Well," she started apologetic, "she's heavily sedated and will likely sleep until morning." She looked across the room to one of the Noghri then continued, "But if it's okay with them," she gestured to the guards, "it's okay with me." The doctor gestured to a door with two of the guards in front of it and returned to her datapad.

Pooja opened the door to find a private suite and receive her second shock of the day. Two women locked eyes with each other across the room Pooja spoke in confusion, "Aunt Padme?" She shook the cobwebs from her head and started again, "I'm sorry, Lady Vader, I was not aware you were here, I can come back later."

"No, stay," the grand dame of the empire sounded as if she were pleading, "and I wish you still did call me Aunt Padme in private."

"I wish I could know if it still fit," Pooja hissed back angrily. Her aunt looked at her for a long moment before slumping her shoulders in exhaustion.

"So do I," she stood from the chair she'd occupied for the last few hours and made her way to the door, "stay with her, it's always nice to have friends and family around at time like this." Amidala then stood strait and exited the room leaving Pooja to again contemplate what had become of her beloved aunt.

* * *

The next morning Leia awoke to find a familiar dark haired figure curled into the chair next to her bed; her heart soared she was sure it was her mother. It was the exact figure she had seen in her dreams since she was a small child and in recent years Leia had convinced herself that her guardian angel was in fact the Lady Amidala. The figure shifted her slumber revealing her face and dashing Leia's childish hopes; of course Pooja would not have left her alone. She allowed a small smile to cross her face before the door opened allowing a tall woman with cinnamon brown hair in a lab coat to enter. A warm smile crossed her face upon seeing Leia awake and she removed a scanner from her pocket as she approached the bed.

"It's good to see you awake highness," she motioned to Leia's chest, "I need to check how you're healing, I'm Doctor Breanna Feraan." The doctor proceeded to open the front of Leia's hospital gown looking closely at the patch of pink skin where the entry wound had been. "It looks like you won't even have a scar, you're very lucky." She continued the examination running a scanner over the patch pleased at what she saw, "Have you tried moving any yet?"

"No, Dr. Feraan," Leia shook her head, "I only just woke up."

"Tell me how this feels," the doctor ordered before gently pressing on the former wound. The princess winced immediately. "Still tender I see. Do you think you could sit up so I can check your back?" Leia started to lean forward and with the doctors help was able to sit up so she could check the exit wound on Leia's back. "Well, everything looks good Princess," Breanna said as she helped Leia lay back, "you should be as good as new by the time we get back to Corruscant."

"Thank you," Leia glanced around shyly for the first time noticeing that she was in one of the private medical suites. "Um," she hesitated, "do you think you could help me to the, um," she gestured to the in suite bathroom.

"Of course," the doctor replied grasping Leia's arm and helping her up from the bed. "Mrs. Naberrie," she called to the sleeping woman in the chair who awoke with a snort.

"What," looking around Pooja noticed her friend standing with the doctor. "Leia, you're awake," she blurted.

"Senator Naberie, why don't you retrieve some clothes for the Princess," she asked as she started the princess towards the bathroom. "I think you'll want to take a shower while you're in there," She said to the Princess who was already walking much better on her own.

"Do you want anything in particular Leia?" Pooja called out as she started towards the door.

"Just something comfortable," The younger woman answered now much steadier on her feet.

"You think you can handle it?" Breanna asked as she opened the door for the princess,

"Yes, it seems as though my strength is coming back now," she offered a dazzling smile, "thank you, for everything."

"There's no need." Breanna waved her away, "if you need anything just hit one of the call buttons."

* * *

Several days after the incident on Taanaab Vader strode through the Imperial palace his menacing presence and steadfast pace sending bureaucrats scrambling out of his way. His mind was clouded with concern for his wife given the recent assassination attempt on either her or the Princess Leia. He made the usual trip from the docking bays and as he strode to the tall double doors the red robed imperial guards stepped out to block his path from the emperor's inner sanctum. Vader came to a stop waiting for the Emperor to admit him. It was but a moment before the large doors opened seemingly of their own accord, the pair of guards stepped aside and Vader strode inside.

He was assaulted by the darkness in the room and opened up allowing the darkside to flow through him. The room flashed with light as he walked towards the raised dais that held the Emperor's throne, the sith master was dispensing punishment in his favored way. The recipient a young red haired girl was curled in the fetal position before the Emperor lightning arching across her body.

"I do not tolerate failure, Mara," Palpantine spoke in an almost grandfatherly tone then thrust his hand forward slinging more lightning at the young woman.

"Ah, Lord Vader," the Sith master stopped in his ministrations to acknowledge his apprentice, "you can go Jade we will finish this discussion later."

The girl struggled to her feet smoke wafting off her body it was obvious she was beautiful and with the lithe body of a dancer she could have easily made a fortune as a model. She made only a handful of steps in the direction of the large double doors before crumpling back to the floor.

"Pity," the emperor shook his head, "I had hoped she would have more fortitude." He motioned for Vader to follow him as he started towards the back of the room where he kept another door through which he could come and go. "How is the construction going?"

"Very well my lord it should be finished on schedule."

"Good, good," they had reached the secrete passage, door opened and the emperor paused, "I'll expect to see you at the banquet. Please see to the erstwhile hand in the middle of the floor."

The door closed in Vader's face and he stared at it for a moment before making his way back across the room. Vader lowered himself to a single knee and picked the young assassin up cradling her in his arms as he stood and left the throne room. His steps echoed down a series of seldom used corridors till he reached the area of the court dancers and courtesans. It always interested Vader at how easily one could get from this section of the place to the Emperors unseen. He entered Mara's room and proceeded to lay her on the bed.

He stood up strait gathering the Force around them intending to use a skill he had seldom touched since the Clone Wars. He let the healing waves wash over him and the girl for moments healing the pain and injury inflicted by the lightning. He turned to go but paused to brush the hair from her face remembering. There had been a short time she had spent in his and Amidala's care before the emperor had insisted she come to live at the palace. It had been a soothing balm on Amidala's heart to care for the child but they had seldom seen her in the decade since. Vader straitened and headed for the door only to be stopped on its threshold by her voice.

"I missed you," he turned back to find her glaring at him with cold eyes, "at first. My master explained how you were using me."

"One day child," he slowly shook his head, "you will understand what has been done. I hope you will remember what you meant to us." He turned and the door closed behind him leaving the young woman to remember happy days and contemplate exactly what he meant.

* * *

The ballroom of the Imperial Palace was again awash in celebration. Beautiful dresses and dress uniforms filled the room from wall to wall save an aisle down the middle where the emperor made his way through a receiving line of well wishers. He stopped in front of the Alderanian Princess who along with the others was in a position of difference.

"It appears you have recovered from your recent unpleasantness, Princess," the emperor asked affecting that grandfatherly tone he was so fond of.

"Yes, your majesty," Leia replied.

"Good, I should like for you to come by some time so we can discuss your current, interests in imperial policy."

"I would be most pleased to do so, your majesty," Leia replied dipping lower in her curtsey as the emperor continued down the line.

Moments later the Emperor was again situated in his balcony watching the festivities from above. The various dignitaries, officers and all around elite of the empire mingled in the ball room. Leia and Pooja were talking about the recent events in the senate with a small group of likeminded senators. The conversation broke up as the Lady Vader approached and they exchanged greetings. They are making idle conversation when one of the courtesans, a positively gorgeous red head catches Amidala's eye while easing past the group of politicians.

"Mara," Amidala exclaims halting the woman who looked at the group nervously. "It's been so long," Amidala continues grasping Mara's hands, "how have you been?"

"Okay," the red haired siren answered shortly.

"Oh, forgive my manners," the Lady Amidala pleaded. "This is Senator Naboo, Pooja Naberrie and Senator Alderaan, Princess Leia Organa," Amidala continued with introductions, "this is Mara Jade." Mara exchanged greetings with both women pausing slightly longer than normal with the princess. The thought that the last time she had seen either of these women was through a sniper scope on Taanaab muddling her thoughts.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Mara returned somewhat distracted, "if you would excuse me." The red head quickly moved away from the group, leaving the rest in confused silence.

* * *

On the edge of Coruscanti space a ship slowly drifts in space. Its occupants, a pair of intelligence experts for hire, were communicating with their most recent employer.

"And you are quite certain it will be ready in time?" the holographic image of Yasanne Isard spoke to man.

"Of course Deputy Director," the man replied, "things have been set up on Toprawa just as you wanted. They won't be able to resist the bait."

"Perfect," she looked to the man, "then you are released from my service." With her last coments the transmission ended, and in space on the edge of the Coruscanti system a drifting ship exploded.

In her office on Coruscant Yasanne leaned back behind her desk finally she would have her vengeance. If the rebels get lucky she would get a small revenge on the other man who killed her love as well.

Thanks for reading

ccp


	16. Chapter 16

I know it has been a long time and I do apologize, life has been very hectic for a while.

Ccp

Chapter 16

A year after the Tanaab incident:

Amidala made her way into the medical section of her ship for her periodic physical. She still had trouble reconciling that the level headed Breanna had actually pursued and wed a scoundrel like Wrenga. She had nearly choked when Breanna had asked her to officiate the small wedding. As was the norm on her drastically understaffed ships the bay was empty. The surprise however was the absence of her ever punctual personal physician. She continued into the bay intending to wait on the row of benches for the doctor to arrive when she heard someone reaching in the fresher. Shortly Doctor Breanna Jixton walked out of the fresher looking every bit her normal professional self if not slightly pale. The doctor walked to her desk to look dejectedly at the disposable breakfast plate sitting there for a moment. She then unceremoniously slid the plate off the desk into the trash receptacle. Amidala cleared her throat to announce her presence startling the doctor from her reverie.

"Lady Amidala!" Breanna blurted out, "you startled me."

"I am sorry Breanna; it was not my intention," the Lady spoke still looking at Breanna closely, "was there something wrong with your breakfast?"

"It just turned my stomach," Breanna said looking again at the offending meal then gesturing to the examination room, "Let's get your exam done." Amidala preceded the doctor into the room paying particular attention to the woman's actions. The examination was performed with Breanna's normal professionalism but it was obvious that the woman's mind was not on the task before her. Amidala was putting her clothes back on while the doctor went over the results. "You're in perfect health as usual," she said as the lady stepped from behind the screen. "Is there anything else?"

"I'm concerned about you Breanna," Amidala said stepping out from behind the screen, "you don't look well."

"Just a little stomach bug I'm perfectly healthy," she attempted to laugh off the Lady's concerns, "I scanned myself a couple days ago when it started. I think I might be allergic to our sheets or something in the room because it only happens in the morning and I'm more than over it by noon."

"I think it is a pretty common illness Breanna. Why don't you scan yourself just to allay my concerns?" Amidala asked a sly grin on her face. Breanna shrugged and proceeded to scan herself.

"Okay," she started, "normal, normal, normal, and perfectly healthy for a pregnant woman." She finished reading the read out in her typical professional manner just as if it was another patient, before handing the scanner over to Amidala. The Lady quirked an eyebrow as she scrolled through the display before highlighting one of the results on the screen. Breanna looked at the screen for a moment her eyes glazing over as she looked back to Lady Amidala, "it can't be."

Eight months later:

Leia watched in fear as the troopers aboard the Tanative prepared to repel boarders. She wondered how many would die to protect her. She had already made sure the plans that had been beamed to the ship from Toprawa would get to the right people. She hunkered back into a corner of the ship hoping to escape unseen. The hopes were dashed when a handful of storm troopers spotted her. Leia felt a moment of relief when she saw that it was Lord Vader and brought herself to her full height.

"Lord Vader what is the meaning of this we are a diplomatic ship on a mission to Alderaan."

"You are a member of the rebellion and a traitor," he pointed at her menacingly then turned his attention to the troopers escorting her, "Take her away." Leia's eyes were wide with shock as she was led away. "Commander, send a distress signal and scuttle the ship," he looked to the commander with meaning, "there were no survivors."

Imperial Senate Coruscant

Amidala stood in the office that was once reserved for the Chancellor of the Republic; it had been her office since the Emperor had placed her as head of the senate. She felt the normal trepidation at being in Palpatine's presence as he strode into the room.

"Good morning your majesty," Amidala greeted him with a curtsey, "it is always a pleasure to have you back in the Senate."

"Good morning, my dear," Palpantine returned the greeting and motioned for her to rise, "I'm afraid that it is with a heavy heart that I address the assembly today." He passed a datapad to her, "I would like you to make this announcement before I speak." He placed a supportive hand on her shoulder as she read the announcement and gasped. "My understanding is that it was some kind of technical malfunction," he spoke in his grandfatherly tone, "I understand you were something of a mentor to the Princess."

"Yes," Amidala whispered closing her eyes tightly and taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. When she spoke again the face of senator was firmly in place, "she showed great promise."

Moments later the two stood in the onetime chancellor's podium addressing the Imperial Senate. Amidala could feel the air in the chamber change with the Emperor's presence as she called for order to begin the proceedings.

"We are graced today by our illustrious emperor who will be addressing this session in just a few moments, but first," she paused struggling to keep her emotions in check, "it is my sad duty to report the untimely passing of one of our own. Senator Alderaan, Princess Leia Organa, lost her life when her ship suffered a catastrophic malfunction near Tatooine. The Princess, though the youngest member to join this great body, conducted herself in a manner that would be expected of a seasoned statesmen of the Empire. I know that she will be greatly missed as an occasional adversary, colleague, and friend. Now his majesty the emperor has something to say," She turned to relinquish her place at the podium. As the Emperor began she looked to the pod belonging to Naboo not surprised to find her niece openly mourning.

Conference room aboard The Death Star

Vader stared out at the stars as he listened to the conversation behind him. Admiral Motti and Commander Tagge lead the discussion arguing about the vulnerability of the station and the abilities of the rebellion. Motti shook his head.

"The rebellion will continue to gain support in the Senate as long as," Tagge started.

"The Imperial Senate will no longer be of any concern to us," Tarkin stated as he strode to the head of the conference table Vader turned back from the viewport to stand on Tarkin's right. "I have just received word that the Emperor has dissolved the council permanently. The last remnants of the Old Republic have been swept away."

"That's impossible!" Tagge stuttered, "How will the Emperor maintain control without the bureaucracy?"

"The regional governors now have direct control over their territories." Tarkin smiled as he sat, "Fear will keep the local systems in line. Fear of this battle station."

Senator Naboo's Offices Imperial Senate.

Pooja looked around her office with tear eyes wondering where to start and knowing she also needed to pack her apartment. Her eyes fell on a holo of her and Leia taken on a night when Pooja had forced the Princess out to a concert. Leia had met Rage that night, Pooja's tears fell again remembering her friend.

"I'm having trouble believing that she's really gone," Amidala's sad voice broke through Pooja's melancholy, "she was so young."

"I know what you mean," Pooja whipped some of her tears off of the 2d holo as she placed it into a box, "I keep expecting her to come gliding in that door with some amazing story about Corellian pirates and huge wookies." She looked to Amidala with a concerned expression, "you didn't look pleased with your new position in the Empire."

"Head of the Anti-Piracy Fleet," Amidala snorted, "it's the best way he's come up with yet of effectively getting me out of the way on social policy."

"The end of the Senate I wonder what Leia would say," Pooja asked herself, "probably something about fairness and pushing the people to rebellion by silencing their voice."

"Which brings me to why I'm here," The Lady walked around to where she was looking Pooja in the eye and she grasped the younger woman's shoulders, "Pooja I need to know and I need you to be completely honest with me. Is there anything that can tie you to the rebellion?"

"Mi Lady," Pooja started slipping effortlessly into the mask of a Senator, "I can assure you that my loyalty to the Empire and the Emperor has never."

"Dammit Pooja," Amidala cut her off, "now is not the time for postulating. "Think," she gave her niece a shake, "disbanding the senate takes all of you out of the public eye and makes you easier to dispose of should he deem you a threat. Now tell me is there anything that can be traced to you."

"I," Pooja stuttered eyes wide, "I'm not sure we were always so careful."

"If you are at all uncertain," Amidala spoke very seriously, "you mustn't return home, don't tell anyone on this planet were you are going, I am on my way to Corellia do you need any help getting off planet?"

"No," She answered bewildered, "my chief of security is preparing the ship now."

"Good" Amidala pulled her into a tight hug, "now go and be safe."

Detention Center Death Star

Leia lost track of time in the detention cell the only break in the monotony being when she was moved from the Star Destroyer noticing that it was in a massive hanger bay, this must be the Death Star. Leia was only given a brief respite before Vader entered her new cell she just allowed door slide closed behind him before she jumped to her own defense.

"Lord Vader," she started, "I can assure you that this is a dreadful misunderstanding. I will however be taking word of my appalling treatment back to the senate I'm afraid." She trailed off as Vader held up a hand to stop her diatribe.

"You have gone much too far this time princess," he started, "I can do nothing to protect you here. Prepare yourself an interrogation team is already on its way." Her eyes widened with his revelation. "Close your mind Princess, believe that you are on the outside looking in it will help." He strode back to the door turning back on the threshold, "or better yet simply tell them what they want to know."

The princess continued to stare at the door after it closed, for the first time in her life feeling completely despondent.

Cantina Mos Eisely

The look on Han's face made it plain that his friends imparted wisdom was not warranted or wanted. "Seriously Chewie I don't want to talk about her," Han growled, "why don't you go see if you can find us some work." The towering wookie launched into another series growls as he stood and headed to the bar. Chewie returned a short time later to speak to Han. "A charter, huh," Han asked, "send 'em over and let's see what they have to say." Chewie returns shortly with an old man and a blonde haired kid. Han nods in greeting, "Han Solo, captain of the Millennium Falcon. Chewie here tells me you're looking for passage to the Alderaan system.

Death Star Control room

"Her resistance to the mind probe is considerable," Motti stated, "it will take us some time to get any useful information out of her."

"Perhaps she would respond to an alternate form of persuasion," Tarkin mused.

"What do you mean," Vader asked as Tarkin turned to the trooper at the controls of the station.

"Set a course for Alderaan," Tarkin stated before turning to Motti, "continue your interrogation until we arrive there." Motti nodded and left Vader turned back to the viewport willing himself to close out the Princesses screams in the force as he had been trying to do since the interrogation had begun. "Perhaps," the governor turned to Vader, "you could aid them in their search my friend."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter17**

**Millennium Falcon in Route to Yavin**

It wasn't until after the running gun fight through the death star and subsequent space battle that the princess had time for her thoughts to catch up with her. Leia turned to the cocky Han Solo as the ship surged through hyperspace, "You don't remember me do you?" he looked at her with curiosity; she smiled, "about a year or so ago on Ord Mantell." His eyes went wide.

"I knew you looked familiar," he intoned, "looks like you just can't keep yourself out of trouble."

"At least the information in Artoo is still intact," Leia sighed.

"What's so important?" Han asked, "What's he carrying?"

"The technical readouts of that battle station," she replied, "I only hope that when the data is analyzed, a weakness can be found. It's not over yet!"

"It is for me, sister! Look," he pointed at her, "I ain't in this for your revolution, and I'm not in it for you, Princess." He jerked his thumb back towards his chest, "I expect to be well paid. I'm in it for the money!"

"You needn't worry about your reward. If money is all that you love, then that's what you'll receive!" she left the cockpit in a huff. Luke acquired the seat she vacated after having some words with her at the hatch.

"So," Luke asked, "what do you think of her, Han?"

"Tryn' not to, kid," Han replied.

"Good," Luke answers.

"Still," Han continues, "she's got a lot of spirit." He looks to Luke with a smirk, "I don't know," he drawls, "what do you think? Do you think a princess and a guy like me?"

"No," the kid answers with finality.

**Yavin 4**

They were allowed to land on the jungle moon shortly after the Princess gave her clearance codes. The boarding ramp had barely scraped the hangar floor before both Leia and the astromech had been swept away. Luke had wandered over to check out the fighters and Han watched it all in a brooding manner from his place leaning against one of the Falcon's struts. Chewie eased up behind him and grumbled before handing Han a mechanical device over his shoulder.

"Found it, huh," Han looked up to the group the Princess was speaking to at the edge of the hangar. "I, guess I better go let them know." Chewbacca growled out some parting words and Han stopped a few steps away pointing a finger at his friend. "I told you last time," he grated, "she's not my type, besides I've got to see about someone." Chewie shook his head with a low moan.

Leia looked up as Han approached, "Captain Solo," she greeted then gestured to the older man beside her, "this is General Dodonna," the two men exchanged a nod as she asked, "how can we help you Captain?"

"Chewie found this on the top side," he answered holding up the tracking beacon, "It's a high powered model, if I were to estimate their speed compared to the typical capitol ship I would say we've got about six hours."

"Thank you, captain," Dodonna spoke turning to the princess, "we have a lot to do."

"Of course," she replied, then hesitated in following the general looking back, "was there anything else Captain?"

"I was," he stopped hesitating to ask, "I was wondering if you could give me some info on one of your people."

To say that Leia was shocked by Solo's interest in one of the Alliance's most celebrated commanders was surprising but that he was interested in the very commander that had acquired the Death Star plans had shocked her. She hated the way hope died in his eyes when she confirmed Bria Tharren's death. She further hated the way he had immediately closed himself off from the rest of the base, it was as if his sole interest in the rebellion hinged on that woman. The wookie had thanked her through C3PO but hadn't tried to explain the connection between Solo and Tharren. She now watched as Luke and Han spoke across the hangar the Death star was here and the fighters would soon be launching. She smiled it seemed Luke was trying his own recruitment speech, she hoped Solo was kinder to him than he was to her. Luke's expression was bleak as he walked towards her on his way to his fighter, so even though it was obvious she asked what was wrong.

"It's, Han," he replied, "I thought he would change his mind."

"He's got to follow his own path," Leia says softly, "no one can choose it for him."

Neither Luke nor Leia noticed Han watching them from across the hangar before Chewie's growl gets his attention. "What are you lookin' at," Han asked with a scowl, "I know what I'm doin'."

**Corel Women's Medical Center, Corel Corellia**

Amidala could not believe what she had just been told, Alderaan had been destroyed. It meant that her child was truly dead as she watched the streets of Corel pass by, she couldn't help but think that everything seemed dull. There was no color left in the universe and the last vestige of Padmé and Anakin was now dead. Her hope that those two lost souls would somehow find redemption through their unknowing daughter was lost so completely. She looked back out the window awed that there could be happiness on such a solemn day in some ways it mirrored her own child's birth on the same day as the fall of the Republic, Breanna had given birth while they were in hyperspace, a little girl. Amidala felt fear as they rounded the corner to the front of the med center, there was a throng of reporters with vid droids and everything, and there would be the inevitable questions about Alderaan.

"It is okay milady," Raka answered her questioning glance, "we will be using another entrance and your presence on the planet has been kept quiet."

In the next instant the land speeder ducked into an underground parking garage and pulled up to a nondescript elevator where the lady exited the speeder and entered the elevator. It was just a short ride and a few hallways later that she found herself looking at a dosing Breanna, a rocking and cooing Wrenga, and an utterly bored Crosby.

"May I," the lady asked, and smiled deeply as Wrenga placed the baby in her arms, "Her name?"

"Catalina," Wrenga answered with a smile, "Catalina Arrianya Jixton."

"She's beautiful," Amidala gushed and Crosby snorted, "Arrianya, where do I know that name from?"

"It was my mother's name," Breanna whispered looking drowsily at the lady, "did you see all of the media."

"I did," she spoke to the baby in a cooing voice, "Everybody is excited about Catalina," she tweaked the child's nose and continued, "Yes they are."

"Well, it probably has more to do with Wynessa Starflare's first child about two doors down," Wrenga conceded.

"Really," Amidala looked back surprised, "I met her once on Corruscant. She is a very nice woman."

**Trench of the Death Star**

Biggs was gone lost in a hail of blaster fire. Wedge had been forced to pull out only moments before. Luke was quite certain he had never been so alone in all of his life, but he knew that he had to hold out just a little longer if he could just get close enough to make the shot. He had killed the targeting computer only instinct and the force would pull this off, but time was short he knew that he could feel the end bearing down on him. Then in a flash the weight was gone and he heard Han wailing a Corellian war cry, and telling him he was clear. Luke released a calming breath, closed his eyes and fired.

**Corel Women's Medical Center, Corel Corellia**

Wynssa Starflare was splitting her time watching the news on a vid screen, and watching her husband, captain of the Imperial Navy, ace star fighter pilot, salutatorian of his class at Caridia, and the man who generally did everything right; fail miserably at getting his daughter to take a bottle, and she was loving every minute of it. She was enjoying this at his expense, but thrilled at how hard he was trying; she was on the verge of asking him to let her do it knowing that it would only frustrate him further when a knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. The exhausted sigh at the other side of the bed brought her eyes back to him shifting her daughter to her.

"Here," he handed the bottle to Wynssa as she arranged the bundle, "you try to get her to eat, I'll go see who's at the door."

"Of course, Tir," she replied taking the bottle as he left to open the door. She looked up a moment later as the baby started to feed from the bottle to find Lady Amidala smiling down at them and her husband glowering at the child.

"She's precious," Amidala cooed moving around the bed to get a better look, ""I hope you don't mind but I was here to speak with the Diktat and my personal physician gave birth to her second child a few days ago. I heard you were here with your first child and wanted to offer my congratulations. What did you name her?"

"Cherith," Wynssa answered, "Cherith Fel. It means…"

"By the nine hells," Soontir interrupted her from giving an explanation of the name, staring at the vid screen and turning up the volume the three of them stood in rampant silence as the commentator reported the destruction of the Death Star and the subsequent deaths of all on board including among others of importance Lord Darth Vader. Soontir barely caught the Lady as she collapsed.

**Massassi Temple Yavin 4**

The party that followed the medal ceremony seemed to center around Luke, Wedge and the rest of the survivors from the battle. Han was in no mood for a party he stood off to the edge with Chewie as the wookie obviously tried to get a point across.

"Look Chewie," Han cut him off, "I appreciate it but I'm not in the mood, I just want to be left alone." Chewie launched into another extensive set of barks and growls only to be interrupted again, "I'm tellin you none of that matters," he looked across the room to where the Princess stopped from a conversation to take a holo with Wedge and Luke, "not anymore. I'm takin' off go have fun you're as much a part of this victory as anyone." The wookie replied with a couple of barks. "No," Han replied, "it's not the same." Chewie shook his head as his friend walked away, he watched Han slip all the way across the room without getting stopped or caught in a conversation, swipe a bottle off the makeshift bar and stalk into the night. The wookie did not look forward to his mood tomorrow; he was still looking through the open bay doors when the princess stood at the edge briefly before slipping into the night herself. He had time to briefly wonder about this before he was swept into the festivities.

Leia could feel the weight of the last few days pulling at her as she walked into the darkness twenty steps from the hanger bay the tears fell freely. She staggered through some brush collapsing to her knees next to a bolder on the edge of a stream. Her body hunched eyes downcast as her shoulders shook with sobs she didn't notice the man sitting on the rock. She nearly jumped out of her skin when a hand rested on her shoulder standing, spinning and whipping a sleeve across her eyes in one fluid motion. She could feel her heart ache as she realized who had found her, why did it have to be him of all people.

"Captain," her tone was prompt and professional, "I did not mean to disturb your ruminations, I apologize," she gave a curt nod, "but while I have you here I was wondering if you might be interested in making another charter trip," taking a breath she continued, "I need to scout a new base location." She grimaced, "I'm afraid the compensation will not be quite as generous as your trip with General Kenobie," her tone turned hopeful, "but it will fair."

He stared at her in such a way that it seemed he was measuring her soul she found herself somewhat mesmerized by hard hazel eyes. The spell was broken when he blinked and took a slow swig straight from a bottle of Corellian whiskey. The eyes that locked back onto hers were softer filled with compassion but still bored through to her soul making her both uncomfortable at being the recipient of that consideration and angry that he would dare think that she would need or want his sympathy. He then turned completely away from her and stared up at the bright stars which lit the sky, it was in their glare that she noticed the moisture in the corner of his eye. His silence however was becoming unbearable considering how much he always wanted to talk and she was about to ask if he was ignoring her when his low voice suddenly cut the silence.

"It's okay to cry you know," he glanced at her without moving his head, "when your world's been destroyed."

"I was not aware," she seethed that he would dare imply that he understood, "that you had any experience in the matter."

"I do," he said simply still not looking at her, "a planet doesn't always explode when a world is destroyed." She stared on in shock her righteous anger at his earlier implication deflating swiftly with his words as he offered her the bottle.

"Does it," she took it whipping the mouth on her sleeve before taking a swig catching him smirking at her propriety as she did. "Does it get any better?" She asked as she gave it back to him. He took a long draw.

"No," he answered shaking his head looking at the bottle, "and this doesn't help," and he hefted the bottle into the brush smirking with satisfaction as it shattered. "I'll talk to Chewie about the scouting trip," he place a hand on her shoulder turning her back towards the temple, "it shouldn't be a problem." She allowed him to lead her back through the brush but stepped deftly from his grasp once they were back in the open area around the temple.

"I can make it from here Captain," she looked back at him, "thank you."

"If you're sure you can make it," he acquiesced and she understood his double meaning.

"I am sure," she looked back into those smoldering eyes, "and really thank you." He simply nodded before turning back toward the hangar where the Falcon was stationed.

**Throne Room Imperial Palace Coruscant**

Armand Isard had not known fear like this since he was a child he was currently kneeling in front of the emperor's throne. His daughter Yasanne stood behind him her expression grim.

"For your failures," the emperor spoke calmly as if berating an ill behaved child, "you will be executed, Director Isard carry out the sentence."

"Yes, your majesty," Yasanne answered as Armand's stomach sank, "if I could," she hesitated, "I would like to have a few private words with my father first."

"Of course Director Isard," he waver her on, "but do hurry."

"Do you know," she whispered in her father's ear, "why you are being killed?" He shook his head still unable to speak and she continued, "Captain Van Rosser," she paused allowing him time to remember the name, "could have made me happy," her voice was harsh as she whispered, "and you took that from me." Armand squeezed his eyes shut as the blaster pushed into the back of his head and then he knew no more.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Amidala's flagship Serenity

Wrenga entered the Lady's suite of rooms knowing that this would be a relief to her. Her entire contingent had left the Corellian Sector as soon as it was apparent that the Death Star had been destroyed. With such an attack the safest place for the Lady was with the fleet, fact was it wasn't just the rebels she had to be protected from. He found her curled on a chair in the main sitting room watching the stars through the view port. She looked up at him as he circled the sitting area to stand in front of her. "He made contact through the fleet and is currently in route to Coruscant," he knelt in front of her so as to be at eye level, "he said he would contact you as soon as possible."

She released a haggard breath and smiled at him, "thank you, Wrenga." She turned her attention back to the stars dismissing him with her disregard. He waited a moment before leaving the room realizing that there was more going on her than met the eye.

When he entered his own rooms he found Breanna feeding Catalina and Crosby playing on the floor. His son looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Dad," he looked hopeful, "Rakka said that there was a park on this ship, can we go there?"

"Maybe," he answered, "in a bit, I need to talk to your mom first okay." The boy nodded as Wrenga stooped to ruffle his hair. "Why don't you go ask Dada if she would like to go too." Without another word the boy jumped up and ran from the room. As soon as the door closed Wrenga turned to his wife. "What's going on?" he asked her sternly.

"I know," she spoke calmly her tone soothing, "you're not attempting," when she looked up there was a hard edge in her eyes, "to use that drill sergeant tone with me."

"No mam," he found his shoes quite interesting, "it's just the Lady wasn't as pleased to hear that he was alive as you would expect." He looked up at her now raising a brow, "and you always know all of the skullduggery that's going on in this fleet."

"Oh," she seemed contented with his answer, "I would suspect that it has to do with the princess, you know she thought of her as a daughter, I'm sure her death upset the Lady quite a bit."

"I guess," he conceded, "but the princess was exposed as a traitor, you would think that that would temper those feelings."

"I doubt that," she replied, "would you love our children any different if they somehow wound up against the empire. I know it wouldn't change how I feel about them."

"That's easy to say now," he knelt smoothing the reddish brown wisps of hair growing on his daughters head, "can you say the same about your own father."

"That," she started, "is quite different." It was an old argument between herself and Amidala who had also managed to get Wrenga on her side; she was cut off from further discussion on the subject by her son's yelling for the entrance for them to come on.

Millennium Falcon on a scouting trip for the alliance:

Luke glanced at Chewie as the raised voices of the other two passengers aboard the ship were cut off by the cockpit hatch. The wookie's large shoulders bobbed in what Luke had come to recognize as a laugh. He was having trouble understanding those two. It seemed that Han took every opportunity to insult, deride, leer and on more than one opportunity make suggestions that Luke would have been hard pressed to suggest to the 'ladies of the night' that Wedge and Wes had introduced him to on a supply run much less a genuine princess; to her face only to defend her when she was not around. He had promptly broken another pilot's nose during a sabacc game a few nights back for suggesting that the princess had attained her position through less than respectable means. Leia however was no better suggesting that he would likely qualify for an officer's commission one minute only to call him a worthless no good braggart and mercenary the next. She had also specifically requested he be the one to escort her on these several scouting trips only to slap him when he stated that he would give her something to scout with a quirk of his eyebrows. Luke for his part was beginning to think he had made a mistake by asking to tag along on this particular trip hoping to spend some time with the princess and while he had gotten that chance it was tempered by her and Han's rolling arguments. Luke was pulled from his thoughts when Han came stomping back into the cockpit, grumbling under his breath as he flopped into the pilot's seat. Chewie growled out something, that Luke couldn't quite catch with his minimal understanding of the wookie language, which caused his friend to slowly turn to glare at his copilot his face coloring brightly.

"Mind your own gods damned business," Han growled jabbing a finger at his friend, "and go see about the vent into the number two hold," he jerked his thumb over his shoulder while turning back to the nav console, "it's being converted into the royal bedroom." Chewie for his part lumbered out laughing the whole way Luke watched him go all the way down the hall until the door closed. "Go ahead and spit it out, junior."

"Well," Luke started looking back to find Han's glare fixed on him in the reflection of the viewport; "you could be a little nicer she did just lose everything she's ever had you know." Han's expression didn't change but he did turn to look Luke in the eye.

"So did you," he replied, "so have a lot of people."

"And she knows it," Luke cut him off, "But I still have a planet to go home to."

"She doesn't want your sympathy kid," Han continued turning back to his work, "just your loyalty."

"She has it," Luke countered, "and I think you're being unfair." Luke stood to leave before looking back, "just think about it, okay." Han merely waved at him over his shoulder.

Star Destroyer Devastator

Lady Amidala looked out from the bridge of her husband's current flagship at the two massive ships they were there to launch, her husband had just stepped off the bridge for some classified report, and the Emperor was on his way up from the shuttle bay. The ships she looked on were massive several times the size of the Imperial Star Destroyers that currently made the bulk of the Imperial Navy; one was black as night the new signature color of her own Anti-Piracy fleet. She had to wonder how long it would take the Noghri to vet the crew of such a large ship, the normal concerns of the Emperor's agents in close proximity would be heightened for a while. The bridge went eerily quiet as all activity stopped and she knew that Palpatine was there. She turned from the window dropping to a curtsy as the Galactic Emperor strode down the command walkway.

"Return to your duties," he spoke to the troopers standing at attention across the bridge, "arise," he gestured with his hand, "Lady Amidala." She stood upright as he continued, "I fear this has been a trying time for you," he spoke in that grandfatherly tone that made him so popular with the masses, "first the loss of a trusted protégé, then the believed death of your husband," he smiled at her, "but good news a traitor of the empire who has long escaped justice has been destroyed." "Obi Wan Kenobie," his pleasure was palpable, "he was once a friend of yours, was he not?"

"Yes," she answered, "before the Jedi turned against us; how was he found?"

"Lord Vader confronted him aboard the Death Star," Palpantine's tone went cold, "he was instrumental in Princess Leia's escape, pointless as it were." He smiled evilly, "the young princess will be brought to justice soon enough."

"It was my pleasure," Vader intoned as he came to kneel before the emperor, "to extinguish his light from the galaxy." Amidala looked at Vader coldly as the emperor motioned for him to stand. She was well aware of what her husband had become but to hear him speak of a once trusted friend in such a manner was disarming, was this how far they had gone? Was there no return from the path she currently strode?

"Lord Vader has christened his ship the Executor," the Emperor smiled as he said it, "a fitting name for the flagship of the Empire's enforcer. What would you call yours?"

She was still staring at the man whom had just professed pleasure at killing the man who had shown nothing but love for him until her husband had betrayed all the two had stood for, and the name left her lips before she could stop herself. "Negotiator" She whispered before she snapped out of her revelry to find the two men staring at her.

"Yes," the Emperor replied coldly, "a fitting name, these ships will serve you well."

The Negotiator, Amidala's new flagship

Amidala was walking around the expansive suite of rooms which would be hers on the new ship, her husband stood in the middle of the room waiting for the Noghri scanning the room to finish. She could feel the approaching storm that was Lord Vader's temper. It erupted as soon as her protectors filed from the room.

"You dare honor that traitor by naming a ship after him," Vader growled, "after everything he has done to us." He stalked around the room like a caged beast. "Tell me," Vader roared at his wife, "did you ever intend to reveal to me that my child survived only to be hidden away by Kenobie." She immediately stepped away from him eyes wide and angry. "Your coconspirator will no longer be able to hide him from me, Kenobie is dead."

"What are you talking about," she spoke harshly to hide the fear that Leia had been discovered, "our child is dead."

"No," he was still bearing down on her, "my spies have uncovered the name the rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star. It was the same boy who helped the princess escape the death star. Luke Skywalker," he hissed out, "it was our favored name for a boy."

"Impossible," she breathed quickly leaning back against the large viewport, "our child died."

"No," Vader spoke gently, "he was stolen from us by Kenobie."

"And," she asked, "If it is the child of Padme and Anakin, what will you do if you catch him?"

"He is our child," he spoke a smoothly as the voice modulator would allow.

"NO," she interrupted harshly, "he bears the name Skywalker, you told me Anakin Skywalker didn't exist anymore."

"That name has no meaning to me," he growled, "You know that."

"Then how do you dare to claim his child?"

"Our child," he repeated, "he belongs by our side, with our combined power we can overthrow the Emperor."

"What are you saying," she looked up to him understanding dawning, "I won't allow it."

"He will be trained in the ways of the force," Vader trailed off as she stood to face him fully he retreated a step when her hand lashed out a finger jabbing into his chest next to the control panel.

"Absolutely not," she growled out to him, "you will not turn that child into," she gestured wildly as words failed her, "you."

"This could be the culmination of everything we have worked for," Vader spoke as he gently grasped her arm, "you would finally sit on the throne you deserve." She sighed stepping away from his grasp shaking her head as she walked back to the viewport.

"A throne," she leaned against the glass, "that I still don't want. That I have never wanted. What do you know? Where did he grow up?"

"Tatooine," the planet still angered him, "from what information there is it appears that he was raised by his aunt and uncle. His family appears to have been killed around the time we were searching for the Death Star plans."

"Oh," she looked to him her eyes pleading, "You didn't."

"No," he had the courtesy to turn away, "it was done without my knowledge."

"I will fight you on this," she couldn't look at him, "till my dying breath."

"I have been dispatched to Yavin," he spoke, "to aide in the blockade and hopefully put a stop to this rebellion." She turned back grasping his one real hand tightly.

"Be careful," she looked to his eyes, "we will discuss this later." He accepted the cease fire and allowed her to walk him to the hanger.

Millennium Falcon

The blockade of the Yavin system hassled the rebels for weeks before things turned for the worse. It was the arrival of the massive ship, now known to be Lord Vader's new flagship the Executor, had been the catalyst that had sent the fledgling alliance scattering in all directions. The base itself had been a pandemonium of people running through the hangar to get onto transports or shoving belongings into the cramped cargo compartments of fighters. Luke and his newly christened rouge squadron had been one of the first flights out clearing the way for the transports to follow. The princess much to her chagrin was carried through the base, crowded hangar and up the ramp into the Millennium Falcon over Solo's shoulder after Dodonna had told him to get her out of here. The ramp closed the second they were on board with and the ship started out of the hangar. They were currently skirting between two Imp Star Deuces'.

"I see em," Han spoke calmly to his wookie cohort, "I see em; How about that micro-jump your royalness?"

"Don't call me that," Leia growled from where she was working over the nav station looked up, "I sure hope this heap will be able to get us to the rendezvous."

"Yeah," Han spoke casually, "about that," he trailed off while putting the Falcon through a harrowing set of rolls and loops, forcing Leia to hold on to the back of his seat while she processed his half comment. "We got kinda," he jerked the ship in the other direction, "rerouted," they found clear space and he pulled back the hyberdrive lever. Punch in pre-plotted course 241."

"Who rerouted us?" Leia asked in a calm tone, which he had learned meant that she was anything but calm, as she waited for the coordinates to come up. "And why did anyone think you taking me there would be a good idea."

"Don't complain to me," Han said as he dropped the Falcon back out of hyperspace from the micro-jump, "it was Riekens idea."

"Fine, but you should know you're going to stick out like a sore thumb," Leia said while punching in the coordinates, "most will think that Chewbacca is a pet and more than half the people there will recognize me."

"I can blend when I need to your highnessness," he handed a data pad over his shoulder to her while Chewie checked some things over before making the next jump, "our cover story, and where we're supposed to meet this contact."

"Mr. Hawke Rayley," she started reading the orders aloud, "and wife, Keida, traveling on their honeymoon," she screeched the last part there rest of her words drowned out by the roar of the hyperdrive jumping to light speed.


	19. Chapter 19

Yes it's been a long long time ago since this was updated just finally had time and inspiration to work on it. There will be more... eventually. Thanks for reading and sticking with it.

ccp

Chapter 19

The two years following the battle of Yavin started as a time of building for the rebellion. The outcry following the destruction of Alderaan, brought many young and old. After the successful destruction of the Death Star the rebellion went through a period of expansion but the relentless search of Darth Vader has scattered them back into several different sects.

Aboard the Negotiator (Amidala's Flagship)

Amidala was surprised to be contacted by the emperor, and she found herself considering the possibilities as she went to the briefing room. She knew the very slavery and piracy that she had been sent to stop was for the most part sanctioned by the Emperor himself and carried out by Prince Xizor's Black Sun syndicate. She looked around at her Noghri guards, even though there had been a large number of transfer requests and a handful of accidents, they had not yet vetted the Negotiator's crew enough to allow her to travel the ship unprotected. The hatch opened as she approached and Rakka stepped out nodding an all clear, as she passed into the room. The instant Amidala knelt on the transmission platform the emperor's head appeared in the massive view field.

"Good evening, my dear," the Emperor started with his grandfatherly tone, "I find myself in a situation for which I think that you would be uniquely suited to help me with."

"It is," Amidala replied from her position on the platform, "my pleasure to serve in whatever capacity you deem necessary."

"Excellent," his pleasure at her help left her feeling unclean, "I knew I could count on you, my dear. I find myself with no one to head the Moff council. I hoped I could count on you to fill the void left by Moff Tarkin."

"I would be proud to fill the void left by Grand Moff Tarkin's untimely demise," she paused momentarily, "does this mean I will be given the title of Grand Moff?" He turned more toward her but the holofeed made it difficult to read the subtle nuances of his facial expressions, "With the authority to deal with the Moff council as I see fit?"

"No," he intoned, "you Lady Vader are as always above such governmental bureaucrats." The pause in his statement was telling of his true opinion of her. "Even with the dissolution of the treacherous senate I still need trustworthy eyes on the governors that will put the good of the galaxy above their own petty squabbles, so yes you would have ultimate authority over the council."

"Of course," She answered, understanding what he meant by 'good of the galaxy', "it would be advantageous if I could continue to conduct this business from my ship."

"I think it would be acceptable to conduct most business via holofeed unless there was something of particular importance." His voice again took on the tone of benevolent leader, "You serve me well, Lady Vader." The feed was cut before she could reply. She was readily aware that this was a thinly veiled attempt to keep her close to the core and thus away from the protective umbrella that was her husband's influence, while the command of this fleet was to keep her off Coruscant where she could influence the powerful people there.

"Rakka," she called out after standing, "where is Wrenga?"

"He is away on a mission," Rakka replied falling in step beside her as they exited the viewing room, "running down a lead of the former senator from the Chrommel sector." Amidala's head snapped to her longtime body guard. "I didn't find out till just before the Emperor made contact."

"Why wasn't I informed?" she asked.

"Dealing with the rebellion is Lord Vader's domain, mi lady," he replied apologetically.

"Of course," she paused, "do you know where he was going."

"Yes maam," Rakka smiled deviously, "He was heading to Ord Mantell."

"He's going to the wrong place," she smiled devilishly at Rakka's questioning look, "because I know where the former senator from the Chrommel Sector is."

Planet Maramere

Han and Leia sat at an open café eating a late lunch. They were both dressed for the tropical weather Han in a light colored linen shirt and pants with some low cut leather boating shoes. Leia taking the opportunity, as she often did on these excursions, to dress in a much more feminine manner. Her gauzy sundress whose transparency gave tantalizing glimpses of the swim suite underneath in the right light did little to slow Han's imagination. Ever since that first mission together, while the rest of the rebellion was running from Yavin IV, Hawke and Keida Rayley had done quite a bit of traveling together. The two had worked together often in their current guise of husband and wife, and it had recently sent Han's mind turning over the idea in his head. A wife was not something that he had ever given much thought to, at least not since Bria. Leia however had quickly and firmly established herself in his life, without even trying. He would in his moments of stubbornness tell himself it was their forced closeness that caused these feelings, but in the quiet of his cabin late at night he would admit to himself that it was her. He had first thought her to be just like Bria, with destruction of the empire at any cost her only goal. He was wrong and he found himself being slowly drawn in by deep brown eyes and scathing insults, by the Corellian hells he was falling in love.

It was a sort of well known secret that Leia always went on these missions with Han. The unknown force behind these mission assignments was however the quite unlikely duo of Rieken and Chewbacca, both thinking that the other's ward was good for their charge. Somehow anytime the Princess was assigned to another ship and pilot for escort duties, usually by the members of high command other than Rieken, the ship in question would come down with technical difficulties or sudden illness. One young pilot thinking he was going to get a chance to spend some alone time with the lovely princess, had his navcomputer ripped out by a not so understanding Wookie. That was how the Alliance between Rebellion General and Wookie smuggler worked Rieken always placed the two together and if he didn't get the chance Chewie took matters into his considerable hands.

They had arrived a little under an hour ago Chewie, in the guise of family servant, was out at the over water cabana unpacking their things in a rather spacious suite. Their current location was a little known oceanic planet known as Maramere that had been discovered by an adventurous second son to one of the old Royal Houses and subsequently kept to those of that privileged lineage. Recent advances of Palpantines New Order had forced the Royal Houses to give up this last bastion of status to curry favor with the Emperor's Moffs and Governors. The planet largely undeveloped aside from the few exclusive resorts also maintained some less developed extremely secluded areas for those with a larger desire for privacy, like the private island Han and Leia currently visited under the guise of Hawke and Keida Rayley. This particular small island was maintained by a reclusive entrepreneur who was rumored to be everything from a shipping magnant to the personal physician of Lord Darth Vader. The island however maintained an extremely exclusive guest list which never ever included members of the Imperial establishment. So it was that their contact, whom was supposed to be able to recognize Leia on sight even in disguise, had secured a place for the Rayley's at the private locale.

Han had just ordered his second ale when a voice from Leia's past, calling out her cover name, had her wishing to all of the deities she had ever heard of and Luke's ever vaunted Force that she had been sent with anyone other than Han Solo for this mission. She did however find herself standing to be pulled into an embrace of epic proportions by none other than Pooja Naberrie.

"It's me," Pooja cried, "Leonie, Leonie Banab." Leia didn't even get to take a breath to reply before Pooja had slipped her arm around Leia's small waist to place her full attention on Han. "And you are?" she asked holding out a hand for him.

"Hawke," Leia answered for him while simultaneously giving him the all clear signal, "Hawke Rayley, my husband."

"Well," Pooja drew out slowly as Han took her hand in greeting, "it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise mam," Han replied, "and this is?" Han gestured to a woman with striking white hair in a hundred thin braids, just over Pooja's shoulder.

"Oh, where are my manners," Pooja beckoned the other woman to her free side, "this is Zimní," she paused giving Han a coy smile, "my lover." Han promptly choked on the ale he was drinking.

Super Star Destroyer Executor

"Look Uncle Dee," Wrenga almost whined as he followed the dark lord through the corridors of his flagship, "she was supposed to be there but she wasn't, I was thinking that I would check out Ord Mantell next." Vader paused just through the hatch into his personal quarters to watch as Wrenga followed. "I mean she's one of those rich socialite types," he had now noticed that Vader was watching him intently, "devil may care attitude, wild parties and such."

"Do not," Lord Vader interrupted, "confuse her personality for anything other than a carefully constructed ruse, and you," he pointed firmly at Wrenga, "are supposed to be married with two children at home, not gallivanting around casinos with dancing girls."

"Hey," Wrenga placing his fists on his hips, "I happen to be Corellian and for us family comes first." Lord Vader took another step forward only to be interrupted by the comm. unit telling him there was an incoming communiqué from his wife. Wrenga faded back into the shadows after a silent order from Vader as the dark lord stepped onto the holo emitter expecting an onslaught from his wife. It was instead the calm form of Dr. Breanna Jixton greeting him with a slight curtsey.

"My Lord," she greeted him before turning to look over his left shoulder where she approximated Wrenga would be, "Wrenga I suggest that you have a good excuse when you get here you know how I feel about Ord Mantel." She then turned back to the Dark Lord, "thank you my lord, your wife needs to speak to you now." The doctor stepped away only to be replaced by the Lady Amidala.

"Wrenga," she started once she was completely on the emitter array, "you are dismissed. What exactly," she asked focusing her attention fully on her husband, "were your intentions once you caught up to my niece, Lord Vader?"

"She is a traitor to the empire," he bellowed at her, "you know perfectly well that she cannot be allowed to continue her actions against the state."

"Funny," Amidala raised a single eyebrow in question, "all I've seen is her smiling at the camera on the arm of some imperial bureaucrat or another."

"You know perfectly well what she is doing," he punctuated the statement by jabbing a finger in her direction, "and what she is doing with the information she gains."

"Forgive me for having a higher opinion of her than that," she shook her head as she questioned, "She should probably one of the few people in the galaxy we can actually trust."

"We have spoken about this at length," he intoned.

"That doesn't mean that I have to like it," she answered him.

"Now is not the time, where are you?" he questioned. "I will be sending Wrenga to join you."

"Of course," she said curtly, "Rakka will send the coordinates directly."

Planet Maramere

Once Leia had gotten Han's cough under control Pooja had suggested that they all retire to Han and Leia's Cabana and after introducing Chewie and giving Han proper introductions to Pooja and her "lover" Winter, the group had began catching up. It wasn't long before Chewie slipped away to have a nap and Han not interested in intense political discussion that had permeated the conversations between the three old friends had slipped out onto the back deck to watch the tide. He was debating the easiest way to slip in unnoticed and get himself another bottle of ale when the cold weight of a full bottle pressed against his shoulder. He was surprised to find the smiling face of Pooja Naberrie and after taking the offered libation he gestured to the nearest chair.

"Don't tell me," he started in his sarcastic draw, "even a former senator like yourself can only take so much." He finished pointing to where Leia and Winter were locked into what looked to be a serious whispered conversation.

"No," she replied around a sad smile, "Leia and Winter are childhood friends, they started mentioning people that they've been able to verify." Han merely bobbed his head his attention focused on Leia. "So tell me infamous Han Solo," she asked watching him closely, "what are your intentions with our Leia."

"Keep her out of trouble and get her back to the Alliance," he shook his head slowly, "and out of obligation to our running debate over my lack of commitment and her inability to relax I will have to attempt to force her to let go and enjoy herself."

"Winter was right," she said with a raised brow, "you are good for her."

"Don't let too many people hear that," he said around a snort, "they worry enough about my influence if anyone knew the two of us were with her at the same time the High Council would have a fit."

"You are," she spoke around a wan smile, "I assume, speaking about my own infamy as Naboo's most glorious party girl."

"A distinction," he grinned back, "I understand has been with you since the Senate." Her surprise elicited a laugh out of him, "Don't look so surprised I do my homework too." He turned more sincere, "It must be a difficult charade to uphold."

"What makes you so sure that it's a charade," she asked him, "I could really be that flippant and devil may care?"

"Nah," he shook his head, "I happen to know for a fact that I am Leia's only charity case."

"Don't be so sure of that," she replied earnestly before holding her ale up in a toast, "to charity cases." Han clinked the neck of his bottle against hers and they drank together laughing. Leia looked up from her conversation with Winter to see Han make his toast with Pooja then lean in to say something which caused her to laugh earnestly. She felt her stomach sink; she had thought that he took these missions for more than the money.

"Highness," Winter called Leia back to their conversation, "did you hear me?"

"I'm sorry," Leia whispered tearing her eyes away from the two on the deck, "I didn't hear you."

"What do you know about him?" Winter asked nodding to Solo.

"Very little," she said with a sigh, "he's just staying around while he hides out from that gangster, I don't know why they always send him with me."

"Well," Winter spoke in her intelligence mode while reaching down to pour herself another glass of wine, "if what I was told is any indication, he has a strong intellect, a great gift for tactics, and a strong distrust of not just the Empire but any central government." She looked up to find she now had Leia's full attention.

"You've seen his psych evaluation," Leia had leaned forward and now had one hand on her friend's knee, "what else do you know?"

"No," she shook her head, "he is officially a mystery, and his imperial files were sealed on orders from the Lady Amidala." Winter found Leia frowning as she mulled this over, "my information came from a much more personal source, Bria Tharen." Leia's longtime friend and confidant was one of the few who would have recognized the cold look in Leia's eyes at the name. "It was during the initial meetings to form the alliance on Bespin, he was there in a sabacc tournament." She watched Leia look back out to where Han and Pooja were laughing over something, "he won a ship in the last hand."

"What else happen," Leia turned back to her friend, "I want to know everything."

"That's it," Winter hated the look of disappointment in her friends eyes, "that was the only time I saw him there, however it is very odd that Amidala would seal his files." Leia was again watching the smuggler. "Leia," Winter asked quietly, "do you think you can trust him."

"Implicitly," Leia answered immediately, "he would never let anything happen to me."

"How do you know?" Winter asked being familiar with Leia's snap declarations about people and already expecting the answer to her question.

"I just know," she answered with a sad smile.

Planet Maramer across the cove from Han and Leia's cabana

"How could we possibly need all of this crap," Wrenga grumbled around several armfuls of luggage as he followed his wife down the boarded walkway to the cabana where the couple would be staying, "It's a beach all we should need is a swimsuit and a couple of shirts." His wife Breanna looked back from where she led the way, their now two year old daughter, Catalina, perched on the doctor's hip and sleeping against her shoulder. Crosby their older son at six was much too old to be carried and should as a 'man' carry his own luggage stopped behind his mother and also looked back. "You're absolutely right, dear," Wrenga answered his own question, "We probably didn't pack enough." He felt positively proud of himself when she smiled happily and continued into their rooms. A little while later after getting the children to bed and checking in with Rakka he retired to the deck overlooking the bay and a row of over water cabanas. It was moments before Breanna joined him on the loveseat with a glass of wine.

"Lovely isn't it," she smiled as he slipped his free hand around her shoulders, "it was nice of Dada to set this up for us." He merely hummed out an affirmative his eyes focused on a couple laughing together at another cabana across the small bay. "Wrenga," she called with a warning tone, "your attention is supposed to be on me."

"I'm sorry," he turned back with a wry smile, "I thought I saw someone I knew over there." He looked back to his wife and softly kissed her neck as she scrutinized the couple across the way.

"That's better," she purred, "Let's go to bed." She stood grabbing his hand and dragging him behind her neither catching to two women joining the couple Wrenga had been watching, a petite brunette sitting with the man on the loveseat and another with white braided hair perching herself on the arm of woman's chair, the group engaging in what appeared to be a good natured conversation.

The next day after making the transfer of information the group sans Chewbacca had decided to go to the one of the beaches scattered around the island. Chewbacca after reassurance from Pooja that they would not be bothered here had decided to spend the day exploring the island's small jungle. So it was that Han found himself the envy of many of the male staff and few male guest as he escorted the group of beautiful women around the beaches. It had taken the combined efforts of himself and Pooja to get Leia to even consider spending some time on the beaches. Winter's quiet suggestion that the two would probably just go without them however had been the catalyst that had Leia changing into her swimsuit and suggesting the swimming area near the reef. She didn't know why but the thought of Han spending the day alone with Pooja in the intimate atmosphere of the island retreat sent an intense surge of jealousy coursing through her. She found herself in waist deep water with Han laughing as colorful fish swam around their legs. Winter and Pooja waded nearby looking at shells. Leia found herself jumping to his side as a particularly large ray swam by only to break away as a small boy splashed his way into them coming to a stop in front of Han and Leia. "Hiya kid," Han called leaning down to the kid, "where you headed in such a hurry."

"Did you see where it went," the kid asked wide eyed?

"Are you sure," Leia questioned, "you should be out here without your parents?"

"Um," the child started only to be interrupted.

"Crosby," called a large man with a light shirt covering a broad chest and a pair of dark board shorts, "you were told not to go into the water alone." The man continued out to them and waved in greeting, he had long brown hair in a pony tail. "Wrenga Jixton," he introduced himself offering a hand to first Han and then Leia, "and this is my son Crosby," he finished resting a hand on the boys shoulder.

"Hawke Rayley," Han began then gestured to Leia, "and my wife Keida," he finished wrapping his arm around her shoulders with a squeeze. "These are our friends, Leonie and Zimní," Han gestured to Pooja and Winter respectively. Wrenga returned the greeting as another woman tall and slender with back length cinnamon brown hair and a young girl propped on her hip waded out to them and he gestured to her.

"My wife, Breanna and our daughter Catalina," Wrenga said as the introductions were made around.

"I'm sorry if Crosby intruded," the woman said politely, "come on Crosby I'm sure your father would like to help you find that ray again." The boy promptly splashed in the direction the ray had swam, his father following closely behind him. Han offered to give them a hand getting close to the fish and waded with Wrenga across the tidal pool. "Enjoy yourselves," Breanna said with a smile wading back the blankets the family had on the beach. The three women smiled and waved as she left Leia looking sternly at Pooja.

"There are never," Leia said quietly, "supposed to be imperials here Pooja, that is the Lady Vader's personal physician."

"I know," Pooja replied quietly, "that is the man who saw you back to the ship after you were shot, but the safety of this place was not overstated, I assure you."

It had taken a while for Leia to subtly get Han's attention and then it had taken more time so that their departure from the beach wasn't suspicious, but once they were back in the safety of their rooms that the arguments really erupted. "We have to get out of here," Leia spoke sharply, "immediately, there is too much potential intelligence in this room for the empire."

"Leia," Han managed to stop her diatribe by placing his hands on her shoulders and looking closely into her eyes, "there's not a ferry back to the spaceport for a couple of days, and it takes at least two days to get a lift window out of there." The fear in her eyes was palpable.

"I promise you," Pooja spoke earnestly, "we are safe here, those two will not do anything on this island, in the mean time we just need to act as if nothing is wrong, we have a dinner reservation tonight." Leia was firmly shaking her head though unable to deal with whatever she was feeling.

"No," Leia insisted, "we have to split up and get out of here, now!"

"Go get cleaned up Leia, it'll calm you down," Han spoke as he steered Leia towards the bedroom she looked back over her shoulder with uncertainty, "it'll be okay." She nodded in understanding and left the living area of the suite both her and Han missing the knowing look that passed between Pooja and Winter. "You two," he turned back after he was sure Leia was out of earshot , "go to the dinner and if anyone asks tell them I got too much sun and Keida is taking care of me, I'll order in." Pooja smiled at the plan and started out the door.

"Keida got too much sun," Winter contributed for the first time, "it won't be believable if it's you, Han." They all agreed and the two women started out the door Winter pausing to grasp Han's arm and speaking quietly, "Naboo food, I noticed the menu had a good selection, it always made her feel better, the sushi is her favorite."

Han immediately set about ordering every dish on the Naboo section of the menu along with a couple of steaks for himself and Chewie. The afore mentioned wookie slipping in just after he finished the order, Han took a moment to fill his partner in before slipping into the master bedroom of the suite to check on Leia. The bed was untouched since the maid service earlier and the rest of the room looked just as neat as they had left it. Han gathered his courage as he stepped over to the fresher door knocking and calling out to Leia. The lack of a response had him slipping into the steam filled room and calling out her name tentatively. He saw her through the open shower still in her bikini sitting on the floor her face in her knees and the hot water cascading over her. He had on several occasions now seen her like this and had found several different ways of dealing with it. The problem was that on this particular occasion he was not the only one who had seen the beginning of the spell. With a sigh he stepped over to the large soaking tub and started the warm water running into it pouring liberal amounts of the available bath salts and bubble solutions in. Han left the bath running then dropped the shirt he had on to join Leia in the huge shower thankful that he also hadn't changed out of his swimming attire. Taking a sponge he lathered it with some soap and tentatively started scrubbing her back.

"I can't believe I did that," she said in a sullen tone allowing him to disengage an arm so that he could apply the soapy lather to it.

"You didn't do anything wrong," he spoke gruff as he disengaged the other arm and cleaned it. She refused to look at him as he continued his actions, picking her up to stand he scrubbed down the rest of her body over her swimsuit. Throughout the short process Han did nothing inappropriate his movements and actions clinical. Leia found herself relaxing into his touch and letting it wisp her away to a place she had always dreamed of. This man was a complete enigma to her, so brash, so outspoken and forward with some of the suggestions he had made over the years she would have expected him to take every advantage of having her in a shower. It seemed that he always knew exactly what she needed and this occasion was no exception. She continued to drift on this billowy cloud until she realized that he had just finished washing her hair and was beginning to rinse it out.

"They think I'm weak," she whispered looking at him with haunted eyes,

"Nobody here thinks your weak," Han intoned in his gruff way as he stoped the water and wrung out her hair, "not even the wookie." He walked her out of the shower and helped her step into the large tub that had by now filled with a thick blanket of suds on top. She watched him closely as he held her arm and eased her down into the bath. "Now relax in that for a while," he smiled at her in a way that made her heart thud, "I've got them sending up something to eat, they said it would take an hour so take your time."

"What do you think of me, Han?" her question was barely a whisper as he stood from the tub, so she was surprised to hear an earnest reply.

"I think you're everything," he answered his eyes pleading hopeful as they bored into hers, but what he saw reflected there was surprise and fear. She broke the conection first unable to deal with the emotions coursing through her moving around beneath the suds to get comfortable in the tub. Han gave slight self-deprecating smile and headed for the exit hearing her movements in the water.


End file.
